Juegos de Poder
by Luriana
Summary: ¡Bienvenidos a los primeros Juegos de Poder! Cuatro estudiantes de cada casa serán elegidos para pelear a muerte y así honrar su estatus. Los mortifagos lo decidieron, Draco tendrá que enfretarse a los sangre sucia, incluyendo a Hermione Granger. HP
1. Chapter 1

Este es un fic Dramione basado en los Juegos del Hambre que se me ocurrió cuando leia THG jaja hace mucho que no hago un dramione porque no me gustaba como me quedaban pero este si me está gustando y lo mejor es que ya tengo otros capítulos hechos :D

Quiero dedicar este fic a Yazmin, mejor conocida como **Serena Princesita Hale **por toda su ayuda y paciencia para explicarme Derecho y gracias a eso saque 10 en esta materia, Graciias Yaz!

Espero les guste.

_-~-_-~-_-~-_DM&HG_-~-_~-_-~-_HP&GW_-~-_~-_-~-_

Disclaimer: Si Harry Potter fuera mio, en estos momentos Draco & Hermione estarían criando a sus hijitos.

_-~-_-~-_-~-_DM&HG_-~-_~-_-~-_HP&GW_-~-_~-_-~-_

**Noticias **

El olor a café recién hecho inundo la habitación de Hermione, invitándola a abrir los ojos y ver el comienzo de un nuevo día; pero la pesadez en sus parpados impedía que pudiese observar el amanecer o los pequeños colibríes fuera de su ventana. No quería abrir los ojos porque a pesar de que estaba teniendo pesadillas, anhelaba que su vida fuera la imaginaria. Ella sabía que ese primer viernes de Julio sería, posiblemente, el último que pasara en su casa, con su familia.

Pero Hermione, no sobrevivía imaginando cosas o minimizando la realidad. Porque ella sabía, que las fuerzas oscuras, estaban ganando territorio y no podía darse el lujo de pensar lo contrario. A demás, entre mas enterada estuviera de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, más ganas le daban de luchar y de terminar con todas esas matanzas de una buena vez.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y suspiró, miró su habitación contemplando cada detalle que en ella se encontraba. Con movimientos despacios, se despojo de sus cobijas y se puso de pie, buscando sus pantuflas azules que Molly Weasley le había regalado una navidad atrás. Escuchó el maullido de su horrible gato pero lo ignoró, en cambio se acerco a su librero donde con suaves movimientos acarició la costilla de todos esos gruesos libros. Le encantaba sentir la textura de la pasta rosando sus dedos. Se acercó a su mesita de noche y pudo observar las fotos muggles que tenia con sus padres, sus primos, sus abuelos y una que tenia con Ron y Harry. Se detuvo unos segundos ante todas las imágenes con sus padres, una sonrisa de resignación apareció en su rostro al mismo tiempo que una lagrima corría por su mejilla. Tomó la foto donde vestía un vestido de color rosa pastel y sus padres la abrazaban; si no mal recordaba, tenía 11 años cuando tomaron esa foto, justo un año antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Rápidamente negó con la cabeza y se limpió la lágrima; no podía ser débil en ese momento. La decisión ya estaba tomada.

Tras un gritó de su madre avisándole que el desayuno ya estaba listo, Hermione se recogió el cabello alborotado en una coleta detrás de su cabeza. Se lavó la cara con rápidos movimientos y bajo la escalera para reunirse con sus padres y tomar el último desayuno con ellos. Sin contar los días en la madriguera, pronto ya no tendría un desayuno como el que estaba teniendo en ese momento a lado de las personas que más quería. Platicó con sus padres acerca de los recuerdos cuando era pequeña y salía premiada en cada evento escolar.

—Ese cabello te hacía ver tan tierna—se burló su padre al hablar de los eventos en los que tenía que salir vestida de princesa.

Hermione sonrió, pero no podía estar feliz, bajó la mirada y se enfocó en su hot-cake recién hecho.

—¿Estás bien, Hermione? — preguntó su padre al ver la distracción de su hija—¿Hermione?

—¿Perdón papá? —dijo Hermione despistada

—¿Qué te pasa, hija? —cuestionó su padre mirándola a los ojos.

—Cosas de la escuela—mintió

—¿Recuerdas el día que te llegó la carta de Hogwarts? —pregunto su madre y ella simplemente se limitó a mover la cabeza

Sus padres continuaron hablando del día que les fueron a avisar que Hermione era una bruja, ella siguió observando su desayuno sin prestar atención a las palabras de sus progenitores. No soportaba la idea de tener que hacerlos olvidar todo lo que habían vivido durante 18 años; pero era necesario, si quería mantenerlos a salvo esa era la única opción. No quería causarles daño, quería evitar a toda costa que mortifagos fueran a torturarlo para sacarles información como había leído que habían hecho con otras familias de muggles. Pero sobre todo no quería causarles esa pena al recibir la noticia de que su hija estaba muerta. Porque aunque fuera la mejor bruja de su edad de todos los tiempos, como muchos ya la habían calificado, tenía en claro que sus posibilidades de vivir en esa guerra eran nulas.

—¿No te vas a terminar eso? —preguntó su madre después de un rato

Hermione negó con la cabeza y suspiró una vez más, miró a su padre leyendo el periódico y a su madre recogiendo los trastes de la mesa. Faltaban menos de 20 minutos para que sus padres se fueran al trabajo, así que firme en sus convicciones llevó a cabo el plan que había ideado desde hacía ya tiempo.

—Los quiero—susurró y se acercó a darles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno—los quiero mucho

Sin esperar a que sus padres respondieran, subió rápidamente las escaleras para llegar a su habitación y así evitar las miradas o preguntas acerca de lo que le pasaba. Cogió la varita de su mesa de noche y esperó a escuchar pasos en el recibidor para poder bajar a hurtadillas.

Cuando los susurros llegaron a sus oídos, bajó de puntillas la escalera y se escondió detrás del muro que dividía el recibidor de la sala. Al estar segura de que sus padres estaban de espalda, sujetó fuertemente su varita y les apuntó con esta a la cabeza.

—_Obliviate_— balbuceo entre sollozos y sintió como el hechizo estaba haciendo su efecto.

_-~-_-~-_-~-_DM&HG_-~-_~-_-~-_HP&GW_-~-_~-_-~-_

Si las cosas estuvieran normales, Draco Malfoy hubiera golpeando a un elfo domestico por haberlo despertado y haber interrumpido sus sueños eróticos, molesto bajaría a desayunar con su madre si es que esta estaba y si no lo haría solo, hablaría a alguno de sus amigos y saldrían a divertirse a lugares caros y exuberantes, para después terminar en la cama con alguna mujer. Pero para él las cosas habían dejado de ser normales desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Desde que le avisaron que su padre había sido llevado a Azkaban, Draco dejo sus modos de niño consentido y príncipe de la casa, pera tener que enfrentar sus problemas y ayudar a su madre; porque cuando su padre ya no regreso de su misión en el ministerio Narcissa entro en una especie de shock y aislamiento que hicieron a Draco sorprenderse. Sus padres nunca se habían demostrado su cariño, pero al final su madre expresaba lo mucho que extrañaba a su esposo.

Así que esa mañana, Draco tenía los ojos abiertos y las manos en su cabeza, solo escuchaba gritos y pasos de sus huéspedes. Pero se podría decir que ya se había acostumbrado a eso, porque desde que el señor tenebroso se apodero de él y de su casa, siempre era lo mismo. Lo torturó por no haber cumplido su primera misión como mortifago, pero él no era un asesino y no podía matar a nadie. Sin embargo, ya estaba acostumbrado a ver sufrir a la gente, mucha de ella inocente, solo por no cambiar sus ideales, incluso Draco ya había experimentado lo que era hacer un_ crucio_ y también lo que era recibirlo, y aunque el dolor físico era insoportable, lo era más el ver a la gente sufriendo en sus manos.

Unos golpeteos en la puerta, hicieron que saliera de sus pensamientos y con voz ronca pronunciara:

—Adelante

La puerta se abrió dando paso a una mujer sumamente hermosa con cabellos rubios. La belleza de Narcissa se había desvanecido poco a poco, sus marcas junto a los ojos estaban más pronunciadas y sus ojeras se visualizaban más oscuras cada día. Tampoco a ella le había sentado bien tener al señor tenebroso merodeando por los pasillos de su casa, ni tener a personas suplicando piedad en el sótano. Pero sin duda, se seguía imponiendo con su presencia, aun caminaba con la cabeza alta como ya pocos lo hacían; nunca dejaba de repetir que era su casa en la que se estaban hospedando y a pesar de todas las humillaciones aun le daba la mano a su esposo por debajo de la mesa para proporcionarle fuerza y seguridad.

Miró a Draco y se sentó en los pies de su cama.

—¿Haz dormido? —preguntó Draco con voz fría—yo tampoco—dijo cuando su madre negó con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres hablar de algo? —cuestionó Narcissa observando la mirada perdida de su hijo, al no recibir respuesta de este, continuo—algún día esto terminara, Draco. Te lo prometo.

Draco suspiró y una media sonrisa se le formó en el rostro, claro, las cosas terminarían pero ellos también lo harían. Que el señor tenebroso estuviera invadiendo su hogar, solo era una de las pequeñas e insignificantes cosas que mostraban el poder del innombrable, sí él regresaba al poder los Malfoy no serian bien vistos y serian aun mas humillados de lo que estaban siendo. No bastaba con que él tuviera una marca en el brazo que ardía como el fuego vivo en el infierno, ni siquiera era suficiente el estar en la mansión, las cosas se podrían peor si Voldemort regresaba, y si no lo hacía, seguramente Draco y sus padres serian llevados a Azkaban.

—Eres solo un niño, Draco—pronunció Narcissa lentamente— un niño que el único pecado que cometió fue haber nacido en esta familia.

Miró a su madre, algo estaba mal, ella nunca le hablaba de esa forma y mucho menos denigraba a su familia. El palpitar de su corazón había estado acelerado desde que miró la luna desaparecer, después de contemplarla toda la madrugada. Ese día seria especial y diferente, sin respuesta exacta, sabía que cuando los mortifagos se reunieran dirían algo que cambiaria el destino de las cosas y rogaba que lo hicieran para bien.

—¿Vendrá hoy Pansy? —insistió Narcissa al ver que su hijo no había abierto la boca.

—No lo sé, madre—protestó Draco enojado y miró a su progenitora fríamente—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Severus ha dicho que hoy traerá noticias importantes, sea el rumbo que tomen las cosas quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa de ser tu madre y que eres muy importante para mí— las largas y finas manos de Narcissa alborotaron el cabello rubio de su hijo, como si este tuviera seis años.

Unos gritos desgarradores, interrumpieron el momento familiar, haciendo que la piel de Draco se erizara y sintiera escalofríos, ojala en verdad tuviera seis años y su única preocupación fuera tener la escoba más reciente, extrañaba esos días donde golpear a los elfos era su diversión y no escuchara la voz de las personas suplicando que la tortura se detuviera. Draco sintió la mirada de su madre clavarse en su pecho.

—Me alegro de que seas mi madre—fue lo único que Draco pudo pronunciar, expresar sus sentimientos no formaban parte de él.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada que significaba el término del momento familiar que tanto significado había tenido.

_-~-_-~-_-~-_DM&HG_-~-_~-_-~-_HP&GW_-~-_~-_-~-_

Tras una aparición, Hermione llegó al jardín de la madriguera, lugar donde siempre había sido bien recibida, escuchó algunos gritos provenientes del interior de la casa, claramente supo que Ron y Ginny estaban peleando de nuevo. Según Ginny, Ron se oponía a que ella siguiera pensando en Harry porque la situación no estaba como para enlazar el corazón de su pequeña hermana a uno que vivía acelerado y frustrado todo el tiempo; pero Hermione respondía que ya sabían cómo era Ron y que solo buscaba que su hermana no sufriera.

Dando grandes zancadas, llegó a la puerta de la cocina de la pequeña choza y respiró el aroma a familia, ese mismo que había perdido horas atrás. Lo único entendible que se escuchaba era los gritos de Ginny y de Ron pues los susurros de tal vez la orden, eran lo suficientemente bajos para que nadie más a parte de ellos los escuchara. Pero los gritos de los dos pelirrojos daban muchas pistas para adivinar la conversación

—Quiero ser útil, Ron—gritaba Ginny desesperada

—Pero no de esa forma, tú no te infiltraras en Hogwarts— respondía el pelirrojo de la misma forma — y si crees que eso ayudara a Harry te equivocas.

Hermione intento acercarse más a la sala, lugar donde la reunión se estaba llevando a cabo, pero un hombre que le doblaba la estatura y que tenía la cara destrozada, se le puso enfrente, el hombre golpeo con su bastón y sonrió maliciosamente.

—¿Nombre de mi padre? —preguntó

Hermione resopló pero respondió de inmediato

—Johan Moody—acertó y el acceso se liberó.

Todos en la sala se sorprendieron al verla, la alegría iluminó su rostro combinado con una especie de alivio. Ron fue el primero que corrió a abrazarla

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó el pelirrojo en tono muy bajo, Hermione se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Hermione—gritó Ginny y corrió a los brazos de su amiga.

—¿Te gustaría cenar? —le ofreció Molly—estamos a punto de terminar la reunión

Los saludos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido producido en la garganta de Tonks. Tenía su cabello rosa chicle como acostumbraba llevarlo cuando estaba feliz, mordía la manga de su túnica y mostraba una serenidad como pocos en esos momentos, Remus estaba junto a ella tomándola de la mano libre; ambos miraban a Hermione con intriga.

—Ni lo pienses, Tonks— intervino Ron mirando a la pelirrosa.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieren infiltrados en Hogwarts? —por primera vez Hermione abrió la boca y fue a sentarse junto a la aurora— y Ron tiene razón, Ginny. Eso no ayudara a Harry—dijo mirando a la pelirroja que solo rodó los ojos y salió de la habitación— ¿Cuál es el plan?

—El señor tenebroso está buscando a Harry eso todos lo tenemos claro—explicó Tonks rápidamente— sin embargo, los mortifagos están interviniendo en asuntos de Hogwarts.

—Ahora Snape es el director—continuó Remus— la información acerca de la guerra circulara y necesitamos estar prevenidos. El punto a matar es Harry pero la guerra es de todos.

—¿Y el Ejercito de Dumbledore? —cuestionó Hermione

Ella estaría dispuesta a ayudar, no significaba ningún problema el regresar a Hogwarts y encarar los problemas ella sola, pero la promesa que le había hecho a Harry no podía romperse, no podía dejar que fuera solo a buscar los horrocruxes, la necesitaba.

Todos se miraron entre sí pero solo Remus continuo hablando

—Creemos que muchos de ellos no son de confianza, necesitamos a alguien de la Orden.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior, Ron la miró esperando que dijera algo pero no dijo nada y fue este quien continuo con la conversación.

—Ella no puede ir, es amiga de Harry e hija de padres muggles, es la pieza perfecta para atrapar

—Hermione ha demostrado que es la mejor hechicera de su edad, tiene la inteligencia y la habilidad que se necesita—aporto Tonks—además cualquier cosa puede avisarnos, ese es el punto por el que la queremos ahí.

—Diganle a Neville, él también es de confianza—pidió Ron—nadie sospechara de él

—No creemos que Longbottom sea la mejor opción— dijo Remus— no dudo de su lealtad pero si de su fuerza, el podría ser una presa fácil. Hermione no.

Hermione no sabía que decir, eran demasiadas cosas para asimilarlas en un momento. No podía abandonar a Harry, pero en cierto modo Tonks y Remus tenían razón; ella era la única que podría estar en la escuela y sobrevivir al miedo que ahí se vivía. En su mente le quedaba claro que las cosas ya no serian las mismas si regresaba a la escuela y sería mucho más difícil ahora, dado a su condición; estaban muriendo muchos impuros y ella no sería la excepción. Pero la ayuda no solo consistía en estar junto a Harry, sino en quitarle los obstáculos a los que se pudiera enfrentar y estando en Hogwarts bien podría hacerlo.

—¿Hermione? —la interrumpió Ron de sus pensamientos

—Necesito pensarlo—aclaró Hermone ignorando a Ron—no es una decisión fácil, dado que ya tenía mis propios planes, pero tienen razón.

—¿Qué? No. Hermione, tú no puedes ir— espetó Ron alterado

—Ron, necesitamos discutirlo

—Recuerda que debemos estar con él

—Y recuerda que la guerra es de todos. —finalizó Hermione

Las mejillas de Ron comenzaron a enrojecer, cosa de la que Molly pudo percatarse e invitó a todos a pasar al comedor, informando que la cena estaba servida. Nadie dijo nada durante la cena, solo Ron y Hermione se comunicaban por medio de miradas, pero era un tema delicado, algo que tenían que discutir más a fondo y no solo moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro.

_-~-_-~-_-~-_DM&HG_-~-_~-_-~-_HP&GW_-~-_~-_-~-_

El comedor de la familia Malfoy, siempre había estado rodeado de gente, amigos de la familia o socios de su padre; sin embargo esta vez estaba rodeado por mortifagos, encabezado por el señor tenebroso que solo miraba a su serpiente con sus ojos rasgados y rojos. En el ambiente se respiraba, angustia e incertidumbre.

Nadie decía nada, todos tenían la cabeza agachada y las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. Incluso Draco, que estaba junto a sus padres, vestía de negro y respiraba agitadamente. Pansy Parkinson también estaba ahí, sentada justo enfrente del menor de los Malfoy. Se había unido a los mortifagos junto con su madre hacia menos de tres meses, pero al igual que Draco, ella no estaba por voluntad propia sino por conveniencia de su madre. Ahora ella entendía a Draco y su debilidad en el sexto año de Hogwarts. Porque ambos podían ser unos perfectos arrogantes, pero no eran asesinos ni mucho menos mortifagos.

El silencio abundo en la habitación, hasta que Severus Snape atravesó el umbral, caminaba a pasos lentos y hacía ondear su capa; su cabello grasoso le caía por la cara, dejando entre ver sus ojos negros. Voldemort lo recibió con gran entusiasmo, invitándolo a tomar asiento junto a él.

—¿Y bien, Severus? —preguntó Voldemort con voz rasposa

—La orden trasladara a Potter de la casa de sus tíos el próximo sábado al anochecer—respondió Severus con sequedad.

Todos miraron al señor tenebroso esperando que dijera algo, pero lo único que hizo fue formar una sonrisa, si es que así se pudiese llamar a ese movimiento de labios.

—Bien, el sábado al anochecer—repitió Voldemort. —¿Algo más?

—Si. La orden mandara infiltrados a Hogwarts, quiere gente que informe los movimientos que hacemos dentro del castillo.

La risa de Voldemort, resonó por el comedor, haciendo que la piel de Draco y de Pansy se erizara por completo. Ninguno de los dos veían mas allá del comedor de madera, pero esa información los había puesto a pensar, seguramente ellos serian los encargados de matar a los jóvenes infiltrados.

—Severus—habló el señor tenebroso—no necesitamos preocuparnos por niños, ¿Quiénes serán los infiltrados? ¿Los mismos niños que los atacaron en el ministerio? Si son ellos, solo Lucius debería preocuparse.

Al escuchar el nombre de su padre, Draco volvió a sentir una especie de ira combinada con miedo. Si, el señor tenebroso había sacado a Lucius de Azkaban, pero había tenido que pagar un precio muy caro; la marca del brazo en Draco había sido la mínima cosa que la familia Malfoy le había tenido que dar a Voldemort a cambio de la libertad de Lucius.

—Mi señor—una voz femenina rompió el leve silencio del comedor—quiero matar a la sangre sucia, amiga de Potter.

—Bellatrix—susurró el señor tenebroso—me alegra tu injuria, sin embargo ella estará en Hogwarts y aquí nuestros queridos estudiantes, también lo estarán—Draco y Pansy alzaron levemente la cabeza—démosles la oportunidad de cometer su primera acción a favor de la pureza de la sangre.

Draco no sabía que decir, ni que hacer, miró a su padre pero este no le devolvió la mirada, miró a su madre y por debajo de la mesa le apretó fuertemente la mano, como lo había hecho esa mañana.

—¿Mi señor? —un mortifago al otro extremo de la mesa pidió la palabra y captó la atención de todos—¿No cree que hemos perdido mucho tiempo exterminando sangres sucias, cuando pueden hacerlo ellos mismos?

—¿Qué quieres decir, Yaxley?

—Quiero decir, que ahora que Severus es el director de Hogwarts, puede hacer un torneo con los impuros, donde la única regla seria sobrevivir y el campeón sería el único que lo haga—Yaxley carraspeó y dudo unos momentos en continuar, pero lo hizo—y nuestros queridos jóvenes, también formarían parte de este torneo, confiando en que los finalistas serán ellos dos y así poder ver quien es quien puede ser llamado "seguidor de las artes oscuras".

El silencio abundó la habitación de nuevo, la respiración de Draco se agilizó y sintió una especie de mareo y un desvanecimiento a tal grado que soltó la mano de su madre para juntarla con la otra y hacer presión con ellas. De pronto su comedor, se volvió oscuro y frio, más de lo normal. No escuchaba nada, solo miraba los labios de Yaxley y los de Voldemort intercambiando palabras. Sintió la mirada de Snape pero no fue capaz de responderla, miró a Pansy por lo bajo y observó sus ojos azules, con la pupila dilata. Ella también había entrado en shock.

Lo único que, finalmente, logró escuchar con claridad fueron las palabras "de acuerdo", surgir de la boca del señor tenebroso.

_-~-_-~-_-~-_DM&HG_-~-_~-_-~-_HP&GW_-~-_~-_-~-_

_¿Les gustó? ¿Les aburrió? ¿Lo odiaron?_

_Dudas, quejas y sugerencias dejen un review _

_~Luriana~_


	2. Ayuda y negación

**Ayuda y negación**

Ginny no dejaba de mirar a Hermione que leía un libro en los pies de la cama que se encontraba en la habitación que tanto ellas como Fleur compartían. La cena había pasado lentamente, pues las palabras no eran exactamente lo que sobraba, lo único que se llegó a escuchar, fueron las felicitaciones hacia Molly por la cena, pero todos sabían que solo se alababa la comida de Molly para que el silencio no se hiciera tan extenso e incomodo.

Faltaban menos de 24 horas para rescatar a Harry de la casa de sus tíos y se suponía que Hermione necesitaría estar preparada y descansada, pero no podía hacerlo, porque no sabía cómo explicarle a su mejor amigo que ya no iría con él a la búsqueda de horrocruxes cuando fue ella quien lo regaño por querer ir solo. Pero ya había aceptado la misión de ir a Hogwarts, estaba de acuerdo que su situación no era la más favorable, pero en esos momentos ninguna lo era. Fingía leer, pues no podía concentrarse en su lectura, la pelea con Ron la había dejado agotada y con un nudo en la garganta inexplicable.

Pero ella tenía razón y Tonks también, si alguien podía hacer algo era ella. Aunque Ron no dejo de protestar, insistiendo que Hermione no podría defenderse sola - cosa que molesto a Hermione-, que ella no podía irse a Hogwarts y que Harry la necesitaba más. Por su parte, Hermione insistía en que era lo mejor para todos y que era preferible que fuera ella, quien ya sabía más de la vida del señor tenebroso a que fuera alguien más débil, a su vez Ron refutaba que por la misma razón de que ella sabia más cosas era más propensa a morir, pero como conclusión Hermione dijo que incluso en Hogwarts, ella podría buscar Horrucruxes. Tras esta discusión, ambos Gryffindor se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

—¿Estás segura, Hermione? —preguntó Ginny después de un rato. —¿Por qué no puedo ir yo?

—Porque a Harry no le gustaría, Ginny—respondió Hermione sin apartar la vista de su libro.

—Pero es mi decisión—insistió la pelirroja

—Aun no eres mayor de edad y solo pondrías en peligro a Harry por tratar de protegerte

—Él no sabría y sé que puedo hacerlo, Hermione—comenzó a gritar— no eres la única inteligente ¿sabes?

Hermione miró a Ginny, la conocía y sabía bien de su temperamento, pero en esos momentos no estaba para que alguien le gritara y meno por razones tan infantiles.

—¿Tu también eres inteligente? —preguntó Hermione enojada—Si eso es lo que quieres decir, demuéstralo y se consiente de que esto es una guerra, y que si de verdad amas a Harry como dices, haz lo que debes de hacer y no te metas en problemas.

—¿Tu vas a cuestionar mi amor por Harry? No tienes ni idea de lo que siento por él.

Hermione se mordió el labio, ahora sí que había hecho enojar a Ginny, porque aunque ella no entendiera muy bien las cosas del amor, sabía que su amiga quería a Harry o por lo menos tenía una fuerte admiración hacia él desde antes de conocerlo, posiblemente no era amor pues se había enamorado de él por medio de su fama, pero Ginny era valiente y no dudaría en defender a Harry ante cualquier situación aun cuando esta significara muerte; lo había demostrado bien en el ministerio un año atrás al igual que había demostrado no ser una persona débil, pues era del club de las eminencias de Sloughor por haber mostrado talento. Pero ella tenía razón porque si Ginny entraba en misiones, Harry no sería objetivo y estaría todo el tiempo pensando en la hermana de su mejor amigo y posiblemente Ron nunca le perdonaría eso. También, en parte, había aceptado la misión por lo mismo, para que Harry no se preocupara por Ginny, porque aunque se tardo mucho tiempo en descubrirlo, Harry amaba a Ginny y Hermione sabía que haría cualquier cosa para defenderla, incluso terminar con ella para que no corriera peligro, cosa que ya habia hecho y si habia sacrificado su amor por esa chica, Hermione no dudaba que hiciera cualquier cosa por defenderla.

—¿Y qué es lo que sientes por él? —preguntó Hermione con voz tranquila

Ginny emitió una pequeña risita

—No sé cómo explicarlo, es una especie de necesidad y deseo que se encierran en un circulo y me envuelven en él; el estar a su lado es como tener una poción de la felicidad en las venas, como un _feliz felicicis_, pues cuando estoy con él o escucho su voz es como si nada pudiera salir mal, como si pudiera ser lo que yo quisiera. Te burlas de mí ¿cierto? —preguntó después de ver a su amiga reírse

—Por supuesto que no—aclaró la castaña—es solo que, amm, creo que eso es imposible estando las cosas como están.

Ginny torció la boca

—Tal vez, pero ¿sabes? A veces me gustaría escapar con él, mandarlo todo a la mierda, que se destruyera el mundo, que el que no debe ser nombrado ganara, pero que él y yo nos fuéramos muy lejos. —sus ojos chocolate comenzaron a disminuir

—Harry nunca aceptaría eso

—Lo sé y es por eso que lo amo, porque primero está todo el mundo antes que su felicidad y por eso quiero hacer algo por él.

Hermione se levantó del piso y se sentó junto a Ginny, tomándola de los hombros la miró a los ojos y le quitó un mechón de la cara.

—Amalo—dijo la castaña —es lo más que puedes hacer por él porque llegado el momento, al final de todo, amor será lo que más necesite.

Ginny sonrió y abrazó a su amiga, tal vez tenía razón pero ella no se conformaría solo con amarlo, haría algo para salvarle la vida como él lo había hecho, si Hermione ocuparía su lugar en Hogwarts, ella podría ocupar el lugar de Hermione a lado de Harry.

_-~-_-~-_-~-_DM&HG_-~-_~-_-~-_HP&GW_-~-_~-_-~-_

Con un puntapié, Draco abrió la puerta de su habitación haciendo volar todas sus pertenencias que se encontraban cerca. Estaba enojado pero al mismo tiempo muy asustado, no entendía muy bien como había ido a parar a esa situación ni como sus padres lo habían permitido.

El señor tenebroso aceptó la idea de Yaxley poniendo, obviamente, sus condiciones. Quería que las sangres sucias a los que mandaran al juego fueran hijos de seguidores de Potter o incluso amigos de este, pues estos juegos –como quiso llamarles- también formarían parte de una tortura a las familias muggles que serian testigos de cómo sus hijos morirían a manos de otros estudiantes que perdían la razón en medio de un campo de pelea. Le pidió a Severus que lo hiciera con toda la cortesía y elegancia posible, que hiciera algo parecido al torneo de los tres magos y que por medio de sorteo sacara a los participantes, necesitaba que todos fueran sangres sucias y de diferentes casas, los únicos puros que tenían que ir, serian cuatro estudiantes de Slytherin, dos que no estuvieran con los mortifagos, y Pansy y Draco como complemento, esperando que estos dos últimos fueran los vencedores.

Pero Draco sabía que él no vencería. Si Hermione Granger encabezaba la lista de los impuros a matar, ni él ni Pansy tendrían oportunidad de seguir viviendo y al no ser estos los finalistas de todos modos matarían al impuro que venciera en los Juegos de Poder, como su tía Bellatrix, burlonamente había bautizado esa actividad. Aunque si bien era cierto que Hermione podría ganar, también lo era que las posibilidades de que ella regresara a Hogwarts eran inexistentes, pues no era tonta, y sabía el peligro que corría volviendo al castillo, pero tampoco era cobarde y si se necesitaba su presencia en la escuela, ella estaría ahí.

Miró su cuarto destrozado y sintió como la impotencia se apoderaba a de su cuerpo pero una presencia detrás de él hizo que volviera a fingir que no estaba del todo mal.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Draco hostil.

No le hizo falta girar su rostro para saber quien se encontraba detrás de él pues su perfume aroma _Seducción _lo decía todo. Pansy se acercó a él y puso sus brazos frente en su pecho recargando su cabeza en la espalda del rubio.

—Podremos ganar ¿sabes? —dijo Pansy con voz melosa

—Sí y al final tu y yo nos mataríamos—respondió Draco con pereza sin hacer algún otro movimiento

—Podríamos demostrar que ambos somos buenos y tal vez nos dejen vivir a los dos.

Draco se zafó del abrazó y giró su rostro para encontrarse con el de Pansy, por Merlín era hermosa, más con esa capa negra que cubría todo su estético cuerpo y ese cabello que le cubría la frente. No la quería, pero en esos momentos le hacía falta, porque por unos momentos ella lo relajaba y ambos liberaban la frustración y la impotencia que sentían frente a los mortifagos.

Sin decir nada más, Draco la tomo por el cabello largo que le caía por la espalda y la besó fuertemente, Pansy se apresó a su cuello atrayéndolo más junto a él. Abrieron sus labios velozmente y dejaron que sus lenguas comenzaran una lucha interna. Draco mordió el labio inferior de la morena y ferozmente le arrancó su capa haciendo que los botones se unieran al desastre que ya existía en su habitación.

El dolor que Pansy sentía en su labio se agudizó y emitió un gemido, pero ya era tarde, Draco ya sacado sus instintos animales y se había apoderado ferozmente de su compañera, trató de empujarlo pero solo consiguió que él se enfureciera y dejando unos segundos para respirar, se volvió a apoderar de ella, la lanzó a su cama y mientras ella refutaba, él aprovecho para desvestirse y quedar completamente desnudo. Tener sexo con Pansy ya no tenía placer alguno, pero era la única forma en la que se podía sentir dominante otra vez. Despojó, rápidamente, de Pansy su blusa negra y de su sostén del mismo color, se lanzó a su cuello y comenzó a mordisquearlo mientras Pansy enterraba sus largas uñas en la blanca espalda de su compañero. Draco presionó los senos y comenzó a morder sus pezones, la despojó de su falda y de sus medias para después arrancarle la tanga con fuerza y así poder entrar en ella salvajemente.

Ella gritaba, pero él ignoraba ese sonido, ya estaba acostumbrado a escuchar gritar a las personas y ella lo sabía, por tanto a pesar de que le dolía, prefería complacer a Draco pues ahora también era consciente de lo que se padecía estando en una organización como la de los mortifagos, ella llevaba a penas tres meses y ya no soportaba el dolor, entendía ahora lo que él sentía estando ahí más de un año y por tal razón, rara vez le protestaba por tratarle del modo en que lo hacía. Ambos acariciaron sus brazos izquierdos donde se dibujaba la figura de la víbora y cuando llegaron al clímax de la relación, Draco posó sus labios en la marca de Pansy, haciendo a esta sonreír, y posteriormente se dejo caer en ella.

—Sus reglas, son sus reglas, Pansy—susurró Draco al oído de la susodicha—y si crees que podremos hacerlos cambiar de opinión, te equivocas.

—¿A quién mas crees que manden de Slytherin? —preguntó con palabras entrecortadas a causa del peso que su acompañante le proporcionaba.

—No lo sé—respondió mientras comenzaba a morder la oreja de Pansy

—¿Crees que vaya Granger?

Draco no respondió, simplemente dejo de jugar con la oreja de su compañera para poderse levantar de su cama y así vestirse; Pansy lo miró con curiosidad y emitió un sonido parecido a una risa. Se llevó los cabellos para atrás y se levantó rápidamente, ya conocía la bipolaridad de Draco y sabía que era en ese momento cuando le iba a pedir que se largara, así que para evitarse la pena de ser echada de la habitación se dirigió a la puerta rápidamente pero Draco colocó una mano en el marco de esta para prohibirle la salida.

—Si quieres mantenerte con vida, ruega para que no vaya.

_-~-_-~-_-~-_DM&HG_-~-_~-_-~-_HP&GW_-~-_~-_-~-_

El rescate de Harry no fue como todos lo esperaban, habían sido traicionados y Ojoloco Muddy estaba muerto. Harry había llegado muy mal a la madriguera, sus sentidos no reaccionaban del todo bien y estaba muy agotado por la lucha que había tenido con el que no debía ser nombrado; pero desde el momento en el que entró a la casa de su amigo y miró una cabellera roja ondear por las habitaciones, sintió una especie de fuerza y alivio que lo tranquilizó; al mismo tiempo que olía el exquisito aroma a chocolate proveniente de Ginny, podía sentir como el alma le regresaba a su cuerpo.

Se levantó del sillón lentamente y observó como todos lo miraban con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Gracias a Merlín que estas bien—susurró Molly, mientras lo abrazaba.

—¿Qué me paso? —preguntó Harry aun adormilado

—Llegaste susurrando cosas acerca de ya sabes quién y de repente te desvaneciste—explicó Ron acercándose a su amigo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así? —preguntó mientras se colocaba los anteojos

—Dos días—habló Hermione con voz tierna— Ginny te cuido todo el tiempo.

Ron enchuecó la boca, pero Harry sonrió

—¿Dónde está?

—Se fue a dormir—explicó Fred desde la puerta

—Sí, aunque seas Harry Potter, cuidarte cansa—continuó George, que traía una venda en la cabeza—No es nada, solo me quede sin oreja—explicó el gemelo con optimismo—Pero para eso inventamos las orejas extensibles y así por fin mi madre podrá diferenciarnos

Harry no supo que decir, se sentía culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando, de que la gente inocente muriera y de que sus amigos arriesgaran su integridad solo por él, pero se sentía aun mas mal por saber que Ginny estaba al pendiente de él, cuidándolo y quitando horas a su sueño solo para verlo dormir; algunas veces le gustaría irse de ese mundo con Ginny, mandar la guerra y los horrocruxes a la mierda y ser feliz por un momento; pero sabía que eso nunca pasaría porque necesitaba terminar con todo aquello que acechaba a su alrededor para poder ser feliz, aun cuando Ginny se cansará de esperarlo y fuera feliz con alguien más.

—Lo siento—susurró Harry con la cabeza agachada.

Nadie dijo nada, todos entendían o trataban de entender el sufrimiento de Harry, pero al igual que él todos estaban consientes de que entre más se apresuraran más rápido terminaría ese holocausto.

—Harry—susurró Hermione— necesitamos hablar contigo

Harry asintió con la cabeza y lentamente se puso de pie para seguir a Ron y a Hermione a través de las escaleras de caracol que unían el vestíbulo con las habitaciones. Una vez dentro de la habitación de Ron, Hermione comenzó:

—Lo siento mucho, Harry—sollozó—esto no estaba en mis planes, pero creo que es necesario que lo haga.

—Te aviso que yo no estuve de acuerdo en esa decisión—aportó Ron

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Harry confuso

Hermione se mordió labio pero explicó los cambios de planes detalladamente, lo que la orden esperaba de ella y lo que debía hacer. Le pidió perdón por no acompañarlo a su misión justo como había prometido meses atrás, pero a cambio le ofreció toda su ayuda y toda su concentración para buscar lo que más pudiese dentro del castillo.

—Hermione, no puedes ir sola a Hogwarts—gritó Harry—no puedes hacer eso

—Es lo mismo que yo le dije, pero ya la conoces—atribuyó Ron—las cosas se pondrán feas, Hermione.

—Pues desde hace tiempo tomo mis decisiones yo sola y esta ya confirmada—dijo Hermione a la defensiva— creo que pueden arreglárselas sin mí

—Ese no es el punto—refutó Harry—el punto es que no puedes ir a Hogwarts, eres una…

—¿Sangre sucia? —interrumpió Hermione

—Sabes que no iba a decir eso—se defendió Harry

—Pero es lo que soy y como yo hay muchos que seguirán muriendo sino hacemos algo—explicó la chica

—Pero ya estamos haciendo algo—intervino el pelirrojo—¿Crees que lo que estamos haciendo no es importante?

—Por supuesto que no creo eso—respondió Hermione enojada—pero si la orden me requiere en Hogwarts, iré a Hogwarts.

—Pues no dejaré que vayas—advirtió Ron

—No les estoy pidiendo permiso—los miró fijamente—a ninguno de los dos, solo quería consultarles.

Y dicho esto salió de la habitación azotando la puerta y dejando a sus amigos enojados. Sin duda las cosas para Harry iban de mal en peor.

_-~-_-~-_-~-_DM&HG_-~-_~-_-~-_HP&GW_-~-_~-_-~-_

Una mujer caminaba por los callejones de una reconocida ciudad, vestía negro y usaba una capucha que le cubría hasta los ojos. Era la segunda vez que iba hacia ese lugar y ambas veces por la misma razón. Necesitaba la ayuda de Severus una vez más, pues la vida de Draco estaba en juego como hacia hace un año. Sin embargo esta vez iba sola, pues ya no confiaba en su hermana Bellatrix que cada día que pasaba se enfermaba más de poder.

Llegó hasta la puerta de su prospecto y con delicados movimientos tocó en ella. Un hombre que también vestía de negro, la abrió y al ver a su invitada le hizo señas para que pasara.

—¿Un Whisky, Narcissa? — Ofreció Severus, pero la mujer no respondió—Se a lo que vienes, pero me temo que esta vez no puedo hacer nada.

—Serás el director, tu escogerás a los participantes—explicó Narcissa—Sabes que Draco no puede matar a nadie.

—Esos niños tampoco—dijo tajantemente—el señor tenebroso no quiere que haya preferencias de ningún tipo.

Narcissa intentó reír, el señor tenebroso ya sabía que ella iría a proteger a su hijo y ya había puesto sus condiciones y una de ellas era que Draco participara.

—Lo siento, Narcissa—se disculpó Severus—pero me temó que esta vez Draco no tendrá ayuda alguna.

La elegante mujer colocó ambas manos sobre su rostro, levantó la vista para ver a Severus y se tapó la boca para que su anfitrión no escuchara sus sollozos. Todos sabían que Draco no iba a poder matar a nadie y que sus técnicas de sobrevivencia no eran de todo buenas, no comparadas con las de los amigos de Potter, quienes a pesar de no ser de sangre pura o de no hacer honor a su estatus, se la habían jugado más de una vez para salvar al niño que sobrevivió. Al contrario de Draco, quien siempre había tenido ayuda para resolver sus insignificantes problemas y que al verse en peligro real también había necesitado de alguien. Los otros chicos sabían luchar al sentirse en impotencia, a diferencia de Draco quien cuando no veía la solución de algo lo que hacía era irse a revolcar con cualquier mujer estúpida, justo como lo había hecho la noche que dijeron los nuevos planes.

—¿Ira la amiga de Potter? —preguntó Narcissa finalmente

—Posiblemente—respondió Severus sin mayor importancia.

Narcissa asintió, sí la amiga de Potter iba las posibilidades de vida de su hijo eran prácticamente inexistentes. Esa niña odiaba a Draco, y con justa razón, pues las creencias que le habían implementado a éste a cerca de los impuros se habían visto reflejadas sobre todo en esa chica quien había tomado los insultos con suma inteligencia, sin embargo no dudaría en matarlo a la primera oportunidad que tuviera y la oportunidad ya estaba a su disposición. Aunque por el otro lado estaba Pansy, quien, Narcissa sabia, amaba a Draco y lo protegería de todo, incluso de su muerta y habiendo conocido la historia de ella con su hijo, sabía que no dudaría en dar su vida por él, porque aunque muchas personas la tachaban de egoísta y manipuladora, Narcissa sabía que tratándose de Draco, Pansy era capaz de todo y si ese todo incluía matar a la sangre sucia para que ambos sobrevivieran, Pansy lo haría.

_-~-_-~-_-~-_DM&HG_-~-_~-_-~-_HP&GW_-~-_~-_-~-_

_Muchas gracias a ambas chicas que comentaron el capitulo anterior, también a todas las personas que pusieron este fic en alerta y en favoritos._

_Yami; te darás cuenta en el capítulo 5 _

_Aviso que en los primeros tres capítulos no habrá interacción física. Pero como pudimos ver aquí, ya todos están pensando en Hermione._

_Actualizare todos los jueves por el momento._

_¿Dudas? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias?_

_¡Review!_

_~Luriana~_


	3. La boda

**La boda**

Las siguientes semanas en la Madriguera fueron algo estresante para todos los que ahí se encontraban, Harry evitaba a Ginny por miedo a romper su juramento de protegerla y por temor a perder los estribos y besarla delante de todo el mundo. Hermione evitaba a Harry y a Ron porque en los pocos encuentros que habían tenido, ambos le recordaban que sería muy peligroso ir a Hogwarts, como si ella no lo supiera.

Hermione sabía todos los peligros a los que se enfrentaba regresando a su escuela, ya había hablado con Tonks al respecto y junto a Remus, habían prometido darle clases de defensa y ataques. Porque aunque Hermione era muy buen hechicera, se estaba infiltrando en, ahora, un terreno desconocido y aislado, en el cual se estaba librando una de las batallas que la guerra producía. Estaba cansada de tener que explicar los motivos de su decisión y decepcionada de que sus amigos no la entendieran. Solo Ginny al parecer, era la única que le brindaba su apoyo y le deseaba que todo saliera bien, pero sinceramente no confiaba mucho en Ginny puesto que a últimas fechas se estaba comportando muy extraña.

Cada día era más incomodo que el anterior y compartir el desayuno en la cocina de la Madriguera no era del todo agradable, la radio mágica siempre estaba encendida para estar al tanto de lo que ocurría alrededor del mundo y para ser sinceros, las cosas no iban bien; cada día desparecía una familia de muggles nueva y cada vez se unían mas magos a las fuerzas oscuras. Siempre que Hermione escuchaba lo primero, giraba su rostro para encontrarse con el de Harry y Ron pero estos le devolvían la mirada de una forma amenazante. Ella sabía que era su deber ayudar a los de su condición, porque aunque ella era una bruja su familia no lo era y no quería ni imaginarse que ocurriría si alguno de los mortifagos encontrara a sus padres y los torturara hasta la locura, como habían hecho con los padres de Neville aun siendo magos. Tenía en claro que Snape ahora era el director de Hogwarts y que por tal hecho su vida corría mas peligro, pues si el antiguo profesor de pociones había matado a Dumbledore, ¿Qué podría esperar ella?

Pero era una Gryffindor, era valiente y no se rendiría antes de comenzar a luchar. No era estúpida y sabia a lo que se enfrentaba y de la forma en que lo haría, pues ni Harry ni Ron estarían ahí para ayudarla o mejor dicho ella no estaría ahí para ayudarlos a ellos, porque viendo las cosas fríamente sus amigos no se estaban preocupando precisamente porque ella corriera peligro sino porque ellos eran los que no tenían ni idea por dónde empezar. Hermione se reprendió por sus pensamientos, era obvio que sus amigos querían lo mejor ella y les pagaba creyéndolos incapaces de defenderse por sí solos.

Sin embargo, la tensión estaba siendo suavizada por la boda, pues en unas horas se llevaría a cabo uno de los eventos que ocuparía la mente de todos los de la orden y otros magos en general, pues con el pretexto de la boda de Bill y Fleur, muchos habían dejado de hablar acerca de la nueva misión de Hermione, cosa que ella agradeció mucho hasta el momento en el que Tonks llegó a informarle las nuevas noticias acerca de lo que había escuchado en el ministerio.

Lo primero que le contó fue que muchos empleados del ministerio estaban, ya fuera por voluntad propia o bajo el maleficio _imperius,_ del lado de los mortifagos y como tal, sus pláticas se extendían a tal grado que incluso llegaban a los oídos de los aurores, sin embargo no era ideal creer todo de ellos, pues no eran tontos y si sus noticias llegaban al cuartel era porque así deseaban que se hiciera y la pregunta era por qué. Entre los hechos más relevantes estaban quienes regresarían a Hogwarts el siguiente ciclo escolar y a uno de los mortifagos se le había escapado decir que el cobarde menor de los Malfoy lo haría al igual que la zorra de Parkinson, lo cual resultaba extraño puesto que ambos ya habían sido incluidos en la asociación de las artes oscuras y como Draco había afirmado el año anterior, él no perdería mas su tiempo en esa escuela.

—Seguramente sabe que tú irás a Hogwarts, Hermione—protestó Ron

Hermione despegó sus ojos de Tonks,- la cual lucia un lindo anillo matrimonial en el dedo-, para enfocarse en Ron y sus protestas.

—No creo que eso tenga que ver—intervino Harry—él no sabe de nuestros planes, supongo que cree que todos regresaremos y que el ejercito de Dumbledore luchara dentro de Hogwarts. Posiblemente ellos también tienen una misión que cumplir.

—No creo que Draco Malfoy sea una amenaza para nadie—mintió Hermione—tu mismo dijiste que él no se atrevió a matar al profesor Dumbledore.

—Sabes el odio que te tiene—habló Ginny por primera vez—y sabes con quien está aprendiendo ahora sus lecciones.

—En eso Ginny tiene razón—la apoyó Harry—una cosa es que no haya matado a Dumbledore y otra muy distinta es que tambien se acobarde contigo.

—¿Ya te contamos lo que dijo de ti cuando Harry y yo nos hicimos pasar por Crabbe y Goyle? —preguntó Ron

Hermione los miró pero no dijo nada, en cierto modo sabia que ellos tenían razón, Draco y ella no habían tenido una relación precisamente de amistad, en segundo grado él había deseado su muerte, siendo esto constatado por sus amigos; y ella lo había golpeado en tercero. Sus palabras siempre la habían humillado y aunque ella trataba de no prestar atención, era imposible ignorar esos insultos que se repetían día con día en Hogwarts o incluso fuera de ella, como en el campeonato de Quidditch o la tienda de Madam Malikiny el año anterior.

La odiaba no había duda de eso, y Ginny tenía razón, Draco conocía técnicas de ataque que ella ignoraba totalmente, y siendo sincera le asustaban estas técnicas. Porque ella había combatido con mortifagos, pero no estaba sola y aunque sabía que en Hogwarts no estaría sola, no era lo mismo que estar con Harry y Ron, luchar con ellos, codo con codo. Pero no lo iba a decir, no iba a explicar que se estaba muriendo de miedo al ir al castillo, por eso disfrazaba su temor con enojos y evitaba a sus amigos, porque otra cosa que la atormentaba era el decir adiós.

Era realista y si bien antes no se había preocupado por su sobrevivencia, ahora si lo hacía pues antes de llegar a la madriguera tenía en la mente que se iría con sus Harry y con Ron y que mutuamente se defenderían y librarían del peligro. Pero ahora el trió se separaría, ya no estarían ahí para complentarse y más que el peligro, lo que realmente le asustaba era no volver otra vez a sus amigos.

—Bien, discutirán eso después—interrumpió Molly—es hora que vayan a arreglarse para la fiesta.

_-~-_-~-_-~-_DM&HG_-~-_~-_-~-_HP&GW_-~-_~-_-~-_

—Eso es, Draco—susurró una mujer, con voz horrorosa en, la oreja de Draco.

La mano de Draco hacia un gran esfuerzo por sostener la varita, sus manos temblaban al mismo tiempo que el sudor brotaba de ellas casi como si fuera algo natural. Sus ojos, cada vez más pequeños, se llenaban de lágrimas y el nudo en su garganta aumentaba su tamaño.

Ya se estaba acostumbrando a torturar a personas inocentes, pero aun así no dejaba de incomodarle los gritos de las victimas resonando en su sótano, sin embargo prefería sufrir escuchando las suplicas que sintiendo él mismo las agujas penetrar en su cuerpo y la impotencia penetrar su mente.

Sin embargo esta vez, era diferente, pues su víctima era nada menos que su compañera y porque no decirlo, su amiga Pansy. El tono de sus ojos cada vez estaba más difuminado, sus lágrimas cubrían cada espacio de su blanco rostro y sus músculos, en general, aumentaban su contracción, haciéndola quedar en una posición que resultaría atemorizante para muchos. Se apoyaba únicamente en los dedos de sus pies, los cuales estaban muy rígidos, y la fuerza que ponía en su cuello, también ayudaba para que su cabeza fuera otro punto de apoyo. Había gritado más de tres horas, pero al parecer sus energías ya se habían agotado.

—Necesitó descansar—susurró Draco con voz quebrada, pero lo único que consiguió al decir esto fue que su tía se burlara de él.

Justó como hacia hace un año, Bellatrix estaba entrenando a su sobrino para que aprendiera más rápido las artes oscuras. Había dominado ya la _oclumancia _y llevaba meses practicando la _legeremancia, _pero el poder mental no era tan complicado como el poder físico, con el que cada vez que aplicaba alguna de las imperdonables, su cuerpo se debilitaba a tal grado que perdía la noción de sí mismo. Él no quería ser un monstruo, pero era tanta la presión que se ejercía en él, que cada vez que torturaba a alguien o intentaba hacer algún otro hechizo fuera de su fuerza, su mente quedaba controlada por la bestialidad y ya no escuchaba de razones. Cosa que después lo hacía sentir culpable y se refugiaba ya fuera en las piernas de Pansy o en las botellas de whisky de fuego. Pero viendo a Pansy llorar y suplicar, sus instintos animales no pudieron ocuparle toda su mente. Sí, él la torturaba de una forma injustificable, la utilizaba como objeto y la desechaba cuantas veces le viniese en gana, sin embargo sabía que ella estaba de acuerdo y aunque no entendía muy bien por qué, ella siempre regresaba. Esta vez, Pansy no había pedido nada, ni siquiera pertenecer a los mortifagos o entrar a la nueva estrategia del señor tenebroso.

—¿Te gustaría tomar ahora su lugar, Draco? —preguntó Bellatrix mirando a su sobrino —Porque estoy segura que a la zorra le gustaría hacerte sufrir lo que tú le has hecho y no hablo solamente de este momento.

Draco siguió mirando el destrozado cuerpo, abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera emitió sonido alguno. Lo único que se escuchaba en esa habitación, era la casi inexistente respiración de Pansy y el corazón agitado de Draco. Bellatrix simplemente mostraba sus horribles y deformes dientes en forma de una sonrisa que significaba la gracia que tenía ver a su sobrino sufrir de ese modo por insignificancias.

—Bien, Draco—prosiguió la bruja—si no quieres que Pansy lo haga, lo hare yo misma.

Bellatrix esperó a que su sobrino pusiera cara de terror, pero no lo hizo, ni siquiera movió un solo musculo. Draco sabía que rogar y suplicar no serviría de nada, estaba acostumbrado a sufrir los _crucios _de su tía, con los cuales las primeras veces rogaba porque el dolor parece pero nunca lo hacía y simplemente aumentaba la intensidad de la tortura, por eso desde hacía ya un tiempo, prefería quedarse callado ante el dolor y simplemente cerrar los ojos y tratar de dominarlo, para que finalizada la sesión, le dijeran como a un vil elfo domestico "Buen chico".

Bellatrix se alzó la manga derecha de la túnica para tener mayor movilidad en la mano, pero en cuanto empuñó su varita, la puerta de la habitación de Draco, lugar donde habían elegido "practicar", se abrió dando un fuerte portazo.

—Bellatrix—susurró un hombre de abundante cabellera negra y enorme nariz—te necesitamos.

—Severus—respondió Bellatrix enojada—estoy ocupada, por si no te has dado cuenta.

—Dile eso al señor tenebroso—y dicho esto, Snape cerró la puerta tan fuerte que algunos de los adornos que Draco tenía flotando en el aire cayeron al piso.

Y sin decir nada, la bruja salió por el mismo lugar de su compañero provocando el mismo estruendo.

Pasaron pocos minutos para que Draco se diera cuenta que estaba solo en su habitación y al darse cuenta que se encontraba solo con Pansy, se hincó para quedar lo suficientemente cerca de la cara de su compañera. Sus compañeros no tenían razón cuando aseguraban que Pansy tenía una expresión de rostro rígido y severo, pues su rostro siempre había sido suave y expresivo a comparación de lo que era ahora.

Cuando comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de su amiga, Pansy dio un brinco inesperado por parte de Draco que hizo a este alejarse y volver a su actitud de persona insensible y cruel que tanto lo reflejaba. Porque aun cuando Pansy lo veía sufrir, éste nunca le daba la oportunidad de verlo débil y destrozado.

—Estamos solos—dijo Draco con voz ronca.

Lentamente, Pansy se enderezó quedando así sentada en el piso y acarició sus brazos, miró a Draco con miedo y después de un rato giró su rostro para ver donde se encontraba. Al parecer había perdido la noción del lugar y el tiempo. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y automáticamente las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Quería gritar, pero entendía lo que eso significaba, para los ojos de los mortifagos, los gritos eran símbolo de debilidad y la debilidad los excitaba, por tal razón prefería estar callada y no darles ese privilegio de verla sufrir más de lo que debían.

Draco se sentó en la orilla de su cama y como si no tuviera pena alguna, se acomodo el cabello y cruzó la pierna, cuando se dio cuenta de que Pansy lo miraba él se limito a alzar una ceja. Metió su mano a la túnica y sacó la cajetilla de cigarrillos que llevaba siempre con él. Antes de llevarse uno a la boca le ofreció tabaco a Pansy pero esta negó con la cabeza, Draco sin darle mayor importancia alzó los hombros con indiferencia y encendió el cigarrillo.

—¿Y así crees tú que podemos ganar? —preguntó Draco hostil.

Pansy no dijo nada, rápidamente se puso de pie y se lanzó a los brazos de Draco, necesitaba que alguien la abrazara que alguien le diera fuerza. Pero sus deseos no fueron cumplidos, lo único que logró fue que él no la despreciara, no le respondió el abrazó ni le susurró nada al oído pero se aferró a él y sollozando le dijo:

—No te soltaré, Draco—una lagrima cayó en el hombro del susodicho—por favor tu tampoco lo hagas.

Y aunque el rubio no respondió nada, quedo agradecido de la primera frase de su compañera y mentalmente aseguró que él tampoco la soltaría. Porque los dos estaban ya navegando en ese barco que había comenzado a zarpar, posiblemente desde el día que nacieron.

_-~-_-~-_-~-_DM&HG_-~-_~-_-~-_HP&GW_-~-_~-_-~-_

La cara de Hermione reflejaba claramente el miedo que esa mañana le habían implementado. Con ayuda de Ginny, había quedado lista para bajar a la celebración pero no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

—¿Entonces piensas quedarte aquí todo el tiempo? —preguntó Ginny, quien usaba un bonito vestido color plata.

Hermione la miró e intentó sonreír, pero sus nervios le impedían articular algún musculo.

—Quedan pocos momentos como estos, si yo fuera tu los aprovecharía—prosiguió la pelirroja y le tendió una mano a su amiga para que juntas bajaran. Hermione hizo caso, suspiró y siguió a Ginny.

El jardín de la madriguera se había convertido en un salón de fiestas. Toda la gente bailaba al ritmo que la música marcaba, al parecer la ceremonia de casamiento ya había finalizado, puesto Bill y Fleur alumbraban el centro de la pista.

Ron caminaba junto con Harry, quien había sido disfrazado para no ser reconocido, en dirección a las chicas. Hermione sonrió y Ginny adelantó el paso para quedar a la altura de Harry.

—¿Bailamos? —preguntó Ginny estirando su mano para que Harry, elegantemente le besara el dorso de esta.

Ginny sonrió y se dejo guiar por Harry hasta el centro de la pista donde colocó ambas manos en sus hombros, mientras que él apoyaba sus manos en la estrecha cintura de la pelirroja. Se miraron durante mucho tiempo, suspiraron y aunque Harry no era un buen bailarín, se dejaron llevar por la música. Posiblemente sería el último momento en el cual pudiesen estar así, juntos y sonrientes.

Hermione esperó a que Ron la invitara a la pista, se recargó en el marco de la puerta e hizo raspar su garganta. Ron la miró y rápidamente le tendió el brazo para que metiera su mano en la curva que éste formaba. Caminaron lentamente y una vez que estuvieron inmiscuidos en la multitud, comenzaron a hablar.

—Ron, lo siento mucho—comenzó Hermione—sé que me he portado muy grosera con ustedes y sé que lo único que ustedes quieren es mi bienestar.

—Perdónanos tu a nosotros, Hermione—se disculpó Ron—no te estamos tratando como te mereces. No estamos confiando en ti y eso.

Los labios de Hermione formaron lo más parecido a una sonrisa, aun tenía miedo pero al menos ya no estaba enojada con sus amigos. Podría enfrentarse a lo que viniese, porque sabía que contaba con ellos, con sus amigos de la infancia, con las personas que le habían enseñado cosas que los libros no explicaban. Ella seria fuerte, porque sus recuerdos la apoyarían y cada mañana vería a esos tres niños que destrozaron a un troll en primer año, siempre estaría en su mente la vez que había rescatado a Sirius, estudiaría a profundidad tal como había obligado a Harry a hacerlo en el torneo de los Tres Magos, seria fuere como en el Ministerio de Magia junto con el Ejercito de Dumbledore, y lucharía delante de cualquier oponente justo como en la batalla de Hogwarts que se había librado en el castillo meses atrás.

Sin embargo, una constante ya no estaría, pues aunque sus recuerdos la ayudarían a salir adelante, simplemente serian eso, recuerdos, cosas que alguna vez pasaron y que ahora se vivirían a través de la mente y del corazón. Estaría sola, tal vez Ginny, Luna y Neville la acompañarían en su nuevo viaje, pero nunca sería lo mismo. Pasaría horas sola en la biblioteca y lo más probable, fuera que estuviese siendo torturada por los Slytherin, mas por Malfoy que aprovecharía cualquier momento o situación para humillarla y hacerla sentir mal como siempre lo había hecho.

—¿Me prometes que te cuidaras? —susurró Ron haciendo que Hermione saliera de sus pensamientos.

—Te lo prometo—aseguró— ¿Y ustedes?

—Te lo prometo

En ese momento, una luz plateada y brillante entró por la carpa haciendo que todos se detuvieran. Suavemente la luz cayó sobre el claro de la pista, formando un lince que al abrir su boca dejó salir la voz de Kingsley.

—El ministerio ha caído, Screamgeour está muerto. Ya vienen.

Dicho esto, todos comenzaron a desparecerse del lugar, solo escuchaba el _puff_ de los inventados y se veía como sus figuras se distorsionaban. Segundos después, unas nubes de humo negro llegaron a plantarse justo donde hacia minutos la fiesta estaba en su apogeo. El humo se fue desvaneciendo para dar paso a personas vestidas negro.

Hermione casi no pudo ver nada, las luces que provenían de las varitas nublaban todo el paisaje y dejaban invisible a media concurrencia. Lo único que pudo ver antes de unirse a la lucha fue a dos pelirrojos desapareciendo, junto a un moreno al cual se le estaba pasando el efecto del hechizo.

No lo podía creer, Ginny se había ido.

Sin detenerse a pensar mucho en sus amigos, sacó su varita y se unió a la batalla.

Los mortifagos no duraron mucho tiempo, pues al no ver a su objetivo principal regresaron a sus filas por órdenes del señor tenebroso. Hermione no distinguió a los mortifagos, pues entre la conmoción de ver a sus amigos partir y la inercia de la batalla, impidieron que enfocara su vista en los contrincantes. Pero una vez que estos se fueron se preguntó, inconscientemente, si Draco Malfoy había participado en esa misión y al pensar la respuesta, una especie de frio entró por toda su piel.

_-~-_-~-_-~-_DM&HG_-~-_~-_-~-_HP&GW_-~-_~-_-~-_

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el señor tenebroso mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su víbora

Los mortifagos se encontraban de nuevo alrededor del comedor Malfoy, muchos recién habían llegado y su cara de frustración reflejaba lo que habían vivido en la fiesta, su falta de existo en la captura de Potter.

—Lo perdimos, mi señor—dijo un hombre de edad avanzada. —Escapó junto los dos hijos menores de Weasley.

Nadie dijo nada, pues el impacto de la luz verde sobre el cuerpo del mortifago dejo a todos estupefactos. La ira del señor tenebroso se vio reflejada en sus movimientos, pues rápidamente desapareció junto con su víbora en mano.

—¿Alguien más escapo con ellos? —preguntó Lucius por lo bajo a un mortifago que se encontraba sentado junto a él.

—No, nadie más.

Al oír esto, Draco se llevó las manos a la boca y en su mente maldijo a la sangre sucia.

_Maldita sea, Granger. ¿Por qué no te largaste con ellos?_

Tenía una esperanza, pensaba que Granger no se separaría de su trió dorado, pero la última esperanza se había roto, si la sangre sucia no se fue con ellos, seguramente regresaría al castillo.

_-~-_-~-_-~-_DM&HG_-~-_~-_-~-_HP&GW_-~-_~-_-~-_

_Hola! Pues dije que actualizaría los jueves, pero este capítulo me gustó mucho como quedo asi que lo actualizare de una vez. Además que también quiero actualizar mi Scorpius&Lily asi que tendré que apurarme. Además jeje solo tendré 3 meses de vacaciones y quiero avanzar lo más que pueda con este fic._

_Gracias Kimi por tus reviews! Espero te guste este capítulo._

_Me voy porque la pila se me está acabando._

_¿Dudas? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias?_

_¡Review!_

_~Luriiana~_


	4. El encuentro

**El encuentro**

Desde el momento en el que Draco se aseguró de que Hermione Granger sería su competencia, comenzó a poner en práctica todo conocimiento adquirido en Hogwarts, que si bien no era mucho, al menos tendría bases de pelea contra la sangre sucia. Intentaba seguir el ejemplo de ésta y se pasaba horas estudiando en la biblioteca; ante esto su tía se burlaba de él, decía que las batallas se aprendían en la práctica y no en los libros, pero él ya estaba cansado de torturar personas y de ser torturado, además fingiendo que estudiaba para los "juegos" podía escaparse de las reuniones de los mortifagos, las cuales no eran ya muy seguido desde que el Señor Tenebroso se enteró de que Pottter había escapado cuando sus mortifagos habían ido por él. A decir verdad, las cosas estaban siendo, si no más fáciles, si menos difíciles pues una de las inquietudes de Draco era saber si Granger iría a Hogwarts o no, y ese misterio ya se había resuelto, por lo tanto aunque no le agradaba la respuesta al menos su mente podría parar de formularse la pregunta constante.

Maldecía a Hermione Granger por querer hacerse la valiente, por no alejarse del peligro como él lo hubiera hecho en caso de tener la posibilidad de hacerlo. Pero ella, aun sabiendo lo que en Hogwarts le esperaba, había optado por ir a afrontar su destino. Incluso había roto su inquebrantable promesa de estar con Potter en todo momento y salvarlo, como hasta ahora había hecho, de la muerte o los allegados a esta; sin duda, ahora las cosas se verían aun más oscuras para Potter, porque yendo acompañado de las comadrejas no podría salir adelante en nada, no como lo haría con Granger que era la que siempre ideaba los planes para ser exitoso en lo que se proponía; porque aunque Potter era el niño que vivió, la impura era y seria siempre el cerebro de las operaciones.

Llevaba ya horas repasando hechizos que en Hogwarts nunca aprendió del todo por distintas circunstancias, había comenzado desde los hechizos básicos como _levicorpus_ o _experliarmus_, hasta algunos que Severus le había enseñado recientemente, como _sectusempra_ o _reducto_, además de unos cuantos hechizos de protección. Hablando de su antiguo profesor de pociones, a pesar de que Draco no estaba nada contento con él porque sus acciones le habían quito el lugar a su padre, si le tenía una especie de agradecimiento, pues además de haber cumplido la misión que a él le habían encomendado en el año anterior, en el momento que lo vio sufrir por su reciente actividad de participante comenzó a ayudarlo, muchas veces sin que nadie se enterara pues si alguien lo hacía ambos sufrirían las consecuencias.

Sus ojos ya estaban cansados y comenzaban a lagrimear, no entendía como Granger podía pasarse horas en la biblioteca y ser feliz con ello, ella siempre sonreía cuando terminaba de leer y su entrecejo marcaba frustración cuando no encontraba lo que quería. Él lo sabía porque más de una vez había ido a espiarla para ver cualquier cosa de la cual burlarse, pero casi siempre terminaba aburrido de verla estudiar tanto y mejor se iba a planear otro modo para reirse de ella. Algunas otras veces, mandaba a sus subordinados para que la espiaran mientras él hacia cualquier estupideces fuera de sus horas de clases, pero estos siempre llegaban con información que él ya sabía, como que se mordía el labio cuando estaba nerviosa, que comenzaba a alborotar aun mas su cabello cuando el cuello le comenzaba a doler, y sobre todo, que sus dedos comenzaban a temblar en la mesa cuando veía que el tiempo se estaba terminando. Él nunca pudo permanecer en ese rincón tanto tiempo, pues prefería mil veces estudiar en su sala común, con algunas comodidades de las cuales la biblioteca central carecía.

En su casa tampoco estudiaba mucho pero la biblioteca era cómoda, la temperatura era agradable y tenia vista a su jardín que siempre lucia hermoso, además que cada que necesitaba algo solo chascaba los dedos y tenía a su elfo domestico a los pies. Esta vez no era diferente, pues si algún lugar aún quedaba libre de los mortifagos, era precisamente la biblioteca y eso siempre seria así pues era el lugar favorito de Narcissa, y ella nunca permitiría que usurparan también su santuario.

Draco ya había comenzado a golpear sus dedos contra la mesa y a alborotar el flequillo que le caía por la frente cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Evitando que quien fuera que hubiese entrado mirara su nerviosismo, rápidamente se llevó su mano a la barbilla y fingió recargarse en ella mientras que continuaba pasando las hojas de su libro.

—¿Has terminado ya? — preguntó una voz fría pero familiar para Draco

—Madre—dijo como respuesta—¿Qué haces aquí?

Narcissa alzó los hombros al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta, caminó hasta el lugar donde su hijo se encontraba, movió la mesa en la que Draco tenía todos sus libros, y se sentó a su lado.

—Nada en especial—respondió Narcissa y tomó un libro—sabes que este es mi lugar favorito.

Draco suspiró y cerró el libro que fingía leer antes de que su madre llegara.

—Bien, entonces ya iré a descansar—dijo Draco y se levantó de su asiento.

—Draco—susurró Narcissa y tomó la mano de su hijo. Draco se detuvo y la miró a los ojos—Te quiero.

Y dicho esto, Draco se lanzó a los brazos de su madre y fuertemente se sostuvo de ella, era la primera vez que su madre le decía esas palabras, y la tal vez la única; posiblemente por esa razón, porque Narcissa ya sabía que nunca volvería a tener la oportunidad de expresarle a su hijo su cariño, había elegido ese momento. Le besó en la mejilla y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Tienes que estar alerta, no se cuales serán las tácticas que pondrán ni quienes vayan a ir, pero tu como yo sabemos quiénes son los mortifagos y lo que harán para que los impuros mueran. Tienes ventaja, quieren que tú ganes así que no creo que se vayan directamente contra ti. —dijo Narcissa apresurada

—Yo no puedo matar a nadie—confesó Draco

—Si quieres vivir tienes que hacerlo, no los mires a los ojos y simplemente hazlo—sugirió Narcissa

—Madre, son mis compañeros de escuela, incluso estará Pansy

—¿Sientes algo por ella?

—No lo sé, pero no puedo matarle, ni a ella ni a nadie.

—¿Ni siquiera a Granger?

Los ojos de Draco se desviaron. No, ni siquiera a ella podría matarle. La odiaba estaba claro, pero matarla, ya eran palabras mayores. Sin embargo, sabía que respuesta debía darle a sus padres, a ellos quienes le inculcaron el odio a la impureza.

—Tal vez—dijo finalmente—hasta mañana, madre.

Y dicho esto salió por la puerta para pasar los últimos días en su habitación.

Narcissa lo miró alejarse y sintió una impotencia enorme al no poder ayudar a su hijo, por fin le había confesado algo, finalmente la había abrazado, sin embargo también le había mentido, y eso la hacía sentir mal pero sabía que era su culpa y la de Lucius, por haberle inculcado ese odio a los sangre sucia, por haber envenenado su alma con rencores que nada tenían que ver con él. Draco dijo que tal vez a Granger si podía matarla, pero era la mentira más grande que su hijo había dicho porque ella sabía que si a alguien no podía matar, era precisamente a Granger.

_-~-_-~-_-~-_DM&HG_-~-_~-_-~-_HP&GW_-~-_~-_-~-_

La brisa del atardecer golpeaba el cabello de Hermione, haciendo que sus ondas aumentaran y quedaran aun más desordenadas de lo que ya era. Las lágrimas en sus ojos le nublaban la vista, razón por la cual no veía más allá de los matorrales que delimitaban la madriguera. Estaba arrepentida de haber tomado la decisión de haber ido a Hogwarts y no haber cumplido su promesa de acompañar a Harry hasta el fin del mundo.

_Estamos juntos en esto, _esas eran las palabras que le había dicho y que lamentablemente no habia podido cumplir. No estaba en sus planes separarse de sus amigos ni mucho menos regresar a Hogwarts con el clima que imperaba en esos días. Pero sus planes se habían visto arruinados por la necesidad de tener a alguien en el colegio que les informara a la Orden todos los movimientos que se vivían en el interior del castillo. A pesar de que ella sugirió a los miembros del Ejercito de Dumbledore; Remus y Tonk que al parecer eran los encargados de la infiltración en Hogwarts, habían dudado en la capacidad de Neville o Ginny, incluso ella misma había cuestionado a Ginny por querer estar en Hogwarts y por esa razón ahora su mejor amiga estaba también desaparecida, desafiando los peligros que los acercaba a la muerte.

No sabía exactamente qué hora era, pero debía pasar ya de media noche, pues la luna brillaba a más no poder y las estrellas hacían que la solitaria calle tuviera un poco de luz. Una forma en la que podría saber si era de madrugada o aun era temprano, seria observando a los habitantes de la madriguera, sin embargo, desde que Ginny se había ido, ninguno de los Weasley pegaba ojo. Fred y George trataban de tranquilizar a su madre exponiéndole las habilidades de Ginny, Arthur siempre llegaba del trabajo para contarle que su hija seguía vivía pues no había noticias aun de Harry; Bill y Fleur pasaban todo el día su propia casa, confiando que siendo uno de los cuarteles Ginny podría regresar a salvo con ellos.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó una voz femenina a su espalda.

Hermione, saliendo de sus pensamientos, giró su rostro y se encontró con una cabellera lila que le daba vida a una cara pálida y alargada. Tonks se sentó junto a Hermione y le tendió la mano.

—Todo estará bien—susurró la bruja

—Si lo dices tú, supongo que así será—respondió Hermione limpiándose los húmedos ojos con la manga de su suéter — ¿Estás bien? —preguntó al percatarse de lo reseco que estaba su rostro. Pero al ver que su amiga sonreía no pudo evitar preguntar— ¿de qué te ríes?

—Creo que estoy mejor que tu, Hermione—respondió Tonks acomodando las mechas del cabello castaño de su amiga—al menos yo no me he pasado todo el día contemplando los arbustos.

Ante este comentario, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, era la primera sonrisa que se le había formado desde la noche que sus amigos desaparecieron, quería hablar con alguien, decirle como se sentía pero sabía que en esos momentos nadie de la madriguera le haría caso pues la perdida de Ginny era lo único en lo que la familia Weasley necesitaba pensar y superar. Pero gracias a Merlin, Tonks estaba ahora ahí con ella, sentada a su lado, tomándole la mano y preguntándole que necesitaba.

—¿Quieres contármelo? —preguntó Tonks

—¿Por qué estas tan pálida? —preguntó Hermione sin poder contener su curiosidad.

—Estoy embaraza—respondió la aurora velozmente— ¿Qué planes tienes en Hogwarts?

—¿Embarazada? —Sonrió Hermione llevándose las manos a la boca—Eso es genial, Tonks. Muchas felicidades.

Tonks no dijo nada y quiso desviar el tema, la verdad el tema del embarazo había dejado a Remus muy mal, sin contar que había desaparecido por unos días cuando ella le informó que un lobito crecía dentro de su abdomen. La palabra "lobito" la había usado con cariño, pero al parecer Remus lo tomó muy literal y maldiciendo todo salió por la puerta de su casa y no regresó sino hasta una semana después.

Hermione se percató de las facciones de su amiga y se arrepintió por haber tocado el tema, así que prefirió responder a las preguntas que Tonks le había hecho en un inicio, además de contarle todo el miedo que tenia de volver a Hogwarts sola, sin sus amigos.

—Necesito libros—comenzó Hermione—necesito estudiar en ellos lo más que pueda.

Tonks asintió con la cabeza y agregó:

—La próxima semana iremos al Callejón Diagon

—Necesito que me digas exactamente todo lo que tengo que hacer ahí, cuando quieres los informes y porque medio te los mandare.

—Eso lo discutiremos con Remus después.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo sola o puedo pedir ayuda? —preguntó Hermione, sabia la respuesta pero aun así no perdía nada preguntando.

—Ya no sabemos en quien confiar. —Hermione asintió y miró de nuevo al cielo—Hermione, sé que esto es difícil para ti y créeme que no eres la única que ha dudado en seguir con esto. Pero no hay otra salida, ¿Me entiendes verdad?

—Tengo miedo, Tonks—confesó Hermione—sé que he estado involucrada en muchos sucesos, pero siempre estuve con ellos, ahora estoy sola. No sé quien más ira a Hogwarts y creo que por primera vez, no estoy segura de lo que hago.

—Es normal que tengas miedo, pequeña. Pero recuerda que tú eres la mas lista de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts…

—…Si pero Draco Malfoy es un mortifago y me odia —interrumpió Hermione

—Tú no le tienes miedo a Draco, ¿cierto, Hermione? —Hermione giró el rostro—si mal no me han informado tu lo has puesto en su sitio más una vez, linda. Puede que tenga una marca en el brazo pero aun así tú sigues siendo mejor que él.

—Estaré sola, confiaba en que Ginny estaría conmigo que al menos contaría con ella.

—Lo que hizo Ginny fue una locura, aun no sé cómo no han dado con ellos los del ministerio si Ginny aun tiene el detector. Pero en fin, ella aceptó correr el riesgo de irse con Harry y tú aceptaste ir a Hogwarts, no puedes preocuparte por ella en estos momentos—Tonks se quedó callada, no sabía cómo explicar lo que había escuchado decir a Pius Thiknesse— Además hay algo que tengo que informarte…

—Chicas pasen a cenar algo—dijo una voz maternal detrás de ella que hizo que ambas se incorporaran.

Hermione vio de reojo a Molly y sintió algo en el corazón, las mejillas de la madre de su amigo ya no estaban rosadas y de unos días para la fecha, se había avejentado mucho ya no tenía ese brillo en sus ojos y cada vez estaba perdiendo más peso. Aún así intentó sonreír y les tendió la mano para que pasaran a sentarse a la mesa.

La cena fue rápida, sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos Remus anunció que en unos meses la Orden tendría un nuevo auror, pues dentro de su esposa estaba creciendo una nueva criatura. Sin poder creerlo, Tonks sonrió y se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo quien, muy cerca del oído le había susurrado "Lo siento". En esos momentos el cabello de la bruja cambio a su típico tono rosa chicle.

—¿No es eso genial, Ginny? —preguntó Molly emocionada.

Por unos minutos la paz había regresado a la madriguera, pero cuando Molly se dio cuenta de que su hija ya no estaba ahí con ellos, todos bajaron la mirada y poco a poco fueron levantándose de la mesa, Hermione intentó esperar a Tonks para preguntarle qué era eso que necesitaba decirle en el jardín, pero vio a su amiga tan feliz que no quiso arruinar su alegría con preguntas incomodas, ya tendría tiempo para preguntarle después.

_-~-_-~-_-~-_DM&HG_-~-_~-_-~-_HP&GW_-~-_~-_-~-_

A la siguiente semana, tal como Tonks lo había prometido, Hermione fue a realizar sus compras al callejón Diagon. La mañana era soleada y a pesar de que el callejón cada día era más solitario, la gente aun iba a comprar sus cosas para el regreso a clases.

— ¿Cómo se vería mi bebe con esto? —preguntaba Tonks cada que pasaban por una tienda de bebes. — ¿No crees que es muy rosado?

Aun cuando Hermione aun tenía curiosidad acerca de lo que Tonks necesitaba decirle, no encontraba el momento adecuado para preguntárselo, además no queria demostrar que no estaba poniendo atención a la ropita que su amiga le estaba enseñando. Sinceramente no le importaba el bebe de Tonks, es decir, estaba feliz por ella y dio sus sinceras felicitaciones en el momento adecuado, pero no queria comenzar a encariñarse con un bebe sabiendo los riesgos que todos corrían por esos momentos.

El primer lugar que visitaron fue la tienda de Madam Malkin, pues Hermione necesitaba una túnica nueva porque al parecer Ginny había también empacado sus cosas. Maldecía el día en el que le enseñó a la hermana de su amigo los hechizos indetectables, creyéndole que los usaría solo para cargar su maquillaje.

La tienda estaba vacía, cuando Malkin salió de su mostrador se sorprendió mucho de ver a Hermione ahí y con una mirada le dijo que lamentaba su situación. Hermione no comprendió la mirada, sin embargo no dijo nada y comenzó a probarse las túnicas necesarias, mientras escuchaba que el joven Malfoy había comprado más túnicas de lo normal. Pero a Hermione esto no le sorprendió, pues los Malfoy siempre gastaban más de lo que debían. Sin embargo lo que si le intrigó mucho, fue el escuchar que tanto él como la señorita Parkinson habían pedido túnicas que se adecuaran a distintos climas, que fueran más fuertes de lo normal y que fueran lo que un muggle llamaría "todo terreno". Miró el rostro de Tonks y observó de nuevo esa preocupación que había mostrado la noche que hablaron, pero como ella también había comenzado a preocuparse no preguntó ni mencionó nada al salir de la tienda.

Siguieron caminando por el amplio callejón y observaron como muchos locales ya estaban destruidos y muchos otros estaban cerrados. El único lugar que debería seguir con vida, era la tienda de bromas de los gemelos Weasley, pero ambos habían decidido quedarse con su madre en la madriguera en lugar de regresar al trabajo.

Sin decir una palabra, llegaron a Flourish & Blotts, la librería más popular por esos rumbos. Como bien había explicado, Hermione necesitaba nuevos libros, queria tener los libros de hechizos más avanzados e investigar más acerca de herbología, sin embargo al entrar a la tienda un escalofrió comenzó a recorrer su espalada, se mordió el labio inferior pero ignoró la sensación y empezó a recorrer los estantes donde reposaban los libros. Esta vez había ido sola, pues a Tonks se le antojó un caldo de dragón siberiano y fue al caldero chorreante para satisfacer sus ansias de comer.

Llevaba cargando cuatro libros en el brazo derecho y aun así seguía buscando algo más para comprar. De repente, una voz en su espalda hizo que su cuerpo se petrificara y sus escalofríos aumentaran aun más.

—No sé si admirarte o tenerte lastima, Granger—susurró una voz áspera — ¿De verdad eras tan estúpida como para volver?

—Malfoy—dijo Hermione impresionada— ¿Y tú? ¿Ante tus fallas como mortifagos, decidiste regresar a ver si podías continuar con tu educación? — Preguntó defensivamente —cosa que realmente dudo, tu cerebro no da para tanto

—No me provoques, sangre sucia—amenazó Draco acercándose demasiado al cuerpo de su oponente — tu vida, depende de mí.

Hermione tenía miedo pero no queria demostrarlo, no iba a acobardarse frente a él; Tonks tenía razón, ella no podía tenerle miedo a alguien como Malfoy, quien solo amenazaba pero ya se había comprobado que no tenía el coraje, o la maldad suficiente, para llevar sus palabras a la práctica. Sin embargo no dejaba de darle miedo su mirada fría y su cuerpo acorralándola, pero aun así alzó la vista y lo miró a los ojos.

—No me hagas reír—pronunció Hermione con coraje.

—Veremos quién ríe al último. Seremos dieciséis y solo un ganador.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la castaña confusa y sin comprender, ¿Qué significaba eso de que serian 16?

En esos momentos la puerta de la librería se abrió, dando paso a Tonks quien tenía una bolsa llena de rosetas de maíz, al ver a Hermione con Draco aceleró el paso y se postró junto a ella.

—Oh, ¿No se lo has dicho? — preguntó el rubio dirigiéndose a Tonks — tal vez ella también te quiere muerta.

Tonks abrió la boca para protestar pero Hermione se le adelantó.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Malfoy?

—Nuevos juegos, Granger. Con nuestras reglas—las palabras de Draco eran lentas pero muy bien pronunciadas, como si quisiera darle un efecto a su enunciado— doce sangres sucias competirán a muerte con cuatro de nosotros, al final solo uno será el vencedor, pero eso ya no tienes por qué saberlo, está claro que no sobrevivirás ni dos días.

Hermione se quedó aun más petrificada, las palabras de Draco quedaron resonando en su cabeza, haciendo que su respiración se agitara y la vena que sobresalía de su sien brincara rápidamente. Sintió el vacio entrar a su cuerpo y todo le comenzó a dar vueltas, solo escuchaba el eco de las palabras "competirán a muerte".

—Draco, vámonos—pronunció una voz femenina a lo lejos que hizo que Draco se despegara del cuerpo de Granger.

Sintió la última mirada del rubio sobre ella y después lo vio alejarse con su madre.

—Hermione…—balbuceó Tonks, pero Hermione la interrumpió.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?

—No tiene mucho, me entere por casualidad el otro día y fui directo a contártelo pero no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo. Te juro que nunca creímos que esto pasaría.

—Lo sé, Tonks—dijo Hermione pero no miró a la cara a su amiga—vámonos.

Ambas regresaron a la madriguera sin decir una palabra, Hermione aun no lo podía creer, ella sospechaba que podía morir en esa misión, pero ahora ya no era solo una suposición, sus días de vida estaban contados.

_-~-_-~-_-~-_DM&HG_-~-_~-_-~-_HP&GW_-~-_~-_-~-_

_Hola! Muchas gracias __**Kimi y Yami **__por sus reviews, despues se los contestare._

_Gracias a las personas que ponen este fic en favoritos y/o alertas y gracias tambien a los que lo siguen sin hacer ninguna acción de las anteriores._

_Bien pues aquí está el primer encuentro ¿Qué les pareció? Sinceramente ya quiero que este fic avance porque en mi mente llevó como el capitulo 30 pero soy tan floja que aun no paso ni el quinto a Word. Pero ya saben que máximo el jueves actualizo._

_Como pueden ver pongo a Draco con personalidades muy variadas, pero es como según yo creo que se comporta dependiendo con quien esta. Hermione tiene miedo, yo también lo tendría pero si Draco me acosa con su cuerpo creo que el miedo se iría. En el próximo capítulo veremos a Ginny con los chicos aww como amo a esa niña. También veremos a los seleccionados y posiblemente las reglas del juego, aun no lo se._

_Creo que sería todo, ya saben cualquier cosa review!_

_Un beso_

_~Luriiana~_


	5. La selección

**La selección **

El frio que avisaba la llegada del invierno había comenzado a golpear sus huesos desde hacía horas atrás. Se encontraba en lo más profundo de un bosque, llevaba corriendo tanto tiempo que no sabía cuántos kilómetros había ya pasado, empuñaba su varita pero la fuerza de su brazo se estaba debilitando cada vez mas y su corazón comenzaba a latir de una forma tan rápida que cualquier persona sospecharía que se le saldría del pecho en cuestión de segundos. Una ráfaga de viento golpeaba su cabeza haciendo volar sus cabellos y cortándole la respiración. Su mente había quedado vacía, llevaba semanas sin comer y no podía conjurar ningún hechizo o investigar alguna planta cercana, no había ya nada más para ella, nada. De pronto, de la nada, comenzaban a salir muchas víboras más grandes de lo normal, brotaban de la tierra como margaritas y sin un control, era un proceso infinito, nunca dejaban de salir y conforme se incorporaban a la tierra una por una la atacaba, sentía mordidas por todo el cuerpo y un ardor incontrolable correr por sus venas. Sin embargo, cuando caía casi sin conciencia, una vípera se enredaba en su cuerpo y con un fuerte apretón la dejaba sin vida.

Esa era la pesadilla recurrente de Hermione desde que Draco Malfoy le contó los nuevos planes en Hogwarts. Desde esa tarde, Hermione se encerró en la habitación que había compartido con Ginny y lloró como nunca lo había hecho, sentía como la impotencia se apoderaba de su cuerpo y de su mente dejándola imposibilitada. Sabía que no era momento de deprimirse sino de buscar una salida, porque así era ella, antes de preocuparse se ocupaba del asunto; pero ahora, con esa noticia de golpe y sin sus amigos, no estaba muy segura de poder ocuparse de la situación que la embriagaba de desesperación. Y por más que trataba de vivir de la manera más adecuada que puede vivir una persona a la que le dicen que morirá en un campo de batalla sin siquiera considerarse un soldado, todas los días despertaba a la mitad de la noche en medio de sus propios gritos, asustada por lo que pudiese pasar; queria fingir que lo que Malfoy le había dicho no era cierto, que tan solo era una falsa alarma para asustarla y verla frágil en Hogwarts, pero no podía irse de la realidad cuando había visto al sinceridad en los ojos grises que a pesar de ser fríos siempre habían expresado algo mas allá de sus palabras, y tampoco podía escapar cuando tenía una amiga aurora que la había estado entrenando desde que escuchó en el Ministerio lo que ocurriría cuando los estudiantes llegaran a Hogwarts.

Pero aun así las pesadillas continuaban haciendo cada vez su muerte era más lenta y dolorosa.

Sus días en la madriguera habían terminado, pues esa mañana del primer día de septiembre se había despedido de lo que sobraba de la familia Weasley con un fuerte abrazo, pidiéndoles a todos que no lloraran que trataría de ser fuerte y si manejaba bien la situación, posiblemente, podría ganar la competencia. Pero mentir no se le daba y ella mejor que nadie sabía que la palabra "Matar" no estaba en su vocabulario y no queria añadirla nunca, precisamente por eso, cuando la familia Weasley se enteró por medio de Tonks lo que le esperaba a Hermione, todos lloraron de la misma forma que lo hicieron cuando perdieron a Ginny porque al menos su hija aun tenía posibilidades de vivir estando con Harry, pero la sentencia de muerte de Hermione ya estaba marcada y lo único que se podía hacer para remover esa afirmación era convertirla en una asesina y todos sabían que Hermione no era eso.

Despertó de nuevo agitada, mirando a todos a su alrededor para poder diferenciar los sueños de la realidad que si bien a últimas fechas no tenían diferencia, al menos estando en la realidad podía tener la esperanza de que alguien le dijera que lo que se rumoraba no era cierto, esperaba llegar a Hogwarts y ver que aunque la escuela había cambiado no se atreverían a mandar a dieciséis estudiantes a matarse como viles bestias salvajes. Cuando abrió los ojos, tras golpearse la cabeza con la ventana del Expreso a Hogwarts, se encontró con su amigo y compañero de casa Neville Longbottom.

—Te escuché gritar y vine a ver si estabas bien—se justificó Neville al ver despertar a Hermione

Hermione cerró los ojos y asintió levemente, se llevó las manos al rostro y las talló con este mientras pasaba las yemas de sus dedos índices por sus parpados.

—¿Estás bien, Hermione? —preguntó Neville tímidamente

—Si—respondió Hermione con voz ronca—todo bien—hizo un leve intento por sonreír.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Hermione asintió aunque no tenía muchas ganas de responder, no sabía que le preguntaría pero ya podía hacer deducciones acerca de que, podría ser de Harry, de Ginny o de sus gritos mientras dormía y esos eran temas de los que prefería no hablar.

—¿Por qué viajas sola?

Si, justo como lo había pensado. Intentó emitir una risita pero lo único que expresó fue un lamento

—Es decir, ¿Por qué no vienes con Harry y Ron? ¿Por qué Ginny no regresó?

Hermione suspiró tan fuerte que hizo volar el cabello que le caía por la frente. Habían quedado de informar a los que no sabían de la huida de Harry, que Ron estaba enfermo de gravedad y que Ginny se había ido a otro país con una tía lejana, pero Hermione no creyó justo mentir a Neville, él era uno de los más fieles integrantes del Ejercito de Dumbledore y si ella se iba a ir, lo más probable era que Neville se quedara al mando, aunque también estaba Luna, que si bien no confiaba mucho en su cordura si lo hacía en su amabilidad y perseverancia.

—No pueden volver—comenzó Hermione—Harry tiene una misión que cumplir y tanto Ron como Ginny se ofrecieron a ayudarle.

—¿Y tú por qué no fuiste con ellos?

—Tengo cosas que hacer en Hogwarts—respondió velozmente mordiéndose el labio

—¿Y cómo te sientes sin ellos? —preguntó dubitativo

—Los extraño, pero cada quien está cumpliendo con su deber.

Neville sonrió y le tomó la mano para apretarla contra su pecho, una señal de fuerza, fe y esperanza.

—Me voy para que descanses—sugirió Neville— ¿Te puedo preguntar por qué gritabas?

—Pesadillas. No, no te vayas—Neville la miró extrañado—¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

Y fue así como Hermione soportó el camino hacia Hogwarts, ayudada por Neville, hablando de cosas que no fueran muertes ni asesinatos, exponiendo entre ellos sus días de vacaciones e intentando buscar el lado gracioso de cualquier cosa que saliera en platica, comieron grageas de todos los sabores incluyendo de menta y de leche cortada, además de destapar posiblemente sus últimas las ranas de chocolate.

Porque sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, pero no iba a dejar de disfrutar sus últimos momentos lamentándose por lo injusta que había sido su vida si podía mejor hablar de todas las cosas buenas que pasó estando en Hogwarts con sus amigos, desde la derrota del trol y la petrificación de Neville hasta la batalla con los mortifagos meses atrás, cuando Neville y Luna fueron los únicos que asistieron al llamado de los falsos galones.

Posiblemente sería su último viaje en tren, no estaba muy segura puesto que no tenía ni idea de que era exactamente lo que iban a hacer para mandarlos a competir ni cuáles eran las reglas del juego, pero al menos había podido disfrutar esa última estancia en el Expreso con alguien de su absoluto agrado.

_-~-_-~-_-~-_DM&HG_-~-_~-_-~-_HP&GW_-~-_~-_-~-_

_Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida._ Repetía Draco para sí mismo.

De nada sirvió haberla intimidado en Flourish & Blotts, ahí estaba con su porte alzado y su barbilla bien alta como si no temiera de nada, posiblemente no le creyó y para ser sinceros él tampoco le hubiera creído a alguien que se presentaba de esa forma a decirle que sus días de vida estaban contados. La había visto subir al andén con aires de grandeza y valentía, aunque después la vio encerrarse en su compartimiento y en el tiempo que llevaban de viaje solo había visto entrar a Longbottom.

¿Por qué Granger podía ser así?

Seguramente estaba muerta de miedo como él o incluso más, porque él tenía posibilidades de ganar, o al menos eso decían todos, y ella estaba sola; pero pensándolo más a fondo, ella era mucho más lista y mucho más valiente, no por nada se había enfrentado con Potter a todos los peligros y había regresado viva para contarlo, aunque en realidad siempre era Weasley el que contaba las aventuras de Potter y sus amigos; pero ella era valiente, el sombrero seleccionador la había mandado a Gryffindor cuando hubiera estado a la perfección en Revenclaw, y si el cacharro de sombreo ese había dispuesto que Granger era más valiente que inteligente posiblemente no estaba retorciéndose de miedo como él esperaba.

Su madre bien le había indicado que no se distrajera en pequeñeces y que se enfocara en aquello que más queria, pero no estaba muy seguro de querer continuar viviendo, no en las condiciones que lo hacía. Queria vivir como antes lo hacía, rodeado de lujos y sirvientes de los cuales disponer cuando se le hinchara, no queria seguir siendo el lame botas del Señor Tenebroso ni su títere o marioneta. Pero sabía que su tía Bellatrix no se quedaría sin su muñequito de trapo para jugar, y que iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para que él ganara ese concurso y su alma se corrompiera con asesinatos, además de dañarle su mente por siempre y así poder unirlo más a las fuerzas oscuras. También Narcissa le había dado consejos de como matar a las personas y eso le hizo preguntarse si su madre alguna vez habría lanzado un _Avada_ a alguien.

Concurso, matar, vivir. Palabras que si las dices por separado no tienen un significado relevante. Pero cuando estás viviendo en ellas, el significado es muy variante para cada persona. Por eso para Malfoy las palabras pasaban por su cabeza como una película repetitiva, ya no sabía si alucinaba por no dormir y por ver esas palabras en todos lados. Dormía solamente cuando terminaba de tener sexo con Pansy y solo eran minutos. El sueño profundo ya no existía en su vida, cosa que no era sorprendente porque ya nada existía en su vida puesto que ni siquiera existía su propia vida.

—¿Verde o negro? —preguntó una voz femenina que lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos— ¿Draco, me estas escuchando?

—Si—mintió el rubio—verde— dijo sin pensar la respuesta pues exactamente no sabía que le estaba preguntado Pansy.

Asomó la cabeza y se encontró con la revista que Pansy compraba cada mes desde que la conocía. No entendía como su compañera podía estar tan tranquila escogiendo un barniz de uñas mientras él se moría de desesperación. No, morir era una palabra muy suave para lo que estaba pasando en su interior, si estuviera muriendo lo agradecería, estaba viviendo en una pesadilla que cada vez aumentaba su tamaño.

—Si ¿verdad?—aceptó Pansy—al menos así nos identificaran como de Slytherin.

—¿Se puede saber de que estas hablando? —preguntó Draco desesperado y confundido

Pansy resopló y lo miró fijamente

—Te lo dije cuando llegamos—Draco no dijo nada—ni siquiera en un campo de batalla hay que perder el estilo y el glamur.

Desesperado, Draco rodó los ojos y con un violento movimiento tomó la revista que Pansy tenía en sus manos y le lanzó fuego con su varita.

—¿Estas demente? —gritó Pansy

—Tú eres la que está loca, Pansy—refutó el rubio— ¿Crees que vistiendo con estilo podremos ganar esa mierda de concurso o lo que sea que estén haciendo los mortifagos?

—Te preocupas demasiado, Draco.

—¿Eso crees? —Dijo Draco con ironía—¿Tú piensas que ir ahí será fácil?

—Pienso que los otros lo tienen más difícil que nosotros. Somos mortifagos, no lo olvides. También somos de su equipo y solo es ir ahí, matar a los sangre sucia y ya.

—¿Somos mortifagos? Ni siquiera eres capaz de hacer un _Crucio _

—Pero ellos no lo saben, y no los torturaremos simplemente los mataremos.

—¿Los mataremos? —Repitió Draco sin saber cómo reaccionar—¿Tú crees que es fácil llegar y matar a una persona? — esa conversación lo estaba alterando.

—No puede ser tan difícil cuando todo mundo lo hace—dijo Pansy que se estaba percatando de la actitud del rubio— pero no hay que pelear por estupideces—susurró a su oído.

—¿Te parecen estupideces? —preguntó irritado mientras se movía para no sentir el aliento de Pansy en su oreja.

—Por supuesto—finalizó Pansy.

La morena bajo su mano a la pierna del rubio y comenzó a acariciar su entrepierna. Draco brincó un poco, pero ella sabia como relajar a su acompañante, no en balde había pasado casi 3 años en su cama. Sintió como el rostro de Draco se empezaba a relajar y sonrió satisfecha para sí misma. Sin despegar los dedos de su pierna, los subió hasta el cierre del pantalón y lentamente comenzó a desabrocharlo.

—Por el sagrado Merlin—susurró una vez a su espalda— ¿podrían ser más discretos?

Draco se subió rápidamente el cierre y tanto él como Pansy giraron su rostro para encontrarse con su interruptor. Theodore Nott estaba ahí, recargado en la puerta del compartimiento en el que se encontraban Draco y Pansy, mostraba su sonrisa perfecta y guiñaba un ojo de forma muy coqueta. Su cabello negro estaba despeinado, pero ya portaba el uniforme de Hogwarts. Junto a él, se encontraba Daphne Greengrass, también usaba ya la túnica y sonreía de una forma natural.

—¿Qué quieren? —preguntó Pansy

—Pasar un momento con ustedes—respondió Theo y se adentro al compartimiento seguido de Daphne.

Theo sonreía y al parecer el peso de la guerra lo estaba tomando a la ligera, aunque Draco sabía que eso no era cierto pues cuando la segunda guerra mágica comenzó Theo juntó con él fueron los más afectados, por tal razón en sexto grado esa impotencia los unió y formó entre ellos una alianza de soporte y solidaridad. Pero a diferencia de Draco, Theo podía disfrazar sus sentimientos pues él había aprendido a hacerlo desde que tenía corta edad.

—Pero si quieren continuar con lo suyo, nos podemos ir—dijo Daphne sonriente.

Al parecer esa chica llevaba saliendo con Theo desde hacía dos años, pero a Pansy no le caía del todo bien, pensaba que no era digna de los Slytherin y mucho menos de un Nott, pero Draco le había pedido, o más bien ordenado, que la tratara bien pues era importante para Theo y a ellos no les convenía perder su amistad, Pansy cuestionó a Draco por esa afirmación pero el rubio no pensó en darle explicación alguna, así que la morena se limitó a obedecer.

—¿Por qué no se han cambiado? —Preguntó Theo cruzando una pierna—¿Pensaban hacerlo cuando terminaran lo que estaban comenzando?

—Cierra la boca, Nott—ordenó Pansy. —Draco, vayamos a cambiarnos.

—¿Desde cuándo te dejas manipular por ella, Malfoy? —preguntó Daphne con burla al ver que Draco se estaba levantando de su asiento.

—¿Por qué no vas con Pansy tu, cariño? —Sugirió Theo a su novia—ya saben para que hablen de los kilos que subieron estas vacaciones y todo eso.

Daphne rodó los ojos pero después de darle un beso a Theo salió detrás de Pansy, sabía que necesitaba hablar a solas con Draco.

—¿Qué tal van las cosas? —preguntó Theo yendo directo al grano, evitando que Draco también saliera del compartimiento.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Mi padre me sugirió que fuera yo quien ganara los Juegos de Poder—Draco alzó las cejas.

—Tú no eres mortifago

—¿Eso importa? No sé si haya hablado con Snape o no, pero no quiere que me quede en Hogwarts mientras ustedes se juegan el estatus social.

—¿Cuál estatus? Ese será solo el pretexto para que nos matemos—explicó Draco

—Como sea, Draco—lo miró a los ojos— Daphne no sabe nada, ya sabes que tanto a ella como a su hermana las tienen alejadas de lo que pasa. De hecho le prohibieron salir conmigo, pero no se lo puedo ocultar siempre y menos si deciden que yo vaya también. —Hubo una pausa—¿Granger regresó? —Draco asintió— entonces tengo que despedirme de Daphne.

Las chicas regresaron al andén ya portando su uniforme, la cara de Pansy no estaba más suavizada que de costumbre, al contrario se notaba desde lejos que la presencia de Daphne no le agradaba, pero Draco no iba a preocuparse por eso, la noticia de Theo le había caído como bomba.

¿Ahora también iba a preocuparse por matar a su único amigo?

_-~-_-~-_-~-_DM&HG_-~-_~-_-~-_HP&GW_-~-_~-_-~-_

Las carretas esperaban ya a los alumnos que salían del Expreso de Hogwarts.

Hermione se sorprendió al de ver que Hagrid no estaba, como todos los años, en las puertas del tren para llevar a los alumnos del primero por medio de los botes, en lugar del guardabosques estaba una mujer de mediana estatura y rasgos severos. Vestía de negro y se peinaba con todo el cabello para atrás.

—Es una de ellos—susurró una voz muy suave a la espalda de Hermione— viene con su hermano.

La castaña giró su rostro y se encontró con Luna, la cual sonreía de forma especial. Usaba ya su túnica de Revenclaw que le arrastraba, traía el periódico que su padre editaba _El Quisquilloso_ bajo el brazo, además de sus aretes de rábano colgándole en las pequeñas orejas que su cabello rubio cubría.

—Ellos están bien, Hermione—dijo Luna—solo confía y veras que todo saldrá bien.

—¿Cómo sabes que están bien? —preguntó Hermione

—Porque los mande a que_ los_ cuidaran—respondió con una sonrisa.

Estaba a punto de preguntar que era exactamente lo que había mandado a cuidar de sus amigos, pero el aroma de una presencia indeseada llegó rápidamente a su nariz.

—¿Así que ahora este es tu guarda de protección? —preguntó Draco Malfoy estando frente a Hermione— ¿El inepto de Longbottom y la Lunática?

—¿Envidia? —respondió Hermione mirándole a los ojos.

Draco comprobó su teoría, ella no tenía miedo y si lo tenía lo estaba disimulando muy bien.

Por supuesto que no le tenía envidia, ella podía ser valiente pero sus amiguitos no lo eran, qué envidia podría tenerle él a Longbottom o a la zafada de ¿Lovegood? Si, creía que así se apellidaba. Ellos no eran relevantes en su vida, y Granger tampoco lo sería si no fuera porque era una Sangre Sucia con la que tenía que terminar. La miró, usaba su túnica de Gryffindor y su insignia de prefecta, él también usaba la suya pero suponía que ambos sabían que esas insignias ya no significaban embargo ella aun la usaba y al parecer estaba orgullosa de portarla.

—Ya te dije que no me provoques—amenazó Draco acercándose al rostro de Hermione para intimidarla aun mas. Aunque sinceramente no creía que lo estuviera logrando

—Si a esas vamos, tu también deberías cuidarte ¿no crees? —respondió Hermione sin siquiera moverse.

—Eso ya lo veremos—resopló el rubio y se alejo de ese lugar.

Neville se acercó a Hermione quien acababa de soltar un suspiro.

—¿A que se refiere? —preguntó Neville mirando la espalda de Draco

—Están planeando algo—intervino Luna— algo en lo que Hermione y Malfoy se verán involucrados.

Hermione miró a su compañera y asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Llegaron al gran comedor, aunque estaba más vacio de lo que todos se esperaban. Solo la mesa de Slytherin seguía teniendo a casi todos sus estudiantes, mientras que a las otras tres les faltaban más de la mitad. Hermione se dirigió a sentarse junto con Neville y solo pudo saludar a algunos antiguos compañeros, porque en cuanto llegaron al salón Snape se levantó de su asiento. Pero antes de que enfocara su en el nuevo director, Hermione dirigió una mirada a la mesa de Slytherin, en especial a Draco Malfoy quien estaba recargado en su codo y sostenía con su hombro la cabeza de Pansy Parkinson, ambos dirigían su vista al antiguo profesor de pociones.

Usaba su típica túnica negra que le arrastraba, su cabello negro y grasoso caía hasta sus hombros y su nariz puntiaguda sobresalía de todos los rasgos de su cara. Se colocó en el estrado donde Dumbledore había dado sus palabras de bienvenida desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Quiero felicitarlos por volver a Hogwarts y no huir del peligro—comenzó a hablar con voz pausada— Peligros inexistentes si saben cómo comportarse—miró a la mesa de Gryffindor— los felicito por no salir corriendo como lo hizo su amigo el señor Potter. — Hermione lo miró con odio, tanto por lo que estaba diciendo como por sus acciones—Ahora, estudiantes, tengo una noticia que darles.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio y el profesor continuó hablando.

—Como nuevo director de este colegio, ha habido cambios. La fuerza de los hombres no se forja en las aulas, ni el peligro se esquiva quedándonos aquí encerrados. Cuatro estudiantes de cada casa serán seleccionados al azar para que compitan entre sí— Tanto Draco como Hermione soltaron una risita al escuchar la palabra _azar_—se enfrentaran a peligros nunca antes vistos y su premio no será otro más que su vida.

Se comenzaron a escuchar murmullos entre todas las mesas, salvo tres Slytherin y una Gryffindor que se quedaron mirando al director sin estar sorprendidos.

Pansy apretó la mano de Draco, Draco miró a Theo, Theo le susurró algo al oído a Daphne, Daphne se llevó una mano al corazón y miró a Hermione, y Hermione simplemente suspiró resignada.

—Ahora—continuó Snape—aquí tengo todos sus nombres, conforme los vaya llamando se irán poniendo de pie y la profesora Alecto Carrow los conducirá a su oficina para explicarles en qué consistirá este nuevo entrenamiento.

Snape se acercó a un caldero que tenía en la mesa de profesores, queria hacerlo con más relevancia y sacar los nombres del Cáliz de Fuego, pero por cuestiones desconocidas había terminado utilizando un simple caldero del cual brotaban burbujas de color purpura.

—De la casa de Hufflepuff—gritó mientras sacaba un pedazo de papel —póngase de pie; Justin Finch-Fletchley—el alumno, tambaleándose un poco, hizo lo que le ordenaron—Susan Bones—con cara afligida, la susodicha se puso de pie—Hannah Abbott y Zacharias Smith.

Los cuatro alumnos representantes de los tejones se pusieron de pie y lentamente salieron de sus asientos para encaminarse hacia la mesa de profesores, donde la nueva profesora los esperaba.

—De la casa de Revenclaw…

Hermione se quedó estupefacta, según Malfoy las personas a competir serian las sangres sucias y al menos a tres de las personas que había nombrado Snape eran mestizos. Seguía la casa de Revenclaw, donde conocía a varios de sus estudiantes.

—…Anthony Goldstein, Daenalia Stewart, Arya Goodwell y Luna Lovegood.

El corazón de Hermione comenzó a acelerarse, ¿Había escuchado bien? No, no podía ser cierto que escogieran a Luna, ¿Por qué ella? Ella era Sangre Pura. Sus nervios debían estarla traicionando, no podían a ver elegido a Luna, no a ella. Pero cuando miró dirección a la mesa de Revenclaw, una larga cabellera rubia avanzaba entre el pasillo que conducía hasta la mesa principal.

—De la casa de Gryffindor; Dean Thomas, Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey y Hermione Granger.

Los cuatro leones se levantaron de su mesa, Dennis, el hermano pequeño de Colin se había sujetado a la túnica de su hermano, la cara de Dean había palidecido y al parecer tambien la de Seamus Finnigan que estaba sentado junto a él. Neville miró a Hermione pero esta solo le sonrió y asintió. Así los cuatro seleccionados caminaron hacia la profesora Carrow, quien miraba a Hermione de forma despectiva.

—Y por último—gritó Snape—de la casa de Slytherin—todos los alumnos los miraron sorprendidos— Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott y Astoria Greengrass.

—¿Qué? —gritó Daphne—No.

Pero Astoria, sin entender saber muy bien lo que hacía, se levanto de su lugar y siguió a sus compañeros. Daphne también se levantó de su asiento y acompañó a su hermana. No se la podían quitar, no a ella también.

—Ahora, podemos dar inicio a nuestro festín—dijo Snape y se alejó del estrado—Señorita Greengrass regresé a su mesa. —Daphne no se movió— su hermana tiene un deber que cumplir

—Daphne—habló Astoria— está bien.

—Ahora regrese a su mesa—ordenó el director y con los ojos húmedos, Daphne regresó con las serpientes.

Y así dieciséis alumnos siguieron a la profesora Carrow, mientras escuchaban protestar a la profesora McGonagall pero la mayoría de ellos sabían que por mucho que su profesora de transformaciones hiciera, nada los podría salvar.

__-~-_-~-_-~-_DM&HG_-~-_~-_-~-_HP&GW_-~-_~-_-~-__

_¡HOLA! Aquí les dejo el quinto capítulo, no pude poner a Harry/Ginny/Ron porquese iba a alargar mucho y ya no tendría sentido, pero por si les interesa como recibieron Harry y Ron a Ginny, les prometo que en el próximo capítulo se los pondré jaja es que por más que intento adelantar los capítulos no puedo y siempre actualizo cuando recién termino. _

_Mil gracias por sus reviews___

_**Kimi**__ si, si habrá romance, pero aun no, yo creo que como en el capítulo 8 se empieza a dar la tención entre estos dos por lo mientras ya viste que Draco piensa mucho en Hermione y ella no le quita los ojos de encima xD _

_**MalfoyBlacdagger Girl,**__ sí creo que he exagerado un poco la depresión de Hermione pero es que siento que por más valiente que sea ha perdido mucho en poco tiempo, sin embargo ya viste que se levantó con una sonrisa. Y Tonks se enteró porque alguien lo dijo en el ministerio. _

_No me odien, por favor, por poner a Lunita en los juegos! No la queria poner, de hecho me invente a las otras dos chicas y me había inventado a una tercera pero preferí poner a Luna, mas drama, mas dolor, mas lagrimas (NO SOY EMO XD)_

_Bueno espero les haya agradado el capitulo y ahora me voy a dormir porque siento que mi cabeza explotara. _

_Ah también los invito a leer mi one-shot "Una lagrima" que ganó el concurso del Dia del Dramione y de ser posible espero me dejen un review. _

_Seria todo._

_Un beso_

~Luriana~


	6. Amenazas

**Amenazas**

Desde que llegaron a Grimauld Place número 12, los gritos de Harry y Ron hacia Ginny no cesaron ni por un momento, la cara de la pelirroja se tornaba del mismo tono que su cabello y de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas de coraje e impotencia. Le preguntaban cómo se le había ocurrido hacer eso, en que estaba pensando cuando decidió escapar de su casa; pero por más que lo explicara ninguno de los dos lo entendía, ni siquiera Harry que al parecer era el que se mostraba todavía más molesto.

—Podrías regresar a casa—sugería Ron cuando se encontraba más tranquilo.

—Si claro, que ellos sepan que yo regrese y vayan a por mí para torturarme y sacarme información a cerca de ustedes—siempre respondía Ginny con tono sarcástico.

—No sé qué pensaste en venir aquí, Ginny—gritaba Harry—no venimos de vacaciones.

—Eso ya lo sé—expresaba con angustia—pensaba en ti, en que quiero ayudarte.

Y esas palabras eran las que dejaban a Harry callado, ante eso no tenía que decir. Una mezcla de sentimientos lo volvía loco, no sabía si agradecer a Ginny por estar en esos momentos con él o si era preferible portarse grosero con ella para que se fuera a casa. Deseaba lo primero, pero si por algo Harry Potter era caracterizado, era precisamente por su falta de egoísmo, sin embargo al tener a Ginny frente a él, jugándose la vida con ellos y defendiendo su amor ante cualquier comentario absurdo no podía dejar que se fuera, la necesitaba.

Fue precisamente por esa razón que una tarde, después de otra pelea entre los hermanos Weasley, Ginny subió enojada a la habitación que alguna vez fue de la Señora Black y en la que ahora ella dormía escuchando los quejidos de Kreacher cada momento por tener a Traidores de la Sangre en la noble casa de los Black, Ron permaneció en el recibidor escuchando la radio mágica que Ginny había empacado antes de la boda de Bill y Fleur, estaba demasiado molesto como para hablar con alguien así que ignoró la mirada de de Harry. Aprovechando la indiferencia de Ron, se alejó de su amigo y subió a las habitaciones.

Necesitaba hablar con Ginny a solas.

Temeroso de la reacción de la pelirroja, se acercó a la puerta y dio tres golpecitos. Pero al no escuchar respuesta alguna se apresuró a entrar.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó desde el marco de la puerta.

Ginny estaba sentada en los pies de la cama leyendo un libro, Harry no alcanzó a distinguir cual era el titulo puesto que le importaba mas la reacción de su ex novia que todos los libros del mundo. Ella no lo miró pero respondió:

—No sé, tú y Ron deciden mi vida. Tu di, ¿Puedes pasar o no?

Harry cerró la puerta y se acercó, lentamente, a Ginny. Le quitó el libro de las manos pero siguió sin interesarle el título.

—Necesitamos hablar—dijo Harry mirándola con sus ojos verdes.

—Hemos hablado durante semanas y sigo aquí—explicó Ginny— ni tu ni Ronald me harán cambiar de opinión, yo…

—No quiero que cambies de opinión—la interrumpió— no quiero que te vayas—Ginny lo miró con la boca abierta—se que está mal que hayas venido y creo que tu también estas consciente de que fue una locura ¿Verdad? —No respondió— pero lo hiciste y sé que fue por mí. Sé que es egoísta pero no puedo dejar que te vayas.

Y entonces, Ginny se acercó a los labios de Harry y lo besó. Cruzó sus manos por detrás de la cabeza de su compañero y comenzó a despeinarlo. Sintió como las manos de Harry se posaban en su cintura y la jalaban más hacia su cuerpo. La sensación del contacto de sus labios era electricidad, brotaban chispas por doquier y ambos sentían un extraño mareo. Poco a poco fueron separando sus labios para dejar a sus lenguas encontrarse, era una sensación diferente, algo que ninguno de los dos había sentido. Un cosquilleo en su ombligo comenzaba a incrementar y las piernas perdían, cada vez más, su fuerza. Razón por la cual, Harry suavemente empujó a Ginny para que se recostara en la cama y al estar ella así, él se acomodó encima.

Abrió sus ojos, los cuales habían permanecido cerrados desde que el beso comenzó, y pudo contemplar el rostro sonriente de Ginny, esa felicidad tan radiante era contagiosa. No recordaba desde cuando no sentía ese palpitar en su corazón, las noches habían sido demasiado largas mientras su mundo se estaba derrumbando, algunas veces ya no creía ver la luz que alumbraba la oscuridad pero entonces la miraba y parecía que podía encontrar su camino, así se sentía ahora, lleno de vida a pesar de que todo a su alrededor era un caos, porque ella lo amaba; ella le proporcionaba todo el cariño que alguna vez necesitó y no había necesidad de que se lo dijera, lo veía en sus ojos castaños y ellos lo ayudaban a brillar, justo como las estrellas hacían con la luna al ponerse el sol. Porque sabía que su lugar estaba con ella y que siendo así, él nunca volvería a estar solo.

—¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí? —preguntó una voz desde la puerta que hizo que Harry saliera de sus pensamientos

—Ron—susurró Harry

—Sí. ¿Podrían explicarme que está pasando? —los miró fijamente—pero primero bájate de mi hermana ¿sí?

Rápidamente Harry se puso de pie y estiró el brazo para que Ginny pudiera incorporarse.

—¿Y bien? —insistió Ron

—Metete en tus asuntos—espetó Ginny molesta

—¿Qué crees? Tú eres uno de mis asuntos. —Su mirada pasó de su hermana a Harry—¿Este es tu plan para convencerla de que se vaya?

—No se irá—pronunció Harry claramente—Ella es lista, es valiente. Sabe lo que hace—Ginny sonrió.

—Ni siquiera es mayor de edad—argumentó Ron—¿O la quieres solo para que te abrace en las noches?

—¿Y si así fuera qué? —gritó Ginny—es mi vida Ron, deja de interferir. Yo amo a Harry y lo acompañare hasta el fin del mundo con tu autorización o sin ella.

Ron pasaba su mirada de Harry a Ginny y de Ginny a Harry, sus orejas habían comenzado a colorarse igual que todo su rostro, sabía que ante su hermana no podía competir en discusiones pues había heredado el carácter de su madre, y menos podía hacerlo si Harry ya estaba de su lado.

—Hagan lo que quieran—se resignó Ron—Pero eso sí, una cosa es que nos ayudes en la búsqueda de horrocruxes y otra que tengan que compartir cama ¿Entendido?

Ginny se disponía a abrir la boca, pero una voz de la radio de Ron los hizo callar a todos.

—…entonces, ¿en qué consiste esta nueva estrategia? —preguntaba una voz desconocía para todos.

—Necesitamos magos verdaderos, la sangre pura está en riesgo…

—¿Qué ese no es Lucius Malfoy? —preguntó Ron, pero nadie contestó

—Serán dieciséis estudiantes de Hogwarts que no cumplan con el estatus requerido para esta sociedad mágica—los dos Weasley y Harry escucharon atentos—aunque tambien algunos de ellos fueron elegidos por actividades que no corresponden al nuevo régimen, otros mas como ya dije por la carencia de sangre limpia. Sin embargo, al final nos daremos cuanta quien cumple las expectativas para seguir viviendo. Pues precisamente de eso trata la prueba, competencia a muerte de la cual solo uno podrá ser el ganador.

Los tres se voltearon a ver, la cara de Ron había pasado del rojo al blanco mientras que los ojos de Harry se habían empequeñecido, al mismo tiempo que los labios de Ginny comenzaban a temblar.

—¿Crees que…—comenzó Ron sin poder terminar de formular la pregunta acerca de sus suposiciones.

—¿Qué ella…—intentó Harry sin éxito alguno

—Es de las pocas que regresó a Hogwarts—habló Ginny una vez pasada la sensación de la petrificación— es tu mejor amiga, Harry. Ha mostrado ser valiente y nunca se ha doblegado ante ellos.

Ninguno dijo nada más. Aun no querían dar nada por hecho, pero Ginny tenía razón, el pretexto podría ser cualquiera. A Hermione le sobraban motivos por los cuales ser seleccionada para esa siniestra actividad.

_-~-_-~-_-~-_DM&HG_-~-_~-_-~-_HP&GW_-~-_~-_-~-_

El estado de tensión invadió toda la habitación.

La mayoría de los que estaban ahí no sabían exactamente lo que tenían que hacer o cual era la nueva actividad que había promovido el nuevo director. Pero ni Hermione ni Draco formaban parte de ese grupo de personas sorprendidas, tampoco Theodore Nott ni Pansy Parkinson mostraban una expresión novedosa. Luna mostraba un poco de sorpresa pero en realidad sus pensamientos estaban mucho más alejados de esa habitación, como siempre parecía despistada y mostraba una sonrisa para sí misma.

Desde el momento en que abandonaron el gran comedor para entrar a la oficina de la nueva profesora llamada Alecto Carrow, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione pero no era momento para preocuparse de las reacciones eléctricas en su piel, tenía que escuchar atentamente las indicaciones de las cuales solo se había enterado por medio de rumores provenientes de Draco Malfoy. Él también estaba ahí, sentado en la silla más próxima a la puerta, junto a él se encontraba Pansy Parkinson, la cual tenía una expresión rígida y arrogante, pero sujetaba fuertemente la mano de Draco. Hermione se sorprendió de este acontecimiento, pues aunque era bien sabido por todos los alumnos de Hogwarts que Pansy era la que mas pasaba noches con Draco nunca se les había visto en una situación de afecto.

Al parecer, Draco captó la mirada y leyó los pensamientos de Hermione pues al mismo tiempo que ella lo seguía mirando, él había girado su rostro y enfocado sus ojos grises en el rostro de la castaña mientras soltaba la mano de Pansy. Al sentir Hermione unos ojos fríos postrarse en su rostro, bajo la mirada para estar a la misma altura. Él la miraba con odio como era su costumbre, ella simplemente se limitaba a mostrar orgullo y valentía. Le podrían quitar todo, menos su dignidad y su fuerza. Tenía miedo y sabia que las cosas a penas comenzaban pero no le iba dar el gusto a Malfoy de verla caer y rendirse antes de comenzar la lucha.

Seguida de la profesora Alecto entró el profesor Snape haciendo ondular su larga capa negra. Sin decir una palabra miró a todos fijamente y con una seña los invitó a sentarse.

—¿Alguna duda de lo que van a hacer? —preguntó Snape con las palabras arrastradas.

Nadie se movió o gesticuló algo, todos miraban la cara del profesor y sentían ese odio que todos habían experimentado alguna vez.

—Bien—colaboró la profesora Carrow—tienen dos días para arreglar sus pendientes, se les mandara una carta a sus familias indicándoles lo sucedido y queden advertidos de lo que puede pasar si siguen comportándose como hasta ahora lo han hecho.

Hermione giró el rostro miró a Luna, ya no mostraba su sonrisa angelical y despistada sin embargo aun no mostraba tal preocupación como lo hacían Justin o Hannah, se mostraba firme y convencida justo como lo había hecho en el Ministerio de Magia hacia año y medio, porque al igual que Hermione, Luna era valiente y lo había demostrado en el Ejercito de Dumbledore al mismo tiempo que dejaba ver su lealtad hacia quienes lo merecían.

—Serán trasladados el próximo sábado al amanecer—explicó Snape

—¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó una niña de no más de 14 años, era Revenclaw y según Hermione había escuchado que se llamaba Arya Goodwell

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, era la primera que se atrevía a decir una palabra. Snape también la miró con sus ojos negros tan profundos que hizo que la pequeña esquivara la mirara.

—Serán trasladados al Palacio de Hampton Court, donde permanecerán cuatro semanas en las cuales entrenaran con un hechicero destinado para cada casa…

Hermione no supo si reír o mejor guardar silencio, se imaginaba quienes eran los magos a quienes encomendarían la misión de entrenarlos o mejor dicho la de fingir entrarlos, pues si el motivo de esa actividad era terminar con los impuros y lo habían planeado los mortifagos, ¿Quién iba a creer que los mismos verdugos iban a ayudar a los sentenciados? Los únicos que, posiblemente, tuvieran la ventaja de tener a alguien que los entrenara serian los de Slytherin los cuales podrían ser solo una pantalla para fingir que era una competencia equitativa, pero en cuando los otros doce competidores murieran, ellos saldrían victoriosos e intactos.

Miró de nuevo a los cuatro Slytherin, la única que parecía asustada era la chica que no había compartido clase con ella, porque los otros alumnos de séptimo curso estaban cruzados de brazos mirando a su antiguo jefe de casa, los tres tenían expresión seria pero no mostraban miedo o sorpresa alguna. Al ver esto, las suposiciones de Hermione fueron confirmadas, ellos no morirían, por lo menos ellos tres no lo harían, pero no estaba muy segura de la morena más pequeña, su apellido solo lo había escuchado cuando Daphne Greengrass hizó los TIMOS con ella, sin embargo no aparecía en ningún ejemplar del Profeta ni en la lista de los asesinos más buscados. Los Greengrass seguramente no tenían una relación tan estrecha con Voldemort como las familias de los otros tres y eso ya podía tomarse como una excusa para que la pequeña muriera.

—…posterior a esas cuatro semanas serán trasladados al bosque Lightwater, lugar donde se enfrentaran a muerte. El lugar estará encantado y solo se librara el hechizo cuando un solo competidor quede de pie…

—Los Bibblering viven en los arboles seguramente ellos nos ayudaran—intervino Luna

—…Su hechicero les ayudara cuando sea necesario—continuó Snape ignorando a Luna—si saben lo que quieren solo necesitan pedir…

Draco se sobresaltó ante esa oración, lo mismo le habían dicho hacia un año cuando le encomendaron la misión de matar a Dumbledore, esas palabras fueron su regla desde el primer día que se presento ante la Sala de Menesteres, posiblemente fuera lo mismo, pedir lo que necesitabas y esto aparecería ante ti. Ya se imaginaba que era lo que Granger pediría, si esa Sangre Sucia tuviera la oportunidad de recibir algo de su hechicero lo más probable era que le mandaran un libro. Rió ante esta situación, ya podía imaginarse a Granger en el campo de pelea sentada leyendo un libro que hablara de como librar a la muerte. Si a él le dejaran pedir algo, la única cosa que imploraría seria salir de ahí, no sabía que hechicero los entrenaría a ellos pero seguramente podría ofrecérsele algo material a cambio de libertad pero de libertad plena, lo que se refería a poder salir de ahí y escapar a otro país, a otro continente de ser posible y comenzar a vivir solo.

—¿Exactamente a qué nos enfrentaremos? —preguntó Dean Thomas cuando volvió a adquirir su tono de piel

—Al peor enemigo del hombre—respondió Snape calmado—a ustedes mismos.

—¿Algunas otras criaturas? —preguntó Hermione una vez captado el mensaje

Snape mostró lo más parecido a una sonrisa y respondió:

—Eso no podría decírselo señorita Granger, es un deber al estar en un campo de batalla indagar a que más se puede enfrentar. Pero ¿Usted de que se preocupa? ¿No es usted el cerebro en las aventuras de Potter? —dijo con ironía— ¿No era usted la que escribiría la biografía de Harry Potter, titulada "El niño que vivió gracias a la sabelotodo Granger"?

Tanto Draco como Pansy rieron, ambos habían hablado de lo que suponía enfrentarse a Granger y sabían el peligro que corrían, o al menos Draco lo hacía pero escuchar ese monólogo del profesor Snape era algo que no se podía ignorar. Además era más que obvio, siempre había sido ella la que les había dicho que hacer a los otros trogloditas, de hecho si Weasley y Potter habían escapado sin ella lo más seguro era que ya estuvieran muerto y que lo hubieran hecho de la forma más estúpida posible.

Hermione no dijo nada ante el comentario de Snape, escuchó las risitas de los imbéciles de Slytherin y prefirió ignorarlas. Tenía mucho que estudiar en dos días como para ocuparse de las bromas de mal gusto provenientes de personas no gratas, siempre había ignorado los comentarios hirientes y no iba a caer en estos momentos en insultos absurdos.

—¿Alguna otra duda? —preguntó Snape con aire de fastidio.

—¿Por qué están ellos aquí? — preguntó Colin Creevey señalando a los cuatro Slytherin—Es decir, nos escogieron por ser hijos de muggles o mestizos. Está claro que ellos son provenientes de familias de magos.

La profesora Alecto se levantó de su escritorio del cual no se había despegado desde que el profesor Snape comenzó a hablar pero al escuchar la acusación empuñó su varita y se acercó rápidamente a Colin, pero Snape la detuvo.

—¿Se atreve a contradecir mis órdenes, señor Creevey? —preguntó Snape severamente y fue él quien apuntó con la varita a Colin

—Colin, no digas nada—susurró Dennis, el hermano pequeño de Colin— Él no solo tenía una duda profesor.

—Solo se les permitirá llevar su varita—prosiguió Snape sin hacer caso a los hermanos Creevey—allá les darán más especificaciones. Por lo mientras, vayan a preparar sus cosas.

Todos salieron en una fila que encabezaban los de Hufflepuff seguidos por los de Revenclaw, a Hermione le hubiera encantado poder cruzar unas palabras con Luna pero esta iba hablando con Arya y prefirió dejar las cosas así. Detrás de los Revenclaw salieron los cuatro Gryffindor, los Slytherin aguardaron un momento pero al ver que Snape los ignoraba salieron detrás de los leones.

Hermione podría responder a la pregunta de Colin, pero queria saber qué pasaría si el plan de los mortifagos fallaba y alguno de los de Slytherin moría. Así que se quedo junto a una armadura del pasillo y aguardó a que Malfoy, que era el último en la fila de su casa, saliera.

Lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era tener que hablar con él, pues en los encuentros anteriores ella había estado frágil y temerosa pero ya no lo estaba, aun le dolía estar sola pero estando ya en Hogwarts las cosas se suavizaban un poco y recordaba el valor que tiene un Gryffindor. Necesitaba más pistas y descubrir que era a lo que se iban a enfrentar además de a sus sentimientos, porque estaba claro lo que Snape había dicho, el peor enemigo del hombre es él mismo pues no le importa lo que le pase a los demás, le importa sus sentimientos y reacciones ante esos sucesos.

—Malfoy—gritó Hermione cuando lo vio salir de la oficina de Carrow, afortunadamente iba solo.

Draco escuchó su nombre y miró a la persona que lo había llamado, Granger estaba ahí frente a él con las manos a los lados y la cabeza levantada con orgullo, sin miedo.

—¿Qué pasa si su plan falla? —preguntó la rápidamente antes de darle tiempo al rubio de abrir la boca.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Es cierto lo que dijo Colin, ustedes son de sangre pura y mortifagos, solo los mandan para dar un poco mas de morbo al asunto. Está claro que los hechiceros que supuestamente nos entrenaran harán lo posible para que quedemos débiles ante ustedes cuatro y sean ustedes los que salgan victoriosos. Tu lo dijiste, el propósito es terminar con nosotros, pero ¿Y si alguno de ustedes cae primero?

—Eso no será así.

—Eso crees tú, pero Gryffindor tiene valentía, Revenclaw inteligencia y Hufflepuff lealtad; valores de los que ustedes carecen— afirmó con palabras fuertes—No podemos deshacer el juego pero aprenderemos a jugar. ¿Qué pasa si la victoria es nuestra? ¿Qué pasa si alguno de nosotros es el único con vida?

—Los mataran de todos modos—respondió Draco mirándola a los ojos—Presumes de ser muy lista y no sabes cómo funcionan las cosas, Granger. Los quieren muertos, no importa quién los mate o como lo hagan pero quieren purificar la sociedad de magos y créeme que aunque muera uno de nosotros ustedes no correrán con mayor suerte. ¿Y sabes? —Se acercó a su rostro— no dudare en matarte cuando te tenga enfrente.

Hermione sintió la respiración de Malfoy en su piel, era fría al igual que sus ojos; caminó hacia atrás porque el cuerpo del rubio se estaba pegando mucho al de ella, pero tropezó con fría pared.

—No te tengo miedo—espetó la castaña— tus palabras nunca han concordado con tus acciones y no veo razón por la que esta vez sea diferente.

—Porque esta vez sí tengo la oportunidad de matarte.

—No me rendiré tan fácil y te juro Malfoy—apuntó con su dedo el pecho de su oponente—que si yo caigo tú caes conmigo. La guerra no es con Harry, es con todos y no te dejare el camino libre, ni a ti ni a tus amiguitos. Tendrás una marca en tu brazo, pero yo tengo convicciones.

—¿Draco? —una voz femenina hizo que el rubio se separara de la castaña rápidamente dándole a ésta espacio para salir.

Hermione se fue, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de odio tanto a Malfoy como a Parkinson que había llegado en ese preciso momento.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —gritó Draco sin mirar a su compañera.

—¿Qué hacías con ella? —preguntó Pansy muy molesta.

Pero Draco la ignoró y emprendió su camino a la Sala Común de Slytherin, sin mirarla siquiera pasó por el lado de Pansy rozándole el hombro sin querer pero provocando un gritó de parte de la morena. Lo que menos le importaba en ese momento eran las reclamaciones de Pansy o sus quejidos absurdos. Granger lo había amenazado. Una vulgar sangre sucia se había atrevido a amenazarlo, las cosas no se iban a quedar así.

Desde que se enteró de que iba a competir con ella el miedo brotó instantáneamente, porque sabía que ella era valiente y además muy poderosa, porque era de ella de quien los mortifagos más temían y precisamente por eso era la que encabezaba la lista de impuros a destruir. Pero cuando la encontró en el Callejon Diagon se percató que no era la misma de siempre, posiblemente era gracias al escape de sus amigos, y eso lo motivó un poco más. Sin embargo ahora, todo el odio que sentía hacia esa mujer se había vuelto el combustible para poder comenzar el juego o mejor dicho la guerra. Ella podía tener convicciones pero él la odiaba, y contra el odio nadie podía hacer nada.

Llegó a su sala común e ignoró todas las miradas de las serpientes, principalmente la de Blaise que ya se había levantado para ir a hablar con él, pero así como entró subió a la habitación del séptimo curso y se encerró ahí. Miró su baúl que ya había llegado y con furia sacó todas sus pertenencias, hizo como que no escuchó el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta y se dejo caer sobre su cama sumamente enojado.

_-~-_-~-_-~-_DM&HG_-~-_~-_-~-_HP&GW_-~-_~-_-~-_

Sin preocuparse por quien se encontraba en su camino, Hermione logró escabullirse del cuerpo de Malfoy con una punzada en la cabeza. El coraje que ese idiota le había hecho pasar combinado con el miedo y la impotencia que sentía en ese momento no eran cosas que su cabeza tomara a bien y se lo mostraba tomando vida propia. Llegó molesta a la Sala Común, pero no se preguntó donde estaban sus compañeros, solo vio a Neville sentado frente a la chimenea que mostraba la calidez del fuego a un grado mas allá de lo que normalmente lo hacía. Intentó no mirarlo, pero era inútil tratar de escabullirse de todo mundo, nadie tenía la culpa de su encuentro desafortunado con Malfoy, bueno sí, ella era quien lo había buscado primeramente pero no podía seguir soportando que se burlaran de ellos.

—¿Entonces es cierto? —preguntó Neville cuando Hermione se sentó a su lado. — Tu eres genial, Hermione. Puedes acabar con todos los Slytherin.

Hermione sonrió, eso mismo le había dicho a Malfoy aunque creía haber mostrado señales de arrogancia impropias de ella, pero preferible era verse arrogante que verse derrotada ante él. Posiblemente podría terminar con los Slytherin, pero no con sus compañeros ni mucho menos con sus amigos. Al parecer Neville captó ese pensamiento en la mirada de Hermione y prosiguió hablando.

—Podrían cambiar las reglas—susurró tímidamente—si terminan con_ sus_ hijos…

—¿Crees que así nos darían la oportunidad de vivir? —lo interrumpió Hermione incrédula de la sugerencia de Neville.

—Solo digo, que tal vez no todo este perdido—se disculpó Neville bajando la mirada.

—Lo siento, Neville—se disculpó Hermione mordiéndose el labio, él le sujetó la mano y le sonrió

—¿Ellos lo saben? —Hermione negó—creo que así es mejor para todos. ¿Luna cómo esta? —preguntó temeroso.

—No lo sé, adivinar sus pensamientos es algo complicado—confesó Hermione enrojeciéndose—pero cuando salimos de la oficina de Carrow, le estaba dando apoyo a una de sus compañeras. —Neville sonrió— ¿Se lo dirás?

Aunque Hermione no hubiera sido bruja se habría dado cuenta de los sentimientos que Neville albergaba por Luna. Lo supo desde las practicas del Ejercito de Dumbledore, la forma en que la miraba y protegía no era algo normal y más obvio fue el curso anterior cuando Neville no le quitaba los ojos encima ni un minuto e incluso había llegado a decir que creía en la existencia de los nargles. Pero su timidez e inseguridad no eran cosas que le ayudaran mucho.

—No lo creo—confesó Neville sonrojándose.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio y luego ella continúo hablando

—Eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido.

—No hagas esto—pidió Neville—no te despidas.

—Se que no dejaras que nuestra muerte sea en vano y confió seguirás luchando. ¿Lo harás? —continuó como si no lo hubiera escuchado. —Se que sí.

—¿Me prometes que no te dejaras vencer fácilmente?

—Eso no se pregunta a una Gryffindor— ambos sonrieron y siguieron contemplando las llamas— haré lo que esté en mis manos para romper su propósito.

Sí, eso ya se lo había advertido a Malfoy y ahora con una promesa menos iba a dejar que las cosas siguieran el curso que llevaban.

—Ahora me voy a estudiar todo lo necesario—avisó Hermione levantándose del sillón.

—Suerte—dijo Neville haciendo los mismos movimientos que Hermione.

—Suerte—respondió Hermione

Y así, ambos Gryffindors valientes, integrantes del Ejercito de Dumbledore, amigos de la infancia se abrazaron fuertemente, suponían que era de despedida pero en el fondo ambos sabían que era de fortaleza, porque ya fuera en distintos campos de batalla los dos tenían que luchar para terminar con la Segunda Guerra en el mundo mágico.

_-~-_-~-_-~-_DM&HG_-~-_~-_-~-_HP&GW_-~-_~-_-~-_

_Aaah creí que hoy no actualizaba jaja pero gracias a la ida al gym en la mañana estuve medio día acostada a causa del dolor de mi cuerpo y la inspiración llegó a mí para después desaparecer (Espero se den cuenta donde tenía inspiración y donde no xD) Además fue el cumple de mi papá y tuve que festejarlo jaja y a eso agréguenle que llevo horas buscando trabajo y nada mas no encuentro así que decepcionada vine a terminar el capitulo y a publicarlo. :D Tambien aposte con una amiga a leer los seis primeros libros de HP en una semana (voy en el 3 asi) y me la he pasado leyendo pero creo ya perdí solo por reeler Harry&Ginny en LCDLS_

_Gracias por sus reviews, ya los conteste por mp ._

_Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y lo hagan saber._

_Ya hubo más interacción Draco & Hermione ¿no? jaja agradézcanle al dolor de mi cuerpo porque en esa parte estaba inspirada jaja Y nunca me ha gustado la pareja Neville&Hermione pero creo que fue lindo marcar algo de su amistad y de su apoyo. Luna&Neville me gusta pero __**Almendroide **__ya sabe que pasara con Lunita en los juegos jaja así que lo siento Neville te dejare sin la esposa que te puso Jo y sin la novia que te pusieron los guionistas._

_Lo siento, no pude no poner Harry&Ginny jaja los amo tanto._

_Ok como creo que ya se aburrieron de que les contara mi dia me voy a dormir porque regresó el dolor a mi cuerpo jeje._

_Besos_

_~Luriiana~_

"Sobre la faz de un papel puro y limpio

dejas grabado con sangre de tinta

lo que con tu alma decir has querido,

lo que tu mente inefable te dicta"


	7. El expreso

**El expreso**

La sensación de picazón en los ojos aumentaba cada vez más, había pasado dos noches sin dormir estudiando lo que más pudiese, se enfocó principalmente en libros que contenían hechizos de desarme y en todos los volúmenes de _Las propiedades de las plantas mágicas, _según Snape la competencia tendría lugar en un bosque y dentro de éste podría encontrar cualquier cosa, además necesitaba estar informada de todo, pues no habría cosa q no sirviera para nada.

Muy en la mañana, antes de que el sol saliera, el sábado 4 de septiembre Hermione se levantó de su cama de forma automática. Las clases habían comenzado, como cada año, el segundo día del noveno mes pero por órdenes de Snape, todos los elegidos a participar en los Juegos de Poder debían permanecer en sus respectivas salas común poniendo todo en orden, a Hermione esto le pareció una estupidez, las clases les servirían aun mas y la librarían un poco de su estrés, sin embargo cuando intentó entrar a su clase de Artes Oscuras, el profesor Amycus Carrow le lanzó un hechizo que la hizo volver a su dormitorio además de proporcionarle una horrible jaqueca.

Antes de salir de su sala común para reunirse con los otros doce participantes, decidió dar un último vistazo a sus anotaciones hechas desde la tarde que llegó a Hogwarts, dentro de una carpeta con hechizos y recetas de pociones encontró una hoja donde había anotado todos los procesos y ejercicios que hicieron en las reuniones del Ejercito de Dumbledore, observó también las fotografías que Colin le había regalado donde aparecía ella con sus amigos, al ver esto una sensación le recorrió el cuerpo haciendo que sus ojos comenzaran a humedecerse, pero no podía darse el lujo de llorar en esos momentos y perder de esta forma la concentración así que guardó rápidamente todos sus utensilios en su baúl y se vistió apropiadamente para salir en busca de su destino.

Justo antes de encontrarse en la Sala Común con Dean y los hermanos Creevay, Lavander Brown se levantó de su cama para abrazar a Hermione y despedirse de la forma más hipócrita que alguien puede hacerlo.

—Hermione, no sabes cuánto me dolió que te hubieran escogido a ti para esas cosas tan horribles—susurró en su oído—eras mi mejor amiga después de Parvati, sufriré mucho cuando mueras y supongo que Ron también lo hará, pero no te preocupes en dado caso de que él se cure de su enfermedad yo cuidare de él te lo prometo.

Y alejándose del abrazo, Hermione salió sin siquiera responderle nada a Lavander.

Bajó las escaleras de caracol creyendo ser la última vez que miraba los escalones de piedra que ligaban la sala común con su recamara, y suspiró ya sin saber la razón por la que lo hacía, no entendía si era que el aire le faltaba a causa de las horas en vela o si el abrazo de Lavander la había incomodado a tal grado que tenía que llenar de aire sus pulmones para no explotar en un dos por tres, lo cual dudaba porque las palabras de Lavander siempre le habían dado igual así que no tenía importancia pensar en eso ahora.

Al llegar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor se encontró con la chimenea encendida y tres jóvenes esperándola al pie de la escalera. Dean Thomas usaba un suéter rojo que le cubría el cuello, además de sujetar con la mano derecha una pequeña mochila del mismo tono escarlata con delgadas líneas doradas, la cual marcaba un león en su centro.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó el moreno señalando su mochila—las repartió Snape, aquí hay una para ti.

Efectivamente, cada Gryffindor tenía su propia maleta con el diseño de la casa, Hermione se acercó más al sillón donde yacía su maleta similar a las otras, sin darle mucha importancia la tomó entre sus manos pero no se detuvo a verla sino que la guardo en una pequeña bolsa morada que llevaba en sus manos, este utensilio tenía el mismo hechizo indetectable que le había enseñado a Ginny y era esa bolsa precisamente la que queria usar, porque no confiaba en ningún aditamento que los creadores de los juegos le enviaran. Todos la miraron sorprendidos, y al sentir las miradas fijas en ellas, se limitó a sonreír.

—¿Listos? —preguntó

Dean y Colin asintieron, sin embargo Dennis Creevey mostraba una expresión temerosa e insegura, Hermione sintió tristeza al ver como se escondía tras su hermano y le costaba trabajo mantener la cabeza en alto. Lo había visto con anterioridad en las reuniones del ED pero nunca se percató de la cercanía y la dependencia que este tenía con su hermano, apenas tenía trece años y ya se estaba encaminando a una muerte segura.

Suspiró una vez más y se dirigió al retrato de la señora gorda para salir de su sala común siendo seguida por sus tres compañeros.

_-~-_-~-_-~-_DM&HG_-~-_~-_-~-_HP&GW_-~-_~-_-~-_

No queria despertar y prefería no hacerlo. Ya escuchaba el movimiento de sus compañeros pero él prefería seguir con los ojos cerrados y la mente enfocada en sus sueños donde todo era como antes, en los que su mansión era el lugar más cómodo para vivir y en los que insultaba a Granger por el simple placer de hacerlo.

Escuchó la puerta de su habitación cerrarse y suspiró al darse cuenta que era el único que seguía en la cama, seguramente su amigo Theodore Nott había ido a despedirse de su novia porque él también sabia que sus días estaba contados. Con un fuerte pesar, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con alguien que no tenía muchas ganas de ver.

Pansy estaba frente a él, vestía un lindo traje azul cielo que combinaba con sus ojos, esta vez no llevaba su cabello suelto, sino que se lo había recogido en una cola de caballo dejando unos cuantos cabellos caer por su frente, miró a Draco despertar y se acercó a él sentándose sobre los pies de la cama.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Draco mirando el techo y sin ninguna intención de moverse.

—En treinta minutos sale el tren—respondió Pansy acariciando la rodilla, cubierta por las cobijas, del rubio—nosotros ya estamos listos, solo faltas tú.

Cerró los ojos una vez más para poder inhalar profundamente y sentir el aroma que Hogwarts le proporcionaba, nunca lo había disfrutado tanto como aquella vez, porque aunque le gustaba estar en el castillo nunca se detuvo a pensar cuando sería la última vez que dormiría en la cama cubierta por dosel. Se pasó la mano por sus rubios cabellos y sintió la mano de Pansy de nuevo en su rodilla. Decidido, se levantó rápidamente de su cómodo lecho y sacó ropa de su baúl.

—¿Empacaste algo? —preguntó a Pansy mientras se quitaba el pantalón del pijama y se colocaba en su lugar un pantalón negro de vestir.

—Algo de ropa—respondió sin darle mayor importancia— Snape nos mando unas mochilas, están en la sala común ¿quieres verlas?

Pero Draco no respondió.

El ahora director le ayudó mucho en casa cuando se les informó de los nuevos acontecimiento, cada noche después de las reuniones con los mortifagos se dedicaba a darle lecciones para sobrevivir pero nadie sabía de esta ayuda y suponía que si alguien se enteraba de tal cosa, seria Snape quien saldría perjudicado. Posiblemente las mochilas también eran parte del plan de colaboración, y aunque tenía que confesar que el antiguo profesor de pociones dejo de agradarle en el momento que desbanco a su padre frente al señor tenebroso, Draco no iba a permitir que alguien se diera cuenta de la ayuda brindada. Snape siempre planeaba algo y nunca hacia nada por el simple hecho de hacerlo, por lo tanto el otorgar mochilas solo a los participantes de la casa de Slytherin –como Draco creía que hacia- podría ser ayuda innecesaria y muy peligrosa, además después de la conversación que tuvo con Granger, no iba a pedir ayudar ni a aceptarla de nadie, si él iba a terminar con la sangre sucia, lo haría él mismo así el placer seria mayor.

—¿Sigues pensando en Granger? —preguntó Pansy de repente.

Draco la miró sorpresivo.

—No me mires así, llevas pensando en ella desde aquel día —explicó.

—Tú no entiendes.

—¿El qué? Primero decías que frente a ella no teníamos oportunidad alguna, pero ahora pareces obsesionado con matarla. —Draco la siguió mirando insistente—Me contó Blaise que no hablas de otra cosa desde que tuviste el encuentro con ella en el pasillo.

—¿Qué tú no quieres que muera?

—Claro—respondió de inmediato—pero yo desde un principio lo he querido. Al parecer sus amenazas te afectaron. ¿Tanto poder tiene sobre ti?

—Cállate—gritó desesperado y abrió la puerta de su dormitorio—te veo en el tren.

Pansy salió de la habitación pero no se disgustó ni pareció sorprendida de que la hubiera corrido, tenía experiencia con ello. Cada vez que le mencionaba algo respecto a _ella_, Draco se ponía fúrico y la corría. Siempre había sido así desde que se conocían, por ejemplo cuando en segundo grado eran solo amigos y Pansy le mencionó que Granger había sido atacada, Draco se enojó tanto que la corrió de la sala común justificando su ira con el deseo fallido de que la sangre sucia muriera y no solo fuera petrificada. Pero Pansy no entendía muy bien el odio que le tenía, era una sangre sucia pero muchos lo eran y solo con ella se comportaba de esa forma, después el odio se convirtió en miedo y ahora parecía que el desagrado volvía a nacer, por tal razón solo esperaba una cosa de esos juegos: que Granger muriera.

Draco terminó de vestirse y sacó un poco de ropa, las túnicas que habían comprado en la tienda de Madam Malkin por ejemplo y algunas otras prendas que según él le servirían. Tomó una mochila que siempre llevaba con él y guardó sus cosas. Suspiró una vez más y salió de la habitación.

_-~-_-~-_-~-_DM&HG_-~-_~-_-~-_HP&GW_-~-_~-_-~-_

Después de atravesar Hogsmeade por medio de las carretas, los dieciséis alumnos se encontraron frente a una gran vía ferroviaria. Hermione estaba segura de que el Expreso escarlata llegaría ante ellos en cualquier momento, pero sus suposiciones fueron erróneas, pues un minuto después de haber llegado a la parada del tren, una maquina enorme color uva arraigó cerca de ellos.

De largo era igual que el Expreso de Hogwarts, pero estaba dividido en cinco pisos. Según explicó Snape, la parte inferior era como el Gran Comedor el viaje seria largo así que tendrían que bajar a desayunar, comer y cenar al menos tres veces. Cada piso representaba una casa, iniciando por Slytherin y terminando con Gryffindor en los cuales tendrían cómodas habitaciones y baños para poderse duchar placenteramente además un ostentoso guarda ropa.

Hermione se preguntó por qué no habían hecho con el expreso de Hogwarts si eran doscientos ochenta alumnos que viajaban por año y esa cantidad comparada con los dieciséis que eran ahora, era para estimarse. Miró a sus demás compañeros y pudo ver la sonrisa formarse en el rostro de Pansy Parkinson cuando Snape explicó lo del guarda ropa y Hermione quiso reír ante tal estupidez. Se percató como todos los alumnos llevaban una mochila igual a la que llevaban sus compañeros, con la diferencia que cada uno mostraba los colores y el escudo de su casa, todos menos Malfoy. Él también había optado por una maleta diferente pero no entendía muy bien la razón, ella lo hizo porque no queria tomar nada que los mortifagos le ofrecieran y no creía por nada del mundo que la razón de Malfoy fuera la misma, pues él no negaría ayuda de alguien que había evitado su muerte el curso anterior. Pero no le importaban las razones de Malfoy ni nada que tuviera que ver con él así que rápidamente apartó la mirada del rubio y siguió escuchando indicaciones.

Luna sostenía la mano de la pequeña Arya y trataba de hacerla controlar su miedo, Hermione vio desde lejos como le estiraba la mano para ofrecerle algo invisible, no podía creer que incluso en esos momentos Luna siguiera creyendo en la existencia de criaturas que solo ella podía ver. Sin embargo, pensó todos se estaban aferrando a algo para luchar, ella a sus convicciones, Luna a sus criaturas que ayudarían a Harry, Malfoy a su orgullo, Grengrass y Creevey a sus hermanos, todos tenían algo por que sobrevivir o en el peor de los casos porque morir dignamente.

Subieron todos al tren y se percataron del buen olor que tenía el "gran comedor", sin contar que como banquete de bienvenida había distintas comidas y postres en la enorme mesa, los pastelitos de colores fueron los que más llamaron la atención de todos pues en cuanto estuvieron frente a ellos comenzaron a probarlos. Era como si quisieran distraer su atención y hacerlos olvidar lo que se avecinaba pero Hermione no podía olvidar las cosas así que ni ella ni Luna se quedaron al festín y subieron a sus respectivos pisos.

Las escaleras eran diferentes a las de Hogwarts, no eran de piedra ni de madera, el material con el que estaban hechos parecía más bien de vidrio invisible porque no se mostraba nada en los escalones sin embargo al pisarlos podían sentirse rígidos.

—Posiblemente son _Inovies_— dijo Luna de repente—ya sabes, son criaturitas que pueden meterse en cualquier superficie y convertir las cosas en invisibles. Son muy eficaces cuando quieres esconder algo. Papá tenía un criadero y siempre se nos subían a la ropa haciéndola desaparecer, era divertido.

—Luna, es un simple hechizo de invisibilidad—explicó Hermione evitando enojarse— es magia muy avanzada, no cualquiera puede hacerlo.

—Son los _inovies_—reafirmó Luna. —Esperó que mi habitación también los tenga, me apetecería jugar con ellos en lugar de hacerlo con las cosas que nos mandan los mortifagos para distraernos. Tú podrías hacer lo mismo.

Hermione sonrió, a pesar de que la mitad de las cosas que Luna decía parecían ser incoherencias, siempre hablaba de un tono muy certero y sincero de las cosas. También ella se había percatado de los distractores y los queria evitar. Posiblemente Luna no estuviera tan loca como parecía.

—Gracias, Luna. Pero tengo mucho que leer.

Estaban a punto de llegar al piso de Revenclaw cuando Luna agregó.

—Malfoy tiene más miedo que tú, se le nota en el rostro parece que los _Taenias_ se le han metido al cerebro. Se está desquitando contigo porque está seguro de que puedes matarlo en cualquier momento y te tiene miedo. Pobre chico, nunca me ha parecido del todo malo. En fin, espero verte más al rato. — y dicho esto se metió a su compartimento.

Siguió subiendo por los escalones invisibles y encontró el piso de los Hufflepuff así que siguió su camino hasta llegar a unas enormes puertas rojas con dorado con un león dibujado en el centro. Entró a la habitación que estaba muy alumbrada y se sentó en el sofá más próximo frente a la chimenea. Se quedó mirando al fuego y luego pensó en las palabras de Luna, Hermione no se había percatado de las facciones de Malfoy pues estaba más preocupada por ella, pero no podía entender porque él le podría tener miedo, él era un mortifago y sabia cosas que ella no, si alguien debería temer seria ella y no al revés, pero su miedo no era tanto comparado con su disgusto y sus ganas de ayudar a Harry, ella tenía que hacer lo posible por ganar aunque lo veía muy difícil porque si sobrevivía tendría que vivir por siempre con el remordimiento y la sensación de que ella vivía porque otros murieron.

Las palabras que le dijo a Malfoy eran ciertas, no se iba a rendir y haría hasta lo imposible para arruinarles su plan sin embargo tampoco sería capaz de matarlo, aunque era una maldita y despreciable cucaracha y un asqueroso mortifago era un ser humano, y ella no podía quitarle la vida tan fácilmente.

Queria llorar y dejar que sus sentimientos salieran a flote, pero ya lo había hecho y no podía perder la concentración así que saco un libro de su mochila y lo leyó interesadamente, a los pocos se quedo dormida pues las noches en vela pasadas habían consumido su energía.

En sueños gritaba y pedía auxilio, la escena de las víboras atándola y presionándola se repetía constantemente, solo quedaba ella y las serpientes en la arena, nadie escuchaba sus ruegos ni sus gritos, intentaba lanzar hechizos pero su varita se había desprendido de su mano desde que el primer reptil se lanzó a su cuello, apretujándole e impidiéndole gritar para pedir ayuda, pero aunque pudiera gritar nadie la escucharía porque todos ya estaban muertos y ella pronto lo estaría sino lograba salir de ese meollo que se estaba formando. Todo estaba prácticamente acabado cuando una luz verde se aproximaba a ella.

—Hermione—alguien le sacudía de los hombros—Hermione.

Con el corazón acelerado y los ojos húmedos despertó encontrándose de frente con Dean Thomas. Se incorporó rápidamente y simulando su miedo comenzó a desenredarse el cabello.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó el moreno—estabas gritando

Hermione lo miró, no queria que nadie se diera cuenta que tenia pesadillas a causa del temor que estaba sintiendo, era la segunda vez que un compañero la despertaba del mismo sueño.

—Si—respondió rápidamente—creo que bajare a comer algo

—La sopa de habichuela esta deliciosa.

—La probare. —dijo sonriendo y salió de su compartimento.

No se había percatado en qué momento el tren comenzó su marcha, pero mientras bajaba por las escaleras transparentes pudo darse cuenta de que la mañana había llegado a su fin y en su lugar unas nubes grises habían comenzado a nublar el paisaje. Lo cual iba más acorde con la situación que vivía pues le parecía ilógico el banquete de bienvenida y el sol brillando intensamente cuando se dirigían al holocausto diseñado por los mortifagos.

Pasó por dos puertas enormes preguntándose si todas las personas ya se encontraban en su vagón común pues no tenia intención alguna de hablar con alguien y mucho menos de encontrarse con los Slytherin, especialmente con dos. Llegó hasta el piso de las serpientes y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al recordar sus sueños pero su estomago le informó que necesitaba comer algo así que ignoró la sensación y siguió bajando.

La puerta principal era de madera y enorme al igual que las otras sin embargo tenía el escudo de Hogwarts grabado en el centro. De lado derecho, opuesto al comedor, se encontraba una biblioteca que desde lejos se podía ver que ocupaba todos los pisos del tren, eso era lo más bello ante la vista de Hermione, era el lugar perfecto para estar y despejar un rato su mente, giró su camino pero un mareo repentino la hicieron regresar al comedor.

Al entrar todo estaba vacío, cosa que le alegro demasiado, la comida estaba como en el momento que la vio por primera vez, seguramente era un hechizo de regeneración en el que siempre todo se quedaría igual. Según Dean la sopa de habichuela estaba deliciosa así que fue lo primero de lo que se sirvió para después comer uno de esos panquesitos de colores que adornaban la mesa. Mientras daba una mordida al pan, se escuchó la puerta principal haciéndola girar el rostro. Sus deseos no se habían cumplidos, Malfoy estaba ahí.

—¿Así que este tu plan? — preguntó Malfoy— ¿evitar la ayuda de cualquiera y tratar de resistirte a las comodidades que nos brindan.?

—Yo no soy como tú, Malfoy—respondió Hermione comiendo su panque— la conveniencia no es algo por lo que se caracteriza.

—Tus descripciones es algo que no me interesa

—Lo mismo digo, como tampoco te interesan mis planes.

Draco hizo una expresión de susto y se llevó una mano al corazón simulando estar impresionando.

—Hermione Sabelotodo Granger, se ha equivocado—Hermione lo miró y rodó los ojos—tus planes son de mi sumo interés. Si no conozco tus planes ¿Cómo esperas que te mate?

—Oh claro, se me olvidaba que no tienes inteligencia—respondió sin darle mayor importancia—Yo no me fijare en ti ni en lo que hagas, simplemente terminare contigo.

Draco se sentó y subió sus pies a la mesa, tomó una manzana del frutero central y miró impertinentemente a Hermione.

—Pero que ilusa eres—susurró acercando su cara a la de ella—¿aun crees que tu podrás ganar?

—No, pero estoy segura de que podre terminar contigo—respondió alejando su rostro—¿Y dime no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

—No—respondió quitado de la pena y la siguió mirando.

—Bien, pues yo sí —dicho esto se levantó de la mesa y aventó el trozo de pan que aún le quedaba a la cara del rubio— Te recomiendo mejorar tus reflejos.

La vio salir y tomó el pan que ella le había aventado. Lo contempló y pensó en la mejor manera de poder terminar con ella lo más pronto posible. Ya no tenía miedo, solo pensaba en poder vencerla y si lograba vencerla a ella posiblemente lograría escapar de ahí.

Así permanecieron todos en sus vagones comunes intentando suavizar la situación. Hablaban de lo rica que estaba la comida y lo cómodo que era el lugar, incluso Dean había comenzado a hacer bromas respecto de los Juegos, pero Hermione simplemente se limitaba a leer y a hacer algunas anotaciones que pudieran ser utilidad. La mitad del día la pasaba en la biblioteca y cuando no observaba a todos marcharse del Gran Comedor, iba por alguna fruta y repasaba todo lo que había estudiado

En el vagón de Slytherin, Theodore y Pansy platicaban de muchas cosas, no se soportaban en Hogwarts pero al parecer eran los únicos que tenían placer de hablar pues Draco se la pasó todo el camino mirando a través de la ventana y sosteniendo con firmeza la varita y la niña de quinto curso simplemente recorría los pasillos algo nerviosa, cosa que molestaba mucho a Pansy.

—Bien mi querida princesa helada—dijo Nott una noche antes de llegar a su destino—saldré un momento, dile a tu hombre que te entretenga. —Draco lo miró con odio pero él solo se rió.

Salió por la puerta de Slytherin y bajó las escaleras, no sabía bien a donde se dirigía pero queria despejar su mente antes de llegar a la matanza. Bajó un piso nada más y se encontró con una cabellera larga y totalmente rubia, casi igual al tono de Draco. Creía haberla visto antes, era la chica de Revenclaw que siempre parecía despistada, según sabia era un año menor que él y era del Equipo Potter, había sido la narradora de un partido de quidditch el año anterior, Theo se preguntó si aun veía criaturas extrañas.

—Rojo, muy curioso—dijo Luna sin siquiera girar su rostro.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Theo dudando si le había hablado a él.

Luna giró su cabeza y mostró un pequeño artefacto cuadrado que mostraba un color rojo intenso, casi como el cabello de la Weasley del que tanto hablaba Zabini.

—Un obsequio de mi padre—explicó la rubia—contiene _pukies,_ ya sabes, criaturas que reflejan el estado de ánimo cuando alguien está cerca. Y el tuyo es muy rojo. ¿Por qué no estás temeroso igual que todos? ¿Por qué en su lugar estas enojado?

Theo la miró pero no dijo nada, era obvio que esa porquería no indicaba el estado de nadie, sin embargo esa chica tenía razón, él no estaba igual de temeroso que los otros, por el contrario el miedo era lo que menos pasaba por sus sentimientos, estaba furioso por la forma en que todo mundo se estaba comportando, por la maldita manía de su padre con su el honor al estatus de sangre, por la separación de su novia y por todo aquello que había vivido desde que nació.

—Pronto todo terminara—murmuró Luna. —Buenas noches.

Y la rubia cabellera se desvaneció, dejando a Theo como si le hubieran hecho un _obliviate _pues sus pensamientos habían esquivado la razón por la cual había bajado.

_-~-_-~-_-~-_DM&HG_-~-_~-_-~-_HP&GW_-~-_~-_-~-_

_¿Hola? Ah! Espero estén bien…lo siento por no actualizar ayer lo que pasa es que tengo un derrame en el ojo y mi mamá me prohibió la computadora anoche jaja pero hoy no se ha dado cuenta, además solo actualizare y me iré a descansar la visa._

_¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Creo que ya hay mas interacción Draco/Hermione ¿Qué opinan?_

_Bueno no se que mas decir jeje me voy a hacer cosas y si me crece el ojo seguiré leyendo Harry Potter &El Caliz de Fuego (Voy en los mundiales, cuando Draco le advierte a Hermione aww *u* vida mia jaja Ok me tranquilizo)_

_Bueno un beso a todas._

_¿Review?_

_~Luriana~_

_**"Sobre la faz de un papel puro y limpio**____****_

_**dejas grabado con sangre de tinta**____****_

_**lo que con tu alma decir has querido,**____****_

_**lo que tu mente inefable te dicta"**_


	8. El palacio de Hampton Court

**El palacio de Hampton Court**

El lunes 6 de septiembre a medio día, el tren llegó a su destino. Dormir en el último piso de un transporte enorme y veloz no era precisamente la experiencia más grata que alguien pudiese tener, menos si a ese alguien le asustaban las alturas como lo era con Hermione Granger.

Desde primer grado, mostró su miedo a montar en escoba por la sencilla razón de que estar a mas de seis metros sobre el piso le producía cierto malestar que no podía curar con nada. En tercer grado creyó que su boggart se convertiría en un barranco y en los Mundiales de Quidditch, enfocaba su vista a los jugadores evitando mirar hacia abajo.

El tren aterrizó violentamente mientras ella se cepillaba los dientes, Harry le había hablado del autobús noctambulo y creyó que las sensaciones podrían ser muy similares con la diferencia de que Harry estaba acostumbrado a las emociones fuertes en los pisos altos, cuando la maquina se detuvo ella no pudo hacer nada en contra de la inercia así que tropezó y tuvo que meter sus manos para no golpearse con el cristal de la ventana; al quedar en esa posición pudo apreciar algo realmente hermoso.

Miró por la ventana del baño y vio el enorme palacio de Hampton Court, el pasto recién podado brillaba a una intensidad increíble mientras que las aves llegaban a hidratarse al bebedero central que estaba justo enfrente de la puerta principal. Si no hubiera vivido en Hogwarts por más de seis años podría haber jurado que era la construcción más perfecta que había visto en su vida.

Había leído un poco sobre construcciones de Reino Unido poco antes de regresar a la escuela y en la biblioteca del tren; gracias a esto pudo averiguar que los habitantes cercanos juraban escuchar voces cuando el palacio llevaba más de un siglo deshabitado, decían que veían cosas extrañas como fuegos artificiales o luces de véngala por lo cual llegaron a la conclusión de que era un construcción embrujada y por ende nadie se atrevía a habitarlo; sin embargo en el libro _Palacios Hechizado, _el nombre Hampton Court aparecía constantemente y según explicaba, la bruja Catalina Horward residió ahí por mucho tiempo junto con su esposo el mago Henry Tudor quien la mató para poder contraer matrimonio con la bruja Caitlyn Parr, sin embargo Catalina ya sospechaba de la infidelidad de su marido y gracias a sus elfos domésticos sabía que planeaba su muerte, por lo tanto antes de morir lanzó maldiciones por todo el palacio impidiendo la entrada o salida de alguien además de abrir pasadizos secretos de los cuales nadie podía encontrar la salida, sin contar las múltiples criaturas que dejo ahí. Fue así como todos los habitantes del palacio murieron de forma terrible o si su destino no fue la muerte, terminaron perdidos en medio de sótanos o áticos hechizados. Y desde ese día las almas en pena rondan por el castillo pidiendo perdón e implorando libertad.

Una sensación de emoción recorrió todo su cuerpo, sería muy interesante poder estudiar un poco más esos acontecimientos e indagar a cerca de como esa mujer pudo hacer semejantes hechizos. Tal vez alguno le podría ayudar a salir de ese caos. Si era lo suficientemente lista podría encerrar a algunos de sus contrincantes y evitar que salieran así no tendría culpa de su muerte, porque ver a Draco Malfoy y a Pansy Parkinson perderse dentro de un palacio sería la mejor oportunidad que tendría para terminar con ellos, si lograba hacer eso y cambiarles el plan a los mortifagos posiblemente ella y sus demás compañeros podrían tener un destino distinto.

Escuchó como los estudiantes comenzaban a abandonar el tren y desde su altura pudo contemplar la platinada y despeinada cabellera de la persona en quien había estado pensando segundos atrás. No se había encontrado con él, desde aquella ocasión en el comedor cuando ella le aventó un panquesillo, y daba gracias de que así fuera. Queria evitarlo a toda costa porque su simple presencia era molesta, por tal razón bajaba a desayunar antes que nadie y se quedaba estudiar en la biblioteca en el rincón más alejado porque en algún momento del día domingo pudo sentir la presencia de otros estudiantes y no queria hablar con nadie, así que también esperaba a no escuchar ruido para ir a cenar y después subir a su habitación sin molestar a nadie. Planeaba hacer lo mismo estando en el palacio así que al sentir que todos abandonaron la maquina, tomó su pequeña bolsa y recorrió por última vez los escalones transparentes.

Caminó por el gran sendero de piedra, mirando a sus alrededores y pudiendo contemplar el gran lago que se mostraba justo en medio de dos arbustos adornados con listones que al moverse formaban un león. Se imaginó que en este lugar también estarían separados por casas y que ella caminaba por el lugar correcto para llegar a la torre donde tanto ella como sus otros tres compañeros serian alojados. Sin embargo al llegar a la entrada principal del palacio pudo observar a cuatro brujos, dos hombres y dos mujeres, que encabezaban las filas formadas por cuatro estudiantes, menos Gryffindor que solo eran tres, y en ese momento Hermione conoció a los hechiceros que serian los encargados de ayudarlos.

La bruja que encabezaba a Slytherin era una mujer vieja, de cabello canoso y arrugas por todo el rostro. Tenía una expresión severa y vestía de negro total. Tenía porte de orgullo y soberbia, pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención de Hermione, sino la forma en que la miraba. Los ojos de la bruja eran de un tono tan gris que parecía una mujer ciega pero aun así su mirada era penetrante y en algún momento Hermione sintió una punzada en la sien. El mago de Revenclaw era un hombre bajito y de complexión robusta, tenía las entradas muy pronunciadas y se veía que el respirar era un trabajo agotador, también vestía de negro y tenía sus ojos verdes enfocados en los arboles que formaban el escucho de la casa de las águilas. Hufflepuff también tenía un mago, sin embargo él a diferencia de los otros dos parecía aburrido pues se miraba las uñas de las manos sin importarle lo que pasaba a su alrededor, era más joven que los otros dos y si no fuera por su expresión de arrogancia podría considerarse guapo, era alto y su piel bronceada combinaba con sus cabellos dorados, en ese momento Hermione pudo comprobar sus sospechas, esos magos no estaban ahí para ayudar a las casas sino para ayudar solamente a Slytherin pues podía apostar todo lo que tenía que ellos no tenían el mas mínimo interés en los alumnos recién llegados.

Finalmente pudo enfocar su vista en la bruja de Gryffindor, también ella era muy joven, tentativamente no pasaba de los 25 años, su piel era oscura lo que mismo que su cabello totalmente ondulado, sus ojos eran de tono chocolate y sus labios tenían un tono carmesí. Al igual que los otros vestía de negro sin embargo no lucía como ellos. Hermione se preguntó si le habían lanzado un_ imperio_ para pertenecer a los mortifagos o cual era la razón por la que se había unido a sus filas porque desde lejos se podía presenciar que esa mujer no tenia una gota de maldad en sus venas, se lo decía el brillo en sus ojos y la media sonrisa que recién acababa de formar sus labios.

Hermione se colocó junto con su grupo de compañeros detrás de la bruja y lanzó una última mirada a la hermosa entrada del palacio antes de ir a la que sería su torre por cuatro semanas. Los pastizales principales eran absolutamente insignificantes a comparación de lo que se avecinaba dentro, todo alrededor estaba cubierto de hierba y los arboles en el centro de los jardines conservaban la energía del lugar. Mas allá de todo, había un espacio en el que detrás de los arbustos ciertas cosas pequeñas comenzaban a brillar a tal intensidad que mantener la vista fija en ellas era prácticamente imposible, Hermione quiso desviar su camino para descubrir lo que ahí se encontraba.

—Señorita Granger, es por aquí—dijo la bruja al ver que Hermione se desviaba del camino.

Sin mirarla, Hermione siguió el camino que le indicaban pero no despegó la vista de los arbustos y sus brillos. Llegaron hasta la torre del ala este y pudo percatarse que no era nada similar a Hogwarts, porque en su escuela las construcciones y aditamentos estaban ya diseñados para ser un colegio donde los alumnos vivirían casi un año, y en el lugar que ahora se encontraban no parecía haber una simple señal de hospitalidad.

Las habitaciones eran muy grandes pero se notaba a gran distancia que no habían sido habitadas en hacía mucho tiempo, las puertas oxidadas rechinaban y las telarañas adornaban cada esquina del cuarto. Si Ron estuviera ahí posiblemente estaría muriendo del susto. Como le gustaría que él estuviera ahí diciendo su sarta de tonterías y haciéndola enfadar por cosas mínimas e insignificantes. No, sinceramente no le gustaría la idea de que uno de sus mejores amigos se estuviera enfrentando, también, a un destino final. Hermione se preguntaban cómo estaban pasándola ellos en esos momentos, si habían logrado su prometido de los horrocruxes o que era precisamente lo que estaban haciendo.

—Esta será su torre—explicó la bruja con voz dulce haciendo salir a Hermione de sus pensamientos—cada quien tendrá su habitación y nos reuniremos aquí cada mañana para desayunar y después ir a sus entrenamientos.

Rápidamente Hermione pudo percatarse de donde estaban, parecía una cocina enorme, elegante y antigua. A lo lejos el fregadero estaba lavando algunos trastes que tenían tiempo guardados y la estufa comenzaba a prender fuego por sí sola. En el centro de la habitación había un enorme comedor de estructura muy antigua y sin embargo lucia resplandeciente, más por los adornos novedosos.

Hermione se preguntó cómo serían los entrenamientos y que haría la bruja que estaba con ellos para debilitarlos ante los Slytherin pero en seguida su primera inquietud fue resuelta.

—Sus entrenamientos se dividirán en cuatro semanas—explicó—la primera entrenaran con los otros doce alumnos, la segunda ustedes cuatro bajo mis órdenes, la tercera me reuniré con cada uno de ustedes para explotar estrategias secretas y la cuarta será libre para que ustedes sigan practicando. Algunos días entrenaremos en los jardines del palacio, otros en el salón principal donde tenemos maniquíes que simularan a su contrincante justo como le tenían en la Sala de Menesteres— los cuatro intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa pero la bruja no cambio su actitud—¿Dudas?

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Dennis que ya parecía más tranquilo aunque aun mostraba algunas muecas de miedo.

La bruja rió.

—¿Vienes a un campo de batalla del que posiblemente no salgas con vida y te interesa mi nombre?

—Tú sabes el nuestro, estamos en desventaja.

—El nombre no es importante, Dennis—interfirió Hermione—y estamos en desventaja por muchas cosas.

—¿Eso cree usted, señorita Granger? —preguntó la bruja mirando directamente a la única mujer de Gryffindor.

—Es obvio que usted es como ellos—respondió Hermione mirándola también.

—Una cosa es ser parte de ellos y otra ser como ellos—dijo la mortífaga desviando la mirada—ahora suban a dejar sus cosas, a darse un baño y a descansar un poco. Los veo aquí a las ocho— y al ver que nadie más decía nada agregó—mi nombre es Elizabeth.

Hermione no prestó mucha atención al nombre después de lo que dijo acerca de no ser como ellos, ¿Qué queria decir? Posiblemente queria que confiaran en ella para al final traicionarlos, sin embargo había algo en su tono de voz y en la forma de mirar que no mostraban maldad alguna. Su voz no era cruel como la de los mortifagos que había escuchado hablar en algún momento, no caminaba con superioridad y no se dirigía a ella como "Sangre sucia". A pesar de eso no queria confiar ni crear un lazo inexistente del que luego se podría arrepentir.

Llegó a la enorme habitación, la cual era muy parecida a la Hogwarts con la diferencia que esta sería solo suya, miró el baño que tenia justo detrás de la puerta que estaba cerca a su cama, decidió echarle un vistazo y contempló la tina que ya estaba preparada con burbujas, queria evitar todos los lujos como fuera posible, pero su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos un poco de tranquilidad. Así que se sumergió en el agua tibia, sintiendo por un momento entrar la paz a su ser y una vez relajada decidió perderse en los brazos de Morfeo para que al despertar recibiera la peor noticia.

_-~-_-~-_-~-_DM&HG_-~-_~-_-~-_HP&GW_-~-_~-_-~-_

Durante el camino del jardín hacia la torre donde los Slytherin se alojarían el silencio inundo todo, siendo roto únicamente por las pisadas que Astoria sabe cuando pasaba sobre un montón de césped húmedo. Pansy intentaba ser positiva como lo venía siendo sin embargo el ambiente no se prestaba para que dijera alguna cosa sin sentido así que permaneció en silencio igual que todos y siguió caminando.

A Draco el palacio no le pareció nada extraordinario, había visitado varios durante toda su vida y su mansión prácticamente era lo mismo, pero a pesar de estar relacionado con esas construcciones cada que visitaba una nueva se sorprendía a tal grado que llegaba a ser vergonzoso para sus padres, pues hacia muchas preguntas acerca del por qué de cada cosa y de le interesaba saber su procedencia. Esta vez, al contrario, no tenía la mas mínima intención de preguntar nada, entre menos pudiera abrir la boca mejor, solo queria practicar sin la presión de su tía y sin ocupar a Pansy de conejillo de indias porque a pesar de que era desesperante y prefería estar alelado de ella, salvo cuando queria liberar sus hormonas, no queria verla retorcerse de nuevo ni que lo mirara con miedo después de haber sido torturada. Le sorprendía como ella se podía tomar a la ligera las cosas y fingir que nada ocurría, al igual que Theo disimulaba ser feliz, y prefería estar enfocada en otras cosas, tal vez eso se debía a parte de su falta de conocimiento del mundo, pues siempre había estada encerrado en su burbuja de cristal, un material que cada vez se endurecía mas.

Él también había sido así por mucho tiempo, se enfocaba en sí mismo y no veía lo que ocurría mas allá de su esfera, le importaba un comino si su padre usaba una máscara o si su tía se escapaba de Azkaban. Sin embargo algo siempre le había importado aunque, al igual que Pansy prefería ignorar esa importancia porque le traería más problemas que cosas buenas. Por esa razón queria terminar pronto con ese suplicio, queria morir rápidamente o ser el vencedor sin necesidad de matar a nadie salvo a Granger, pero a ella si no le aseguraría una muerte rápida y sin dolor, porque ella era la causante de todos los problemas que acorralaban su vida, siempre lo había sido. Su maldita manía de entrometerse en lo que no la llamaban, su estúpido cerebro que podía captar rápidamente las cosas y buscar la solución a la situación peligrosa que se avecinaba y por eso mismo queria verla sufrir como él estaba sufriendo, queria que se revolcara en el piso y suplicara que el dolor terminara justo como Pansy lo hacía, porque era ella quien el realidad se merecía ese dolor. Le encantaba llegar a fastidiarla, porque cada que lo hacía liberaba cierta tención que no lo dejaba vivir.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, ignoró el momento en el que llegaron a la torre, escuchó rápidamente la forma en que serían los entrenamientos y la cita que tendrían en la noche. Una vez que la bruja salió de la torre dándose aires de grandeza, los cuatro Slytherin se sentaron alrededor de una mesa redonda e intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Quién ganará de ustedes? —preguntó Astoria pasando su mirada de Draco a Pansy

Draco y Pansy se miraron, al parecer el plan de los mortifagos de querer hacer un juego para demostrar que lado podía ser el vencedor no estaba funcionado, todos sabían que la única razón de hacer esa actividad era para terminar con los sangres sucias y los simpatizantes de Potter, y estaba siendo bien sabido que los Slytherin solo estaban participando para simular un juego justo y equitativo.

—Daphne dijo que queria que yo lo hiciera, pero siendo sinceros, los resultados favorecerán a uno de ustedes tres por ser hijos de ellos. Espero que seas tú, Theo. Quiero que mi hermana sea feliz. —Todos la miraron sorprendidos y la vieron levantarse de su asiento—En fin, me daré un baño. Los veo a las ocho.

—Haré lo mismo— aportó Pansy y siguió a Astoria.

Draco y Theo se quedaron solos de nuevo, el primero queria seguir en su plan de no hablarle a nadie pero Theo comenzó la plática.

—¿Ya tienes pensado que hacer, además de matar a Granger de una forma dolorosa? —preguntó Theo divertidamente—No me mires así, recuerda que tambien soy bueno en _legeremancia_ y digamos que últimamente tu no estas ocupando tu _oclumancia_

—Pues por ahora es en lo único que he pensado—respondió Draco como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo e ignorando su falta de concentraciín—¿Y tú has logrado algo con tus salidas nocturnas en el tren?

Desde el encuentro con Luna y su instrumento que explicaba la situación emocional de las personas que estaban cercas, Theo salió las noches restantes del viaje queriendo encontrarse de nuevo con esa chica, no sabía muy bien la razón pero le parecía fascinante, al menos mas que Draco en una obsesión de querer matar a Granger, mucho más que los quejidos de su ex cuñada acerca de lo injusta que era la vida, pero sobre todo más fascinante que las platicas absurdas de Pansy. Al menos Luna se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos rápidamente sin necesidad de que él hablara y curiosamente después de escucharla había podido reflexionar un poco y eso lo hizo sentirse mejor. Pero ya no la había vuelto a encontrar, ni siquiera en los desayunos o en la comida, solo la miró rápidamente cuando todos salieron del tren pero inmediatamente la perdió de vista.

—Si—Draco lo miró esperando una respuesta más larga —descansar un poco de la pesadez que me acompaña día con día. No espero que lo entiendas,—se apresuró a decir—haré lo mismo que las chicas. Te veo después.

Theo subió la escalera en espiral que se mostraba al final del comedor y Draco se entretuvo pensando cómo era que su amigo podía haber descansado con tan solo salir unos momentos de su absurdo compartimento, queria saber que era exactamente lo que había hecho para poder hacer él lo mismo. No creía que un baño fuera lo suficientemente potente como para relajarlo, el cuerpo de Pansy podría serlo pero en esos momentos no le apetecía actuar de una forma cortes ante su "amiga", también pasó por su cabeza intentar dormir un poco sin embargo era consciente que llevaba meses sin pegar el ojo por mas de doshoras y no creía que solo por estar en otro palacio eso cambiara en lo mas mínimo.

Se quedó mirando el redondo comedor y por un momento recordó las reuniones con los mortifagos y los asesinatos sobre su mesa principal, pero negó rápidamente tratando de olvidar esos recuerdos. Según Abberty, la bruja que sería su representante y que él la conocía muy bien pues también se reunía con ellos en la Mansión Malfoy, les informó que podían hacer lo que quisieran solo que estuvieran listos en los entrenamientos y en los horarios que les dictaban pues en estos se llevarían a cabo acontecimientos que podían ser de vital importancia. Así que pensó en salir a dar un paseo por los jardines para después regresar a darse un baño muy rápido y poder alistarse para reunirse a las ocho con sus otros compañeros.

A lo lejos le llegó el olor del perfume de Pansy, sabía que se aproximaba así que rápidamente salió de la torre. Caminó por los enormes pasillos y pudo percatarse de muchas pinturas que se movían, una en especial le llamó mucho la atención pues en ella había dos grupos de personas divididos por un gran rio, los cuales intentaban atacarse entre sí pero al mojar sus pies los hombres comenzaban a convertirse en animales y deseó que las cosas pudieran ser así porque vivir como animal podría ser más fácil y menos doloroso pues a pesar de que mataban a sus presas, lo hacían por una necesidad y no por un capricho. En ese momento algo golpeó su mente, era como si una especie de criatura se le hubiera metido en sus oídos para susurrarle: "tu mataras a Granger por capricho". Se dio unos pequeños golpees en la oreja creyendo que así no volvería a escuchar lo que fuera que había hablado en su oreja pero fue en vano porque de nuevo escuchó: "Te quejas de las muertes y preferirías ser un animal y sin embargo pretendes acabar con la vida de una muchacha inocente que el único mal que te ha hecho ha sido…"

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó una voz a su espalda. Imaginó que era Pansy, pero la voz era dulce y muy suave, Pansy no tenía ese toque de ternura. Disimuladamente giró el rostro y se encontró con la pequeña amiga loca de Potter.

—Nada que sea de tu incumbencia—respondió sin mirarla pero ella se acercó a él.

—¿También escuchas las voces? —él la miró sorprendido.

—Como te dije, no es de tu incumbencia—y dicho esto se fue.

Podía sentir algo por Pansy aunque fuera lo mas mínimo, podía ser amigo de Theo porque ambos se hallaban en similares situaciones, pero no iba a hablar con una extraña, sin embargo le estaba agradecido de que llegara porque así pudo salir de su trance y dejar de escuchar voces. Tal vez ese zumbido tenía razón pero sus planes ya estaban hechos.

Pensando en no poder estar cómodo en ningún sitio, llegó a su habitación y se despejó con furia de su ropa para poder sentir el dulce calor del agua que sobresalía de la tina, intentó cerrar los ojos para ver si así lograba quedarse dormido, sin embargo imágenes de él convirtiéndose en una bestia hacían que prefiriera seguir mirando el deteriorado castillo. No supo cuanto tiempo tardo, pero escuchó las campanadas del reloj que estaba frente a la puerta de su ahora dormitorio y se percató que solo faltaban diez minutos para las ocho. Se levantó de la tina y sintió como el agua comenzaba a caer por su cuerpo como suaves caricias, se aproximó una toalla y amarrándosela a la cintura salió a su habitación, rápidamente se vistió con un pantalón negro y una camisa del mismo tono y bajó al encuentro con sus compañeros que ya estaban en el comedor con Abberty.

La mortifaga les indico que la siguieran y eso fue precisamente lo que hicieron, para así llegar a un vestíbulo en la torre central del palacio donde había aun más pinturas a las que Draco no quiso acercarse. Segundos después de haber llegado, los Revenclaw hicieron lo mismo, seguidos por los Hufflepuff para finalizar con los Gryffindor los cuales caminaban con la barbilla muy alzada.

Estaban los cuatro mortifagos acompañándolos y uno al que Draco conocía muy bien, Pius Thicknesse un mago que según sabia estaba bajo el hechizo _Imperius_ pero a él siempre le pareció muy convencido de sus propuestas en la mesa de su comedor. Además de ser ahora el ministro de magia . Vestía un traje rayado y una corbata negra, su barba de chivo formaba un chino en la punta. Se quedó mirando a todos los participantes mientras los otros brujos formaban una fila a su lado y una vez que todos guardaron silencio comenzó:

—Ya han llegado hasta aquí y deberían sentirse orgullosos de ello, ahora hagamos que sus amigos y familiares también se sientan orgullosos de ustedes,— todos se voltearon a ver— ellos saben que están aquí para hacer honrar a su estatus pero creen que están sufriendo—esta última palabra la dijo con cierto tono de burla— demostrémosles que no es así, mostrémosles que están conviviendo mucho mejor que si estuvieran en Hogwarts, incluso podemos llegar a demostrarles que en estos casos es cuando se encuentran a los amigos. Oh no me miren así, yo solo quiero que sus familias no sufran.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio pero luego continuó:

—Como la mayoría de ustedes son de familias muggle, estarán relacionados con la telev, televa, tele…

—Televisión— corrigó Dennis

—Eso—sonrió el Ministro—entonces no veo el problema por el cual no podamos grabarlos en una especie de presentación y así sus queridos padres logren verlos y estén más tranquilos. Porque si algo no puedo soportar es ver sufrir a las familias—se llevó una mano al pecho para aumentar su burla. —Así que el viernes haremos una especie de desfile donde aparecerán sus nombres, su estatus de sangre, la casa a la que pertenecen y sus ideales políticos. Después si nos da tiempo, ya tendrán una oportunidad para hablar de como se sienten y para eso contaremos con nuestra preciada Rista Skeeter. —Hermione rodó los ojos—Ahora bien, saldrán por parejas, chico y chica, mostraran una sonrisa y fingirán que son amigos ¿está claro?

Al observar que todos comenzaban a buscar una pareja agregó:

—No se preocupen, lo echaremos a la suerte justo como Snape lo hizo. Por eso mismo, aquí tengo sus nombres jóvenes—mostró una pequeña bolsa de rojo intenso— y aquí los suyos señoritas—mostró una bola fiusha en la otra mano.

Hermione queria terminar rápidamente con esa payasada, así que se adelantó y metió la mano en la bolsa roja.

—Veo que a la señorita Granger le gusta andarse sin rodeos.

Sin embargo, algo muy extraño paso, justo cuando sacó un papelito, otro igual salió de la bolsa fiusha y fue volando a las manos de Draco. Todos se quedaron extrañados y estupefactos ante la reacción de sus compañeros.

—No lo hare con ella—gritó Draco

—Señor, Malfoy— intervino Abbety—usted no está aquí para hacer lo que le plazca, si le tocó estar con esta impura lo estará.

La cara de Draco pasó del pálido al rojo y sin escuchar de explicaciones salió del vestíbulo.

El corazón de Hermione comenzó a palpitar muy rápido de coraje, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y lo único que pudo hacer fue acercarse a la ventana para contemplar los jardines en la oscuridad ignorando totalmente la mirada de odio que Pansy le estaba lanzando.

_-~-_-~-_-~-_DM&HG_-~-_~-_-~-_HP&GW_-~-_~-_-~-_

_Hola! _

_Bien como les dije, a partir de aquí comienza un poco más la relación Draco&Hermione como ven les toco juntos y la conciencia de Draco le esta susurrando cosas. Ya se han instalado en el palacio y ahora solo les queda entrenar. Ya veremos cómo les va en el desfile y después en la entrevista, y posteriormente comenzaran los juegos aaaaaaaaah! También en el otro capítulo veremos la reacción de Ron al ver a Draco junto a Hermione y creo que ya es todo lo que les puedo adelantar._

_El palacio si existe, está situado en la ciudad de Hampton Inglaterra y es considerado uno de las construcciones mas embrujadas, ¿Por qué? El rey Enrique VIII vivía ahí con sus muchas esposas, sin embargo Catalina Howard le fue infiel y este al darse cuenta la mando encerrar para después decapitarla y se cree que el espíritu de ella sigue rondando ahí, así que decidí seguir más o menos la historia jaja claro, alterándola un poquito. También en este palacio se llevaran a cabo las pruebas de velocidad y de ciclismo ahora en las olimpiadas así que cuando lo estén viendo se acuerdan de mi jaja._

_Creo que eso sería todo, iré a dormir (aquí en México son las 3:07 pm) porque me he desvelado mucho haciendo un fic con una amiga y escuchando canciones de Juan Gabriel mientras pienso en las parejas de Harry (Escuchen "La diferencia" y díganme si no piensan en Harry&Ginny) jeje Ok estoy loca y más aun porque el domingo estaba escribiendo esto mientras escuchaba "Sexy and I know it" y se me ocurrió la escena de la tina en fin me voy. _

_Bueno sean felices, y si les gusto el capitulo o no, dejen review ¿vale?_

_Un beso enorme._

_~Luriiana~_


	9. Amortentia y maleficio Imperius

**Amortentia y maleficio imperius**

Desde la mañana siguiente a la selección de parejas, para desfilar en los jardines del palacio y así poder mostrar al mundo muggle y mágico la forma en que sus representantes estaban pasando los días antes de enfrentarse a su destino "Pero no tienen nada que preocuparse si confían en su fuerza", eran las palabras que Tickneesse había dicho al finalizar el sorteo de parejas, comenzaron los entrenamientos de una forma agotadora y agitada.

Los despertaron muy temprano, justo antes del amanecer y les negaron la posibilidad de tomar un baño o cepillarse el cabello si quiera –esto fue muy tormentoso para Hermione pues su ya de por si cabello era un absoluto caos, mas lo era recién levantado de la almohada-, lo único que les permitieron hacer fue cambiarse las pijamas por una especie de uniforme que le habían entregado a cada uno con el respectivo escudo de su casa. Los uniformes eran de una tela conocida en el mundo muggle como licra la cual estaba totalmente pegada al cuerpo de la persona que la usaba, sin embargo tenia ciertos aditamentos que les podían ser de utilidad como el bolsillo en el tobillo para guardar la varita, algunos compartimentos en la cintura para recolectar ciertas hierbas que podían serles de utilidad y otros espacios de los cuales, les habían informados, podían salir cierta clase de animación que podía ser usada en su contra.

Hermione se sintió incomoda vestida así, parecía más que se paseaba desnuda pues la ropa que usaba hacia que todas las partes de su cuerpo se transparentaran, sintiéndose cada vez mas avergonzada por esa situación. Bajó rápidamente en el momento que el viento comenzó a sacudir el dosel de su cama, estaba segura que era el efecto de algún hechizo para que estuvieran acostumbrándose a despertar en esas situaciones. Se encontró en el comedor con sus otros tres compañeros que también vestían con una tela que resultaba extremadamente delgada y resaltaba los músculos que los hombres, pues Dean no era delgaducho ni mucho menos. Lo único que pudieron desayunar fue una manzana y una vaso de leche cada uno, confiando en que a la hora de la comida tendrían un festín prominente justo como les habían prometido. Pasando por varios rincones del castillo, observando varios retratos que se movían de una forma espeluznante y sintiendo el polvo de las armaduras golpear su cara llegaron al jardín trasero, era enorme y muy verdoso, los arbustos eran altos y en algunos lapsos de tiempo sus copas comenzaban a agitarse de tal forma que podían golpear a cualquiera que estuviera cerca.

La época otoñal se mostraba a su esplendor, las hojas de los arboles caían lentamente y soltaban una brisa que provocaba escalofríos. Sin embargo, la naturaleza no estaba pura y sacra como debería de serlo, sino que habían hechizado los matorrales y las partes de cada uno de los arbustos.

Al estar en los jardines, Hermione contempló como sus compañeros iban llegado cuatro por cuatro. Luna llevaba su cabello sucio y platinado muy largo, y al estar vestida con el licra entallada sus rasgos de inocencia se vieron más pronunciados; sus enormes ojos azules miraban todo alrededor y se enfocaban en pequeños detalles como las gotas en la punta de las copas de los arboles, los demás Revenclaw solamente se limitaban a respirar profundo y mirar con detención el cielo nublado. Hermione se preguntó que estrategias podían estar teniendo cada uno de los que ahí estaban porque casi no había hablado con ninguno de ellos, pero se imaginaba que ya cada uno tendría en claro su meta: no dejarse caer y luchas hasta el final.

Siguió mirando a su alrededor y de la torra opuesta a la que sus compañeros de casa y ella habían salido, surgieron cuatro figuras que la obligaron a enfocarse en ellos. Pansy Parkinson, al parecer, había reducido horas de sueño para poder arreglar su cabello porque estaba perfectamente lacio y relucientemente negro, lo tenía amarrado en forma de coleta y se había recogido el fleco hacia atrás, su atuendo pegado negro con rayas verdes y grises, delineaba sus curvas y resaltaba su tono blanco de piel, su respiración era agitada pues la serpiente que estaba en su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente como si recién hubiera llegado de una carrera; en todo el trayecto Hermione la había visto confiada pero en esos momentos su miedo, innecesario según la Gryffindor, aumentaba y hacia que su rostro ya de por si severo se viera aun mas endurecido. Detrás de ella, Theodoro Nott cruzaba los brazos y se recargaba en un muro cercano a sus compañeros, su ropa marcaba su delgado cuerpo y resaltaba algunos músculos en sus brazos. Astoria Grengrass pasó por el lado de ambos compañeros de casa pero ni siquiera los miró, corrió ágilmente e hizo una pirueta en el aire, ante esto Hermione notó como Pansy rodaba los ojos y ella intentó hacerlo mismo pero al darse cuenta de que la pelinegra la miraba prefirió enfocar su vista a otro lado, y fue así como vio salir a Draco Malfoy de su torre; llevaba el cabello despeinado y debajo de sus ojos unas profundas ojeras demostraban su falta de sueño, tenia ciertas manchas rojas de lado de sus ojos grises y sus labios estaban un poco resecos. Caminaba erguido, mostrando su habitual signo de superioridad pero daba paso lentos, como si costara trabajo andar; a través de su traje de licra negro con gris y verde, se dejaban ver sus músculos perfectamente bien colocados en su lugar, el Quidditch si que dejaba cosas buenas y eso hacia a Hermione preguntarse porque Harry estaba tan delgaducho. A través de sus cabellos castaños, Hermione siguió contemplando los movimientos de Malfoy y observó como jalaba su manga izquierda de tal forma que solo se le pudieran ver los dedos, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que solo Pansy y él usaban el uniforme con manga larga pues a todos los demás les llegaba justo debajo del hombro. Pero no queria distraerse en pequeñeces como esas, los instructores estaban a punto de llegar y tenía que estar lista para comenzar a ver las habilidades de sus contrincantes. Y no debía importarle que también le sentara el traje a Malfoy.

Una bruja de cabello corto y piel cacariza llegó justo después de ellos.

—No quiero magia—fue lo primero que dijo mirándolos a todos fijamente—esta semana aprenderemos técnicas de supervivencia.

—Podemos usar magia—protestó Pansy justo detrás de ella.

La bruja la miró y sonrió de forma irónica.

—Pero no quiero que la usen, así de sencillo. Además en el campo de batalla no creo que les sea de utilidad, el frio paralizara sus huesos antes de que puedan empuñar la varita y si quieren prender fuego para calentarse, simplemente delataran su ubicación y les lanzaran un_ avada._ —Cada que hablaba guiaba la vista a cada uno de los competidores—saben hacer magia, pero dudo que sepan sobrevivir.

Todos se miraron unos con otros. Eran magos, lo más lógico era que aplicaran sus conocimientos y movieran sus varitas. No obstante, Hermione creía que la supervivencia era parte esencial pues si bien sabia lanzar maleficios y su hechizo escudo era muy bueno, nunca había tenido que dormir a la deriva pensando en que cualquier momento podrían matarla. Pero, una vez más, se notaba la preferencia y la desigualdad que existía en el terreno, pues había niños como Arya que no tenían la más mínima idea de cómo lanzar un imperdonable y tampoco estaba muy segura de que ella, Hermione, supiera cómo hacerlo.

Fue así como comenzaron su primera semana de entrenamiento. Cada mañana justo antes del amanecer los dieciseises participantes tenían que estar ya en el campo usando su uniforme de licra. El lunes corrieron por todo el palacio para ganar condición física, pero conforme pasaban las horas la bruja les lanzaba cierto obstáculos que tenían que brincar o esquivar, como bolas de fuego o ramas de los arboles con púas. Tuvieron un lapso para comer de una hora, pero todos estaban sumamente agotados como para hablar de algo, así que decidieron volver al entrenamiento para fortalecer los brazos.

El martes, tuvieron que aprender a trepar en los arboles mientras les enseñaban como hacer nudos, la actividad no era difícil si la hacías correctamente, solo tenían que correr apresuradamente y buscar el árbol más cercano para poder subir por las ramas, sin embargo algunas eran falsas y tenían que detectarlas mientras que la instructora les lanzaba hechizos que tenían que esquivar. Una vez arriba del árbol, aprendieron a hacer nudos para poder dormir en esa posición sin miedo a caerse. Ese día los de Slytherin tuvieron oportunidad de reírse pues Arya se cayó a pisar una rama falsa y la bruja informó que su brazo estaba roto pero que no podía hacer nada puesto que en el momento de la competencia nadie haría nada por ella. Con llantos y quejas, terminaron el entrenamiento ese día y sin muchas ganas de hablar se fueron directo a su habitación.

El identificar las cosas que estaban embrujadas de las que no les llevo aprenderlo todo un día, Astoria fue una de las victimas al descubrir las plantas que podían serles de utilidad, pues cansada de correr sin sentido sintió la necesidad de beber algo y al llegar a la fuente tocó una de las flores que tenía cerca y siendo esta una trampa todo su cuerpo comenzó a llenarse de pus mientras se convulsionaba, poco a poco su mano con la que había tocado la planta se puso morada, como si tuviera gangrena. Todos gritaron de la conmoción, pues a pesar de que había habido caídas y algunas fracturas nadie había estado tan cerca de la muerte como esa chica de Slytherin quien no reaccionó hasta que la bruja que los instruía la levantó con la varita y la envió directamente al castillo mientras le informaba que sería la primera en morir una vez en la arena. Por lo tanto, el miércoles fue el día con más interacción y movilidad.

Pero nada se comparaba con lo que les esperaría el viernes en la presentación de los concursantes al mundo exterior.

La mañana del viernes, Hermione despertó muy agitada a causa de la pesadilla constante que venía invadiendo sus noches desde aquella tarde en el Expreso. Abrió los ojos repitiéndose que todo aquello era un sueño y que dentro del campo de batalla las cosas serian muy distintas, pero se sobresaltó mucho cuando vio dos enormes ojos verdes postrados en ella. Un gritó profundo, hizo que la pequeña criatura que la miraba saltara de la cama de la castaña.

—¿Dobby?

Una criatura pequeña con orejas grandes y ojos saltones, estaba mirándola desde el suelo, al escuchar su nombre el elfo se levantó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Hermione mientras se incorporaba de la cama.

—La señorita Bennet le dijo a Dobby que la mejor amiga del Señor Harry Potter podía necesitar su ayuda—dijo tembloroso— así que Dobby vino a ayudarla porque Dobby no quiere que le pase nada.

Una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione, hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía esa sensación en su pecho, desde que estaba en Hogwarts no había visto a Dobby y el ver una cara conocida le hizo sonreír. Aunque en realidad no le gustaba que esa criatura estuviera ahí, y eso le hizo preguntarse cuántos otros elfos estarían sirviendo a esta nueva actividad.

—Solo estoy yo, señorita—explicó Dobby como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de Hermione— solo a mi me han mandado.

Hermione asintió como si esa hubiera sido la única respuesta, y sonrió a Dobby al mismo tiempo que él la miraba.

—La señorita Bennet, le informa que su ropa para usar el día de hoy estará aquí al medio día, y que mientras la señorita Granger puede tomar un baño.

Se le había olvidado por completo la presentación que llevarían a cabo ese día, con los entrenamientos y su rodilla lastimada a causa de una rama falsa, no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en su momento con Malfoy, solo pensaba en ganar, en derrotar al rubio y de ser posible a todos los Slytherin porque ellos eran los culpables de todo lo que estaba pasando. Bueno ellos no propiamente pero ya no sabía con quien desquitar su ira o como canalizarla. Dobby despareció unos segundos después y a pesar de que ella no queria levantarse de la cama, decidió que era mejor darse un baño para pensar que hacer con Malfoy y el desfile.

Llegó a la tina y se despojó de su bata de dormir. Inspeccionó su cuerpo por unos segundos y vio su rodilla morada, pero eso no sería pretexto para nada. Poco a poco fue metiéndose al agua, sintiendo como las sales comenzaban a hacer efecto pues en el momento que introdujo su rodilla el dolor seso y era como si estuviera en las nubes. No sabía cuánto tiempo tenia para estar ahí pero queria perderse unos segundos. Se sumergió hasta el cuello y un extraño cosquilleo recorrió su piel mientras que un olor delicioso le invadía la mente, era un aroma inigualable y en ese momento captó que en el agua también habían mezclado _amortentia, _se estaba volviendo loca, por más que intentaba controlar sus impulsos, la esencia la estaba inundando. Comenzó a acariciarse lenta y sensualmente, cerró los ojos y sintió la piel de su cuello y como esta comenzaba a erizarse, dibujó pequeños círculos alrededor de sus pequeños y rozados pezones, sin duda ese olor la estaba matando, rosó su abdomen hasta que llegó a su entrepierna, acarició los pliegues que se habían comenzado a formar y se dejo sumergir en las cálidas burbujas mientras subía sus dedos hasta sus ingles, nunca antes había experimentado algo así y lo estaba disfrutando mucho pero un ruido detrás de la puerta le hizo volver a la realidad.

—Señorita Granger, aquí esta su ropa—gritó una vocecita.

Con las mejillas rojas y ardientes, a causa de la excitación y de la vergüenza que ahora sentía, Hermione salió de la tina envolviéndose en la toalla más próxima.

_-~-_-~-_-~-_DM&HG_-~-_~-_-~-_HP&GW_-~-_~-_-~-

Llevaba horas frente al espejo, miraba su rostro, sus ojos grises que muchas chicas deseaban, su flequillo caído y sus pronunciadas ojeras. Su baño había sido placentero, pero no duro mucho porque se tenía prohibido sentirse bien en algún momento, y es que evitar la comodidad era mejor que perderla en cualquier segundo. Giró su rostro para verse de perfil y se encontró con una cicatriz que había sufrido cuando recién se unió a los mortifagos, era gracioso que él se burlara de Potter y ahora tuviera una cicatriz sin forma justo detrás de la oreja, su tía Bellatrix se la había marcado con un cuchillo por desobedecer la orden de comenzar a matar sangre sucias en el colegio, pero él se justificó diciendo que ya tenía mucho en que pensar como para exterminar insectos que terminarían muriendo solos.

La vida era tan curiosa que precisamente en esos momentos su único deber era matar impuros y ya no estaba seguro que murieran solos y fácilmente.

—¿Por qué no te has vestido? —dijo una voz femenina a su espalda. —Ya falta poco tiempo.

—¿Cuándo prendederas a tocar? —dijo Draco sin girar su rostro, pero al ver que Pansy no respondió y solamente se sentó junto a él añadió— Quiero estar solo.

—¿Es correcto matar a los concursantes antes de comenzar el juego? —preguntó Pansy ignorando lo que Draco queria.

—¿De que hablas? —Por fin la miró y observó como esta traía un frasquito con liquido negro dentro—¿Eso es…

—Veneno de muscimol, si—completó la morena.

—¿Dónde lo conseguiste? —Pansy se encogió de hombros

—Recordé la receta, y encontré el hongo en el jardín, lo demás me ayudo Esther. Creo que le agradó.

Esther era la bruja que tenía el deber de vigilar y apoyar a los Slytherin, y en realidad estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo. No le agradaban los impuros y queria con todas sus fuerzas que Pansy fuera la campeona pues el simple hecho de ser un Malfoy era un impedimento para recibir ayuda de esta bruja que, al igual que la mayoría de los mortifagos, opinaba que los Malfoy eran unos cobardes sin determinaciones y esto se lo había hecho saber a Malfoy el día que Astoria llegó herida a causa de la flor que tocó y Esther rápidamente la curó, mientras que le preguntaba a Pansy si ella había salido ilesa y cuando esta dijo que si, la mortifaga sonrió sin ni siquiera mirar a los chicos.

A Draco no le parecía una mala idea eso del veneno, sin embargo había cosas que no entendía, como hacer que sus contrincantes lo bebieran esa noche o como se le había ocurrido a Pansy semejante idea.

—Veo que Granger te preocupa demasiado—dijo Pansy en tonó burlón cuando Draco le preguntó por qué se imaginaba que él queria una cosa así.

Pero él no respondió, siguió pensando en usarlo o no hacerlo, porque si lo hacia la competencia en la arena sería más fácil, además de que nadie juzgaría la causa de muerte pues esa era la impura que más preocupaba a los mortifagos porque según Snape ella era el cerebro de las operaciones Potter. Pero por el otro lado si la mataba de esa forma, no sufriría, no imploraría y posiblemente ella prefiriera esa forma de terminar con su vida, así que no le iba a dar el gusto, se iba a enfrentar a ella y él sería el vencedor.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó otra voz desde la puerta—Draco se supone que ya tienes que estar vestido. ¿Qué es eso Pansy?

—Un vestido, Theo—respondió escondiendo la botellita.

Hasta ese momento Draco se percató de cómo iba vestida. Usaba un vestido corto y demasiado pegado, en este se veían como escamas de un reptil que se movían a través de su delgado cuerpo. Para cubrir su espalda llevaba una capa negra con el símbolo de Slytherin dibujado en la espalda.

—Que ya tienen que bajar—insistió otra voz

Astoria estaba en la puerta usando un vestido verde, no lucía tan sexy como Pansy pero no se veía mal. Su cabello tenía una especie de diadema que formaba una víbora a la mitad de su cabeza. Draco miró la mano de la chica que había quedado negra, pero ya estaba curada, al parecer la chica se percató de esto y la escondió tras sí misma.

—¿Cómo demonios esperan que me vista si están todos ustedes aquí? —gritó Draco desesperado.

—Ya lo escucharon—intervinó Pansy—lárguense.

—Tú también— dijo Draco cortante y con una mirada de odio, todos salieron.

El jardín estaba totalmente diferente, había luces por doquier y unas especies de cajas que Draco jamás había visto en su vida, suponía que eran las televisiones las cuales habían explicado, se utilizarían para hacer llegar la señal hasta los suburbios muggles puesto que la familia de los impuros no leía el profeta pero los mortifagos no iban a dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver sufrir a esos insectos, así que con todo el dolor del mundo se vieron obligados a ocupar medios muggles.

Draco se unió con su grupo de compañeros, al parecer las otras casas apenas iban bajando.

—Me cago en la madre—gritó Theo—¿Por qué coño tú te ves genial y yo me parezco a Peeves?

—Es para que hagas juego con tu compañerita la loca—se burló Pansy.

Theo usaba un pantalón verde muy pegado y unas botas puntiagudas, su playera también era estrecha y de color negro con una víbora que recorría todo su cuerpo, desde la pierna hasta el cuello. Pero Draco, él usaba un traje gris con una camisa y corbata verde, su capa también era gris pero había optado por no usarla.

—Y hablando de tu compañera, ¿Dónde está? —insistió Pansy.

En esos momentos, una niña pequeña y rubia se acercó a los Slytherin, vestía un hermoso vestido azul con piedras a lrededor , tenía unas alas abiertas y ciertas plumas a lado la mejilla que contorsionaba su rostro.

—Hola Theodore—saludó.

—Vamos—dijo Theo y tomó del brazo a su compañera.

Ni Draco ni Pansy dijeron nada, pero el primero sabia que algo ocurría con su amigo pues desde que llegaron no había noche que no saliera de su torre y regresara hablando de un cuadro que era una especie de conciencia, él sabía de la existencia de ese cuadro pero en esos momentos no le importaba mucho el arte. Astoria desapareció pocos segundos después con el niño Creevey y eso le hizo darse cuenta que los de Gryffindor habían llegado. Pansy con un gesto de asco se fue a lado de Thomas y Draco se quedo solo meditando la situación y maldiciendo su suerte.

De todas las personas en el mundo, tenía que estar precisamente con esa Sangre Sucia, si el mundo mágico estaba lleno de ellos, porque tenía que ser precisamente ella. Giró su rostro y con lo único que se encontró fue con una Granger totalmente cambiada.

Su cabello se veía más esponjado de lo normal pero curiosamente no parecía un estropajo sino más bien una melena de león. Su maquillaje era tenue pero sus ojos daban mucho brillo. Pero sin duda lo que más llamaba la atención era su atuendo. Llevaba un vestido rojo escarlata con algunos destellos dorados, la parte inferior lucían cuadros de color blanco, pero lo que resaltaba mucho era la figura de fénix bordada en su pecho con las alas abiertas mientras que portaba un medallón en el cual se dejaban ver las letras ODF.

Hermione alzó una ceja y se acercó a Malfoy.

—Odias esto como yo, pero entre más rápido termine pronto dejaremos de vernos las caras—dijo la chica rápidamente.

En ese momento Hermione recordó el momento de su baño pues el olor que se desprendía de las burbujas estaba invadiéndola de nuevo. Giró a todos lados pero solo estaba un arbusto ya sin hojas, tal vez alguien había lanzado _amortentia_ en ese momento para que se lograra el objetivo de ver a todos los concursantes unidos, porque la otra opción que le rondaba por la cabeza era, sencillamente, ilógica.

—Camina—ordenó Malfoy despectivamente mientras la empujaba con la punta de la varita.

—¿Piensas lanzarme un maleficio? —dijo Hermione con burla al mismo tiempo que se giraba y quedaba de frente a Malfoy.

—No soy idiota, me esperare hasta la arena para ver cómo te retuerces y doblegas tu estúpido orgullo ante la gente poderosa.

—¿Te refieres a ti? Ay Malfoy yo pensé que el tener a tu padre en Azkaban te habían hecho ver la realidad.

Malfoy no dijo nada pero la simple mirada que le lanzó a Hermione explicó que no tenia argumentos con los cuales defenderse y es que siempre que le tocaban el tema de su padre su ira se multiplicaba al mismo tiempo que se mezclaba con cierta nostalgia. Al parecer Hermione se percató de lo que había dicho y por unos segundo se arrepintió, se mordió el labio y estuvo a punto de decir algo pero la voz de Thicknesse resonó por todo el castillo informando que pasaran a sus lugares.

Todos estaban formando dos hileras, cuando llegara el momento cada pareja caminaría por los matorrales sonriéndole a alguna de las cámaras, el punto era que los chicos se vieran felices de estar ahí y orgullosos de honrar y defender su estatus, y a pesar de que Hermione dudó que alguien fuera a actuar en medio de esa parafernalia, cuando llegó el momento todos sonreían y saludaban a las cámaras pero atribuyó esto a que tenían cinco magos alrededor apuntándoles con una varita.

Llegó su turno y ella no iba a ceder, no se iba a dejar intimidar por esos brujos, ella si estaba orgullosa de ser hija de muggles y si lucharía por honrar su estatus pero no de la forma que ellos querían, no mintiéndoles a las personas y sonriéndoles como imbécil, ella caminaría con la cabeza en alto sin ni siquiera mirar a Malfoy. Caminó por el sendero iluminado de fuegos artificiales y sintió la mirada del Ministro en ella, pero no le daría gusto, sin embargo sintió por un momento que su mente y cuerpo viajaban, que perdía la conciencia del mundo y cuando se dio cuenta que la estaban hechizando intentó poner resistencia, pero lo único que logró fue que su cabeza le doliera mucho y que terminara agarrada de la mano de Draco Malfoy.

Intentó quitar la mano, pero él la estaba presionando fuertemente, también a él lo debieron a haber hechizado porque tenía la mirada hacia el frente sin un punto fijo y caminaba sin darse cuenta que lo hacía. Ella, a pesar de estar cada vez más vulnerable, aun podía diferenciar lo que hacía y lo que le estaban obligando a hacer, pero sabía que eso no duraría por mucho tiempo porque a pesar del maleficio _imperio_, la _amortentia_ que habían regado por ahí estaba haciendo efecto pues su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse justo como lo había hecho esa mañana en la bañera y creyendo que era inútil el intentar zafarse, siguió caminando sujetando la mano de quien más deseaba la muerte.

_-~-_-~-_-~-_DM&HG_-~-_~-_-~-_HP&GW_-~-_~-_-~-

—¿Dónde conseguiste eso? —preguntó Harry a Ginny cuando esta entró a la tienda de campaña con un mini televisor en mano.

—Eso no importa, tenemos que ver lo que está pasando con Hermione— intervino Ron muy nervioso—según la hora mágica nacional, hoy iban a presentar a los concursantes de ese maldito juego.

Harry encendió el televisor e hizo todo lo que pudo para enfocar la pantalla.

—Ya esta—informó después de un rato.

Y los tres se enfocaron en las imágenes que aparecían a través del cristal.

Cuando apareció Luna, Ginny soltó un quejido y se llevó las manos a la boca. Luna caminaba distraídamente bajo la luz de las estrellas que enfocaban perfectamente los destellos de su vestido azul. Debajo de su imagen aparecía con letras claras.

_**Luna Lovegood. Sangre Pura. Ejercito de Dumbledore. Revenclaw.**_

Y justo al lado de ella iba Theodore Nott que sus letras decían:

_**Theodore Nott. Sangre Pura. Slytherin**_

Ninguno de los tres podía creer que se atrevieran a poner las asociaciones a las que pertenecían pero se imaginaron que era una táctica para descreditar a todos los que apoyaran a Harry. A diferencia de los Slytherin que no mostraban que eran mortifagos.

Segundos después apareció Dean Thomas junto con Pansy Parkinson, los tres comenzaron a hacer indagaciones de porque estaban juntos. Harry miró a Ginny que se veía preocupada, sabía que aunque ya no fueran nada le dolería mucho la muerte de Dean.

_**Pansy Parkinson. Sangre Pura. Slytherin**_

_**Dean Thomas. **__**Mestizo. Ejercito de Dumbledore. Gryffindor **_

Siguieron observando a los concursantes pasar en fila, pero los tres quedaron sin habla cuando vieron pasar a Hermione tomada de la mano de Malfoy. Ambos iban sonriendo y saludando a las cámaras, pero lo que más les sorprendió a Harry, Ginny y Ron fue que al parecer su amiga estaba disfrutando de esa situación.

_**Hermione Granger. Impura. Ejercito de Dumbledore. Gryffindor.**_

—¿Por qué no dice Orden del fénix? —preguntó Ginny pero nadie le respondió.

_**Draco Malfoy. Sangre Pura. Slytherin.**_

Como ellos fueron los últimos en hacer su aparición cuando desaparecieron de escena, el ministro de magia habló.

—_Como pueden observar, a pesar de que son de diferentes clases y de distintas casas estos niños no ven otra cosa más que la amistad que puede nacer entre ellos. ¿Es justo que haya tanta diferencia? ¿No sería mejor que existiera una sola clase social?_

—¿A qué juega Hermione, maldita sea? —gritó Harry—¿Qué pretende con llevar un fénix en el vestido y llevar las iniciales de la Orden?

—Ella sabe lo que hace—respondió Ginny con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué ella sabe lo que hace? —Protestó Ron—¿Viste que iba de la mano con Malfoy? ¿Por qué hace eso? ¿Cree que saliendo con él tendrá su vida asegurada?

—Creo que estamos hablando de Hermione—corrigió Ginny—ella nunca haría eso.

—¿Entonces explica lo de la mano? —gritó Harry

Pero Ginny no quiso decir nada, en esos momentos Ron estaba aventando todos los muebles y soltando maldiciones por doquier. Harry por su parte se había sentado a sujetarse la cabeza y Ginny estaba segura que comenzaría a golpearse con la pared como un elfo domestico en cualquier momento repitiéndose que era su culpa que esas cosas estuvieran pasando.

—Confiemos en ella—sugirió Ginny sentándose junto a Harry y tomándole la mano.

Podía confesar a Harry muchas cosas, especulaciones que ella había estado teniendo desde hacia tiempo, situaciones de Hermione que nadie más sabia, ni siquiera su propia amiga. Pero no podía decir nada, al menos no en ese momento.

_-~-_-~-_-~-_DM&HG_-~-_~-_-~-_HP&GW_-~-_~-_-~-

Con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, Hermione subió a su habitación sin mencionar nada a nadie, Malfoy siguió en su trance y cuando al final logró volver a la realidad, lo único que hizo fue mirarla con odio y desprecio para después irse a reunir con sus amigos.

Estaba cansada, molesta y le dolía mucho el cuerpo por tratar de resistirse al maleficio, además que tenía una fuerte frustración así como unas hormonas demasiado elevadas por el olor que la había invadido desde la mañana.

Odiaba sentirse así, odiaba la situación, odiaba todo. Extrañaba a su familia, a sus amigos, su vida. Había momentos en que queria mandarlo todo a la mierda, dejar que la mataran y pasar una eternidad cuidando de aquellos a los que había amado pero ella era fuerte, una gryffindor, una leona que no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente.

Los sueños de víboras solamente eran sueños y nunca se convertirían en realidad si ella no queria.

Se puso su bata de dormir y con un movimiento de varita dejo su cabello normal y su cara sin una gota de maquillaje. Se metió en el dosel de su cama y recordándose que no podía dejarse caer se quedo dormida.

Esa noche Hermione Granger volvió a soñar con serpientes.

_-~-_-~-_-~-_DM&HG_-~-_~-_-~-_HP&GW_-~-_~-_-~-

_Hola! Perdón por no actualizar antes es que estoy organizando mi fiesta de 18 y es muy cansado entre los ensayos de mis bailes, el ir de compras y todo eso acabo muerta!_

_Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, __**Kimi**__ creo que aquí explico el porqué de la televisión :D Pues ya hay mas Dramione ¿no creen? Para empezar el olor de la amortentia y los efectos que causo en Hermione, y en segunda ¿Draco estaba también bajo el maleficio imperius? Y ¿Qué son esas especulaciones de Ginny? _

_Bueno creo que sería todo, espero sus reviews._

_Gracias por los que ponen esta historia en favoritos y/o alertas._

_**¿Review?**_

_Un beso_

_~Luriiana~_


End file.
